


Starry-Eyed

by quiet_janey929



Series: Pokémon Sun: Glowy Eyes AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Hau is best friend/wingman, Useless Lesbians, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_janey929/pseuds/quiet_janey929
Summary: Moon had always been an odd child. She didn't talk much. She had sharp teeth. And, most noticeable of all, her eyes glowed like a harvest moon. She never really questioned it, but maybe her new home of Alola may have answers...This is sort of an AU I had feat. my version of Moon/Female Protagonist. Calling it Glowy-Eyed AU. Saw how the yellow contacts looked and thought "What if Moon had more destiny stuff involved?" It follows the main plot to an extent.





	1. Chapter 1

#  Chapter One

The first person to really notice was Lillie. Or, more accurately, the first person to say anything. Nobody back in Kanto had ever said anything about it. Then again, they may have been used to it or just wanted to be polite.

It was when she and the cute girl Lillie met on Mahalo Trail, once the adrenaline rush of the bridge collapsing and being rescued by that yellow Pokémon had worn off. They were walking back to Iki Town, the girls silent as they headed down the mountain.

“Moon…?” Lillie asked after a few minutes. “Can I ask you something?”

Moon raised an eyebrow at her. She didn’t talk much. Her mother said that was normal when she was little and back in Kanto, so she didn't worry about it.

“Um… Your eyes…”

She tilted her head slightly, silently signaling for the shy blonde girl to continue.

“Do they always… glow…? Is that a Kanto thing…?”

Moon thought it over shrugging. “They do that…” she mumbled.

“Really?”

She nodded. “Just kinda do… Always have, I guess…”

“Wow…” Lillie murmured, looking thoughtful. “I didn’t know that…”

The Kanto girl grunted softly.

“What else can you do?”

“‘M strong…”

“How strong?”

Moon didn’t reply, instead deciding to show her new friend by picking her up with one arm and holding her in the air.

Lillie squeaked as she went upwards, clinging to Moon for dear life with a blush on her face. “G-Goodness gracious…! Moon! Put me down!”

She snorted softly with a grin and started to jog down the path, holding Lillie tightly so she wouldn’t fall.

“W-Why are you in such a rush?! We’ll get there soon!”

She didn’t say anything, speeding up to a run, much to Lillie’s chagrin.

“MOOOOOON! PUT ME DOOOOOOWN!”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to get back to Iki Town. Moon didn't get very tired from running or other exercise, and it was a pretty short distance from the old bridge to the little town.

Lillie smiled when she was set down, a bright blush on her face. “Th-Thank you for, uh, escorting me down…”

Moon smiled and gave a thumbs-up, a faint blush on her own cheeks.

“I-I gotta go meet with the professor… I'll see you later, maybe…?”

She nodded eagerly, her smile growing wider into a grin that showed off her sharp canines.

Lillie giggled softly and held her bag close. “Goodbye, Moon…” And with that, the angelic girl of Moon's dreams ran off down the path.

Moon sighed softly once Lillie was out of sight, the Beautifly in her stomach settling. She hadn't really noticed another person like that before. She'd normally never tried to show off, and yet she was willing to plummet to her death and/or fight off Murkrow just half an hour ago because a pretty girl asked her too.

She shook her head with a huff before jogging into the town center. She didn't have time to think about girls. She had to talk to Hala about getting a Pokémon.

The old man was waiting at the battle stage at the center of Iki Town with three small Pokémon. He paused when he saw her, then smiled jovially.

“Ah, you made it!” Hala pat her on the shoulder. “These are the Alolan starter Pokémon: Rowlett, Litten, and Popplio. You can pick which one you want as your companion on your journey.”

Moon nodded and knelt down to look at each Pokémon at eye level. They were all pretty cute. The Rowlett and Popplio tried to get her attention by being cute and playful, but the Litten…

The little Fire-type watched her with an unimpressed expression, its tail flicking left and right. It meowed at her before licking its paw and grooming its fur without a care in the world.

“That one…” Moon declared, picking up the Litten carefully. It mewed quietly in protest before curling up in her arms.

“Ah, a good choice!” Hala smiled. “Litten will become a very good companion as you two travel. Do you want to give it a nickname?”

She thought it over, petting Litten’s fur. She had to give it something personal. Something no one else would name it.

“... Baby-Cat.”

Hala blinked. “Excuse me…?”

“His name is Baby-Cat.”

“That's what you decided on?”

She nodded. Litten nuzzled her jaw with a purr. He liked the name.

Hala sighed and shrugged. “Alright, then… Baby-Cat it is.”

“Hey, cousin!” The pair turned to see Professor Kukui jog up the road, Lillie on his heels. “Hope I’m not too late!”

“Not at all!” Hala grinned at the professor. “This is-”

“Moon, yeah! We’ve met earlier!” He stopped beside them and grinned lazily. “I also heard you met my assistant Lillie!”

Lillie waved shyly from behind the professor, blushing adorably. It sent the Beautifly in Moon’s stomach aflutter again.

“Anyway,” Kukui said, getting Moon’s attention again. “I got some things for you to help you around Alola.” He pulled a Pokédex and a card out of his pocket and handed them to the new trainer. “This card is an Island Passport. It’ll allow you passage to each of the islands. “

Moon nodded and looked the card over, frowning at her picture. Is that what she looked like? That hat did not look good on her. Maybe she could get a haircut…

“You should probably head home to show your mom!” Kukui’s voice startled Moon out of her thoughts. “I’m sure she’d love to see your Litten.”

“His name is Baby-Cat…” Moon mumbled.

Kukui raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hala, who shrugged. “Well then… I’m sure you’re mom will love Baby-Cat.”

She nodded and started to jog down the road back to her house. Despite being a woman on a mission, her thoughts wandered from the task at hand to a certain blonde girl...

Until she tripped on a loose step, causing her to fall down the stairs and onto her face.

Hala and Kukui winced as they saw the fall, both hissing softly at how much that had to have hurt.

"Moon!" Lillie ran to the top of the stairs and looked down at her with worry. "Are you okay!"

Moon grunted and moved into a sitting position, wiping away the blood from her broken nose, then gave her a thumbs up. Baby-Cat climbed into her lap and licked her cheek to comfort her.

"Uh... Do you need help...?" came a voice from behind. Moon turned around to see a boy in a black shirt and yellow floral shorts looking at her in concern. "You took a pretty nasty fall..."

She waved him off and tried to get up, hissing and gritting her teeth in pain as she soon realized that her knees were bloody and her ankle hurt as the pain made her fall back onto her butt. Admitting defeat, she nodded to him with a grunt.

The boy came over and helped her to her feet and back up the stairs, where Lillie took her other arm to help. "You should really be more careful..." the boy chided gently. "It could've been a lot worse..."

"Thanks..." Moon grunted tiredly. "'M Moon..."

"I'm Hau." He grinned ather. "NIce to meet you!"

This is how I played as/see Moon, so I'm using this version for the AU.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets the best friend/wingman she's ever had

# Chapter Two

Moon scowled as Hala bandaged up her knees, hissing softly at the splinters and rocks being removed from her flesh and the disinfectant that was sprayed onto the wound. Hau and Lillie sat on either side of her for emotional support the whole time while Kukui called Moon's mother over the phone in the kitchen to let her know what happened. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lillie asked as she held Moon's hand. If she weren't in pain, Moon would be head-over-heels at the small gesture. 

She grunted and nodded in reply, petting Baby-Cat the Litten with her free hand. The little cat had been none too pleased with all the commotion and had worried himself into a tizzy over his new trainer. He hadn't really shown this until he nearly burned Hala when the kahuna had wrapped the bandages around Moon's ankle too tight. 

Hau, on her left, was far less worried. "That faceplant was awesome! I can't believe you're only thi hurt from the fall! Some kid broke his leg falling down those things!"

"'M just strong..." Moon murmured, voice stuffy because of the tissues up her nose. "I'll be fine..." 

"Dang right, you're strong!" He grinned at her. "Are you a superhero? Is that what your eyes glow?"

"Hau," his grandfather scolded. "Be nice."

"I wasn't being mean!" 

Moon pursed her lips as she watched them argue a bit. So people did notice and just didn't say anything. That made a lot more sense...

"'M not a superhero..." Moon answered.

"Aww. But you'd be such a cool superhero! Moon Girl! Defender of justice and Pokémon everywhere!" He shot his fist up in the air and struck a hero pose with a big grin on his face. 

Moon smiled softly at his antics and giggled. "That would be cool..."

"Yeah, it would! And I'd be your sidekick, Malasada Boy!"

"With the powers of a malasada?" Lillie asked.

"No, that'd be silly. I'd eat the malasadas, and that'd give me powers."

The girls laughed at his antics, until Moon bent her knee too much and winced in pain. 

"Take it easy," Hala said soothingly. "You really banged up your knees there. I had to remove seven splinters from that one alone." 

"Well, guys," Kukui said as he hung up the phone and came over to the living room. Everyone looked up at him as he spoke. "Moon's mother says she can stay the night if she's not feeling well by nightfall."

"After that fall, I would definitely keep her here," Hala sighed as he completed the bandage work and stood up. "I'm amazed she's not hurt worse. Those old stairs needed to be replaced long ago."

The professor nodded, smiling at Moon and the other kids. "Looks like there's a sleepover at Hala's tonight. You wanna stay too, Lillie?"

Lillie blushed brightly and shook her head shyly. "N-No, thank you... I-I best get home..."

"Alright." He helped her up off the couch. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Kukui," Hala called as the pair left the house.

Hau grinned at Moon. "Yes! You get to sleep over! This'll be awesome! You can sleep in my room!"

"No." Hala quickly shot down that thought. "If this is going to be a real sleepover, then you two stay in the living room. I know how rowdy you can be, Hau."

He pouted at his grandfather, but it didn't last as he ran off to a closet and got some blankets and pillows. "Sleepover it is!"

* * *

 

Moon had never been to a sleepover before, but she was sure she'd like to go to many more.

Hau had made the whole evening a two-man party, bringing out board games and movies for them to play, all while he chattered away. Moon didn't generally have much to add to the conversation, but was happy to listen just as much as he was happy to fill the silence. 

When they were tired of their games, Hau asked Moon about Kanto. It was late, but neither of them were tired.

"Kanto is... different..." She hugged Baby-Cat close. "It's not as hot... or wet..."

"It is pretty wet here. Do you miss it?"

She shrugged. "A little... Not many people to miss back there... My dad's coming to meet us when he's done with work, but that's it... His family's from here..." 

"Did you have any friends?" he asked with a slight frown.

She shook her head. "Not really...?"

His frown deepened. "Hm... Well..." His face brightened into a big grin. "I'll be your best friend!"

Moon's eyes widened. "Really...?"

"Yeah! You're awesome!" He scooted closer and held her hands. "Of course I want to be your best friend!"

She couldn't help the big smile that spread across her face. Nobody had wanted to be her friend before. It felt... amazing. Like a light was lit in her chest and spread warmth over her body. 

"I... I want to be your best friend too..." 

Hau laughed and hugged her. "I'll be the best friend to ever be a best friend!" 

She giggled softly. "You already are..." 

He let her go with a big yawn. "What time is it?" He checked the clock and groaned tiredly. "Ugh... It's late..." He hopped off the couch and went to the other one across the room, where his blankets, pillow, and Rowlett were. The Rowlett was asleep on the armrest, and wasn't disturbed by its trainer laying down. "Goodnight, Moon."

"Night, Hau..." 

Hau turned off the lamp, and paused when he noticed Moon's eyes still glowing, now much brighter in the dark. "Wow, they really do glow..." 

She giggled. "Go to bed..."

"Fine, fine..." He smiled as he fell asleep, curling up on the couch.

Moon watched him sleep for a bit before looking at the ceiling. The whole day had been surreal. First, she almost died, then she got a Pokémon, then she broke her face and had to spend the night in the Kahuna's house. Nothing like that ever happened in Kanto...

With a smile, she wrapped her arms around Baby-Cat and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon battles Hau in the festival tournament and gets a sign.

# Chapter Three

The next morning, Hau woke up to find Moon already awake. She physically couldn't sleep in past dawn, so she had enough time to wake up and check her injuries before making breakfast.

"Mmmm..." Hau whined as he shuffled into the kitchen. "How long have you been up...?"

She looked up from her cereal and milk. "Since 6:30..." 

"What...? Why would you wake up that early...?" 

She shrugged. "I put food out for Rowlett and Baby-Cat... and your grandpa left for something an hour ago..." she said as she pointed to the other side of the table, where her Litten was happily munching from one of two bowls of Pokémon food. 

"Thanks, Moon..." he yawned softly. "Oh, there's a festival this afternoon... Trainers battle for the island deity 'n stuff... You should totally come..."

"Island deity...?"

Hau didn't answer, too busy making himself some breakfast. He was still half asleep, and looked like he wouldn't be of much use until 9 am. 

Moon stood up from the table and rinsed off her now empty bowl in the sink. "'M going home..."

"Whaaaaat...?" Hau pouted. "Whyyyyy...?"

"I feel better, and I need fresh clothes..." 

"Uuuugh... Okay..." 

She smiled and picked Baby-Cat up. "Bye, Hau," she said as she headed for the door. Hau just waved goodbye as he and his Rowlett tried to wake up, not looking up from his food even as Moon went out the door. 

* * *

 

The walk home wasn't terribly exciting. It seemed all of Alola worked at a slower pace. Not a lot of people were awake in Iki Town, despite it being only eight in the morning.

She also noticed that Hala had fixed the stairs while he was out, so Moon or anyone else didn't have to fall on Their face again when they would go down them.

She sat down on the steps and pulled off her bandages. Her injuries had completely healed. Not even a scar or bruise was left behind. She'd always been able to heal fast, but she hadn't wanted Hau or Hala to worry about her or anything. She was a tough girl, and the only person who should worry about her was her Mom. 

Speaking of which, she had to head home. She got up and put Baby-Cat on her shoulder before jogging down the road. Her Litten purred happily as he dug his claws into her shoulder to keep a hold on her and enjoyed the midmorning sunshine and the salty sea air. She didn't mind the claws. Her mom's Meowth always did the same thing. 

It wasn't long before she reached her house. She could see her mom waiting for her on the front porch, drinking her morning tea.

"Good morning, Moon!" she chirped happily. "How was your sleepover? Did you have breakfast yet?"

Moon nodded with a smile. Her mom didn't need her to reply verbally to understand her. They'd always been close, and it was always a blessing to have someone she was that close with. 

"That's good, sweetie. Professor Kukui came by last night and dropped off some Pokéballs for you to use. You can go catch more Pokémon when you clean up and change clothes."  She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I know you'll be a great trainer, Moon. You'll make me and your father proud."

"Thanks, Mom..." She blushed and smiled brightly, and headed inside.

* * *

Time practically flew by as Moon prepared for the festival tournament. She trained hard all day, catching Pokémon and batting trainers to get stronger and more comfortable with how battles worked. 

She even went with her mom to Hau'oli City to go grocery shopping, where they stopped to go clothes shopping and to get Moon a haircut when she expressed an interest in it. Her mom had always wanted to give her little girl a makeover, but she'd never cared about her appearance until now. Moon wanted to look her best, and boy, would she.

By the time it was time for the festival, Moon was ready. 

Hau was waiting for her at the battle stage as the final touches were added to the town center. His eyes widened in shock when he finally saw her. "You dyed your hair!"

Moon nodded with a grin. She'd done far more than just dyed her hair. Her mom had let her cut it into a bob and dyed it stark white that made her eyes look like they were glowing even more. She even got a nice new outfit with a floral tank top and some capris. She felt like she looked great.

"You look so cool!" He grinned back at her as he looked her over. "I didn't think you could get cooler! Now you really look like a superhero!"

"Thanks..." she giggled softly.

"Moon...?" That voice went straight to her core and made the Beautifly start fluttering again. She turned around to see Lillie looking at her with a cute blush and wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Is that you...?"

Moon blushed and nodded. "H-Hi..."

"You look so pretty..." 

"Th-Thank you!"

Hau watched the two girls try to talk to each other before grinning cheekily and wrapping his arm around Moon's shoulders. "Of course she looks pretty! Moon's gotta look her best if she's gonna win the tournament!"

Lillie looked surprised. "You're in the tournament...?"

Moon blushed and nodded shyly.

"Yeah she is! And she's gonna win!"

Before anything else could be said, Hala hopped onto the battle stage. "Everyone!" he shouted for the crowd to hear, his voice carrying over the whole town. "The tournament is about to begin! All trainers, please get ready!"

"That's us!" Hau grinned and grabbed Moon's hand. "We'll see you later, Lillie!" he called as he dragged Moon with him to the other side of the stage, where all the other trainers were waiting. He then turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "Moon, you have to win."

"W-What...? I was planning on it-"

"No, don't just plan on it. You have to win. I talked up a really big game back there for Lillie, now you've got to back it up or Lillie will be disappointed."

A jolt of anxiety went through her body. Lillie would be... disappointed in her...? 

"I have to win..." Moon said with the dread certainty of a man accepting death.

"Atta girl." Hau pat her shoulder firmly. "Good luck."

"Moon and Jimmy!" Halla called. "You kids are up first!"

"I'm gonna need it..." she groaned defeatedly. 

* * *

Tournament battling was much different than normal battling. Moon probably wouldn't have made it through the many rounds without the heavy pressure of a cute girl's disappointment riding on her shoulders. 

But she, Baby-Cat, and her new Pikipek Cannonball powered through the rounds like a Tauros stampede. They worked like well-oiled machine, with Baby-Cat following Moon's mostly silent direction to the T. 

As the sun began to set on Melemele Island and the torches and lanterns were lit to illuminate the festival, Moon healed up her Pokémon while she waited for Hau to win his semifinals battle. She watched the rest of the festival, where people chatted over barbecue and other foods and children played games and danced. It was a lot like how Kanto did their festivals, but so much more casual and with almost a familial feel to it. Moon had always felt alone in the crowds back in Kanto, but here...? She felt right at home.

She perked up when Hala called the match winner, and grinned as Hau hopped off the battle stage and strutted his stuff in the wake of his victory.

"You did great..." she said as she tossed him a few potions.

He caught them with a laugh. "You know it! I saw Lillie while I was battling. She looks excited to see you battle!" 

She blushed. "Really...? She's still here?"

"Totally! She can't wait to see you win!" He grinned with a look of determination burning in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean we'll go easy on you!"

"I never expected you to..." She scratched under Cannonball's chin, making the Pikipek trill in delight. 

"Hau! Moon!" Hala called from the stage. "Are you ready?"

"We are, Grandpa!" Hau gave him a thumbs up. 

"Excellent!" The kahuna picked his grandson up by the back of his shirt and brought him up onto the stage, then helped Moon up by her arms.

Hala turned to the festival crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen!" he bellowed over the noise and music. "Our final battle is about to commence! Our finalists are my grandson, Hau!" The local crowd cheered for Hau when Hala gestured to him. "And Moon, a newcomer to Alola!" When he gestured to her,  Moon's mom, Lillie, the professor, and the previous challengers cheered.

"May Tapu Koko find this battle favorable!" Hala shouted, clapping his hands together. "Begin!"

 Moon put Cannonball into play, eyes steeling up with determination as Hau sent out a Pichu.

"Use Thundershock!" he ordered.

Pichu dashed forward and jumped into the air to try and shock the Flying-type, but Cannonball flew higher and tackled it with a battlecry. Hau had it try to disadvantage her with a Tail Whip, but received a nasty peck in response

Moon grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Use Rock Smash..."

"Thundershock again!" 

The two Pokémon launched themselves at each other, the attacks meeting with a bright flash that blinded the audience and trainers for a few moments. When everyone regained their vision, they saw the damage the two attacks had done.

Pichu was down for the count, and Cannonball wasn't but better. The Thundershock had done a real number on her, leaving her battered and paralyzed from the electricity.

"Pichu, return!" Hau and moon retrieved their Pokémon at the same time. "I knew you'd be tough, Moon, but this is almost scary!"

"You're really tough, too..." She smiled at him as she let Baby-Cat hop down from her shoulders and onto the stage. 

He grinned at her. "Thanks!" He took out his other Pokéball and released Rowlett. "Don't hold back!"

She giggled softly. "Baby-Cat, use Ember."

"Use Tackle!" Hau shouted.

The Litten yowled and frizzed up, firing a little ball of fire at Rowlett as it charged at him, knocking it off course and making it squawk in pain. Despite Hau's instructions and commands, his Rowlett just couldn't keep up. It didn't take long for Baby-Cat to land a final blow and knock Rowlett out of the competition.

"Hau's Pokémon are unable to battle!" Hala declared, raising a hand into the air. "The winner is... Moon!"

The crowd cheered and started to run up to the stage, but they stopped when a sudden Pokémon cry echoing throughout the town. As everyone looked around in shock, something big and yellow shot out of the forest and into the sky like lightning before circling back around and diving towards the battle stage.

"MOON! LOOK OUT!" Hau yelled as he and Hala tried to run to her, but the Pokémon landed between them with a blinding flash of lightning that knocked them both back. Both men flew off the stage, while Moon just barely held her ground as she shielded her eyes

She looked up once her vision cleared and stared at it in awe. The Pokémon that stood before her looked like a fierce warrior with a mighty crest and a steely gaze that bore straight into hers. The very air around it crackled with electricity.

"Tapu Koko..." Hala murmured as he stood up. "The Island Deity..."

"...you..." Moon whispered as an epiphany struck her. "You're the Pokémon from the bridge..."

It nodded, never breaking eye contact. 

Her legs felt like they were made of cement, but once she started moving them, she couldn't stop her approach towards the deity. It didn't move a muscle and just stared at her as she stopped a few feet in front of it.

"Why did you save me...?" she asked quietly.

There was only silence from Tapu Koko for several minutes as it looked down on her. Then, it leaned close and chirped something in her ear, so quiet that nobody else could hear. 

Moon's eyes widened, and her knees gave out from under her, Before she knew it, she was falling into darkness, words she'd never heard before echoing in her head.

_Because you're more than you know..._

* * *

 

A/N: Huge thanks to everyone who left a kudos or comment! All art posted in this or previous chapters is made by and belongs to me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon begins to hate everything.

# Chapter Four

Moon woke up to find herself in her bed. Her head felt like it was pulsing with pain, and it took her a while to process everything.

The first thing she noticed was that her lamp was on, and it was dark outside the windows. It had to either be very late or very early, and one look at the clock on her nightstand confirmed it to be the former. It was a little after midnight, which wasn't a time she was normally awake at. 

The second thing was her Pokémon. Baby-Cat and Cannonball were sitting on her stomach. They were probably worried about her. She seemed to be danger prone these last few days. She really needed to work on that. 

The final-and most confusing-thing she noticed was that she heard people talking. 

" _Look, I know that thing with Tapu Koko was scary, but you need to go to bed,_ " said a little girl's voice.

 _"No,"_ replied an indignant little boy. _"I've known her all of two days, and I know she's almost died three times. We can't take our eyes off of her."_

_"She's not going to die in her bedroom."_

_"Given her recent track record, you don't know that. We could take our eyes off of her for a second, and BOOM! She suffocates herself in her sleep!"_

_"That's not going to happen, you stupid cat!"_

Moon frowned. 'Cat...?' she thought to herself as she looked around the room. There was no one in her room aside from her and her Pokémon, so where were the voices coming from-

She stopped and stared at her Pokémon. No. I couldn't be. No way. Pokémon can't talk... right?

 _"I'm telling you!"_ She watched with wide eyes as her Litten opened his mouth and quietly yelled at Cannonball. _"Moon could die at any moment!"_

 _"She will not!"_ Cannonball yelled back, flapping her wings in frustration. 

"You can talk...?"

Both Pokémon turned to look at her. Baby-Cat frowned slightly and glanced at the Pikipek beside him. _"I think she's delusional..."_

_"She didn't hit her head when she fainted!"_

_"Shut up!"_

Moon frowned. "You talk..." she murmured as they bickered. "Why do you talk...?"

This made her Pokémon shut up and look back at her, this time really looking at her. Cannonball hopped onto her chest and looked down at her curiously. _"You can actually understand us? Like, for real?"_

Moon nodded, still staring at them with wide eyes. 

Cannonball gasped and fluffed up her feathers. _"Oh my gosh! Baby! This is for real!"_

 _"Really?"_ Baby-Cat sat beside the Pikipek and pat their trainer's face. _"What's your favorite color?"_

"Why would I have a favorite color...?" 

The Litten nodded to himself. _"I guess that proves it. Moon can understand us."_

 _"This is so weird!"_ Cannonball bounced in place in her excitement. _"How is this possible? I thought humans were deaf to us!"_

_"I dunno. Maybe she is a superhero, like Hau said."_

_"She's not a superhero."_

_"She could be. I don't hear any ideas from you."_

As the two Pokémon started to bicker over ideas again, Moon thought back over the whole encounter with Tapu Koko. Trying to think of anything out of the ordinary or that stuck out was impossible, because none of it was ordinary in the slightest. One does not meet an island deity everyday. 

_Because you're more than you know..._

Her eyes widened as she recalled the words. Tapu Koko must've said that to her. But... what did it know that she didn't? How was she more? What did it mean?

"We need to find answers..." Moon grunted as she tried to sit up, but a sudden wave of dizziness knocked her onto her back again. "Ugh..."

 _"Easy!"_ Baby-Cat glared at her slightly and pat her chest. _"You've had a rough day."_

 _"Yeah! We'll look for answers in the morning,"_ Cannonball chirped. _"You should go back to sleep."_

Their trainer sighed and nodded. "Fine..." She held them close and turned off the lamp. "But we go look first thing in the morning..."

 _"Agreed,"_ both Pokémon replied as they cuddled close. It wasn't long before all three of them fell asleep once more. 

* * *

It was very clear that Baby-Cat and Cannonball regretted agreeing with Moon about 'first thing in the morning.' Because by 'first thing in the morning', she meant 'at dawn'. Moon was packing up her things, including the Z-Ring, the trial medallion, and the Ride Pager Hala had left for her after she'd fainted the day before, and made her Pokémon get up and head into town with her.

By 6:30, the trio were in Hau'oli City outside the Malasada Shop, eating a breakfast that Hau would be proud of. 

 _"Where are we gonna go to find out what you are?"_ Baby-Cat asked. _"Isn't the bridge to the ruins broken?"_

Moon nodded, mouth full of malasada. "Was old..."

 _"What about the school?"_ Cannonball suggested. _"There's a trainer school not far from the house. I bet they have a library or something."_

 _"That's also where Hala said the Trial Captain would be,"_ Baby-Cat added. _"Two Pidgey with one stone kinda thing."_

Moon paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Oh, right. Uh, a Trial Captain is kinda like a gym leader back in Kanto, or whatever Meowth called them. They preside over a certain Island challenge that you have to complete before you can battle the Kahuna."_ He stretched his back with a mew before continuing. _"Anyway, he might be there."_

"Might," she emphasized. "School starts at 8. Too early."

_"Oh yeah..."_

Moon got up and tossed her empty malasada bag into the trash, then grabbed her Pokéballs. She recalled Cannonball and went to put Baby-Cat in his, but the Litten growled at her.

 _"I don't like being in there!"_ he yowled. _"I don't wanna go in! It's too small!"_

With a sigh, she put the Pokéball away and picked him up. "Stay on my shoulder... Gonna look around town for the trial captain..."

 _"Got it!"_ He nuzzled her cheek as he cuddled close. _"What if we don't find them?"_

"Go to the school..."

 _"I guess that's a pretty solid plan."_ His tail swayed curiously. _"Let's go!"_

* * *

They went all over Hau'oli that morning. From the outskirts to the soft-sanded beach and everywhere in between, Moon and Baby-Cat looked all over the place for this illusive trial captain. She even caught a Happiny she decided to call Joy in the big search. 

By about nine in the morning, they decided to take a break on the marina to take a break. Moon was still getting used to the heat and needed a break in the shade. She'd released Cannonball and Joy from their balls to help her out. Cannonball fanned Moon with her wings while the other two fretted over her. 

 _"Do you need me to get you some water?"_ Baby-Cat asked worriedly.

"Can't... You don't have money..." 

Joy whined softly and gave Moon her egg to hold. The rock was nice and cool, despite the high temperature and humidity. _"Is that better, Miss Moon...?"_

Moon smiled and pat her head reassuringly as she held the cool rock to her abdomen. "'M fine... 'S just Moon..." 

 _"Okay, Miss Moon!"_ The little Happiny sat beside her and snuggled into her side. Despite how the weather was _not_ meant for physical contact like that, knowing this sweet little Pokémon worried about her made her feel a little better.

Some commotion up the marina grabbed her attention. Two older teens were strutting up the marina, making people move out of their way quickly. They both wore black shorts and tank tops with black and white hats and bandanas. They each also had shiny metal medallions in the shape of stylized skulls. 

The two thugs sauntered over to her, trying to look tough. "'Ey, yo! Whatchu lookin' at?! Ya wanna say somethin' to me?!" one shouted.

"... no...?"

"So you're too good for us?!" the other goaded. "That's awful rude! You should pay us for forgiveness!"

"With your Pokémon, son!" the first added, doing some hand gestures Moon was kinda sure were gang signs. "Hand them over!"

She scowled at them, holding her Pokémon close. "No."

"'No'?!" both shouted. 

"No." She glared at the thugs.

"Is that all you can say?! You dumb or somethin'?!" They both came closer, leaning in menacingly. "Give us your Pokémon, punk! Or else!"

"Excuse me," came a gentle voice behind them. They all looked to see a stylish teen with gentle eyes and a notebook in hand. He looked about fifteen or so. "I think this young lady said no."

"All she says is no!" one of the thugs yelled, pulling out a Pokéball. "If you want to save your girlfriend, you gotta battle us!"

"I'm positive she's not my girlfriend, and I'm also positive she'd like to battle as well." The boy pulled out his own Pokéball. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Moon growled, holding her Happiny and Pikipek close as Baby-Cat growled from her shoulders. Her eyes glowed brightly in anger. "Let's fight."

* * *

 The battle against the thugs was just sad. They talked a big fight, but Moon and the boy took them out like last week's garbage. They barely even landed a hit. 

As the thugs ran off to go nurse the wounds to their pride, Moon looked at her new compatriot with a scowl. This boy was far too stylish to just be a normal local kid.

The boy didn't seem phased at all by her expression and smiled at her. "Are you alright? You look like you're melting there."

"'M fine," she grunted, though she was slowly losing water to sweat. "M Happiny gave me her rock. It's cold."

"Obviously not cold enough. Come on, I can get you some water at the trainer school." He took her by the hand and led her into tow.

She frowned slightly. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you must be new." He smiled charmingly at her. "I'm Ilima, the trial captain of Melemele Island."

She stared at him for a moment. "... been looking for you." 

"Oh? What for?"

"Got questions and this." She lifted up her arm to show him her medallion. "'M s'posed to go to you."

"Oh my! You're a trial goer! You must be Moon! Hala told me about you and what happened last night!"

She grunted softly in affirmation and nodded. She wasn't fully paying attention, now that sh'd been pulled back into the hot sun. "Too hot. Talk later." 

"O-Oh, right! This way!" He hurried their pace, pulling her through the streets.

When they got to the trainer school, Ilima took her straight to the classroom with the coldest AC and got her some water. He couldn't help but watch Moon chug bottle after bottle of water with concern on his face. "A-Are... Are you okay...?"

She gasped as she finished half of her third bottle, coughing a bit as she regained her breath. It took her a minute or two to nod to him. "Mm-hm...," she panted. "Fine..."

 _"You probably shouldn't drink that much at once..._ _You might puke..."_

She grunted at her Litten, rubbing his ears. "I need answers," she said to Ilima.

He looked surprised. "Answers for what?"

"Stuff. Weird stuff." She wiped the water from her mouth. "Got a library? History books?"

"Uh... We have a library, but it's mostly on battles and Pokémon... They won't be much help to you..."

She scowled and huffed. "Trial."

"Y-You want to do the trial? Now?"

She nodded. If she couldn't get want she wanted here, she'd have to find it elsewhere. Even if she had to go to every island in Alola to find it. Whatever it was. "I want it now."

 Ilima sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea..."

"Why?"

"You got dehydrated pretty easily. Maybe if you brought a wide-brim hat or-" His eyes widened in surprise as he watched Moon shove bottles of water into her bag. "Uh... I guess that works... I'll take you to-"

Before he could complete the sentence, Moon's phone rang loudly, the Kanto pop music ringtone filling the room. She answered it on speaker phone with an annoyed growl, not even looking at the caller ID. "What?"

 _"Alola, cousin!"_ Professor Kukui greeted through the speaker.  _"You don't sound so hot. Are you alright?"_

"'M too hot. And busy," she grunted. "What is it?"

_"Well, I need you to come see me at my lab. It's kinda urgent. Just how busy are you?"_

"Busy."

_"Wow, you must be busy. Anyway, this can't really wait. Where are you?"_

"Hello, Professor!" Ilima greeted. "Moon's with me at the Trainer School."

 _"Not far at all! You'll be here in no time! I'll see you in a few."_ And without another word, the professor hung up.

Ilima shrugged. "Sorry about that. When the professor is done with you, I'll meet you at Verdant Cave. That's where the trial is."

Moon nodded, picking Baby-Cat up and putting him on her shoulder before heading out of the classroom with an angry air about her that kept the students and teachers out of her way.

 _"Moon, are you sure you're okay?"_ Baby-Cat asked.  _"We can hitch a ride or something..."_

"'M fine" she growled. "We walk."

_"But you've got a Pager. I've seen Hala use it to get a ride on a Tauros places, so you can probably do that too. It'll be faster."_

"... We're hitching a ride." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon has a talk with Kukui and a Gumshoos

# Chapter Five

Moon had to admit, riding the Tauros to the Professor's lab was so much better than walking in the horrible heat and humidity. It wouldn't have been a long walk to the lab, but she was fairly certain it would take  _so_ much longer than it needed to.

She also proved to be very good at Tauros riding. Given her recent abilities, she could get her ride to do what she wanted with little resistance and guidance. She could even keep it from getting spooked when Baby-Cat sat on its back. 

 _"I told you this was a good idea!"_ the Litten mewed happily from his spot.  _"We're getting there in great time!"_

She nodded in a grunt, holding on loosely to the saddle handlebar. "Don't talk to me when we get there."

_"What? Why?"_

"'Cuz no one else can talk to Pokémon."

_"And?"_

"And it's not normal."

 _"You're not normal to begin with, Moon."_ Baby-Cat hopped into her lap and looked up at her.  _"What would happen if you showed the Professor? He might have a few answers. He's pretty smart and stuff."_

She looked down at him with a sigh. "I dunno..."

 _"I'll be there with you! If he does something, I'll beat him up!"_ He got up on his back feet and supported his front paws on her chest to get closer.  _"I'm super tough!"_

Moon smiled and rubbed his cheek, making him purr loudly. He was pretty tough. She wasn't sure how well that would help against Professor Kukui, but she doubted her little bodyguard would have to do anything drastic against the laid back man. 

"Alright..."

Baby-Cat's ears perked up as he nuzzled her hand.  _"You'll tell him?"_

She nodded hesitantly. 

 _"Alright! I'll be with you the whole time, so don't worry!"_ He climbed onto her shoulders and cuddled up to her neck. Despite the heat of the sun and his little body, it helped her relax some.  _"We're a team!"_

"A team..." she agreed as she nuzzled him. 

_"Right! Now let's go talk to talk to the Professor! His lab's just up ahead!"_

 Sure enough, it wasn't long before they reached the professor's lab. It looked more like a little beach shack rather than the lab she'd seen back in Pallet Town. A few wild Pokémon played outside in the sand while Professor Kukui watched from his porch as he pet his Rockruff.

The professor grinned when he saw her ride up on the Tauros. "Well look at you, cousin! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd been riding all your life!"

Moon snorted as she hopped off the Tauros. "Stay..." she murmured softly. "Need you later..."

 _"Sure thing,"_ the Tauros snorted as it laid on the sand. 

She pat it's head before heading up to the professor's porch. Professor Kukui got out of his chair and smiled at her. "Well, let's get inside. I'm sure you've got a lot of important stuff to do today."

She nodded, glancing at Baby-Cat as they went inside. "Really important..." 

 

"Now, lets see your Pokédex," Professor Kukui said as Moon sat down on his couch with Baby-Cat at her side. "I need to make a few necessary upgrades to it so you can continue on your journey."

Moon nodded and pulled it out of her bag. She had to dig it out from underneath all of the water bottles, but she managed to get it and give it to the professor.

"My, that's a lot of water..." Kukui murmured good-naturedly as he looked over the Pokédex and the entries she'd added. "You've been busy. Good thing I called you over." He walked over to his work desk and pulled out a Pokéball and released a Pokémon Moon had never seen before. It reminded her of the fictional creatures her mother called 'gremlins'. "This is Rotom. It's native to Sinnoh, and can take over electronic devices. It's going to possess your Pokédex to take it to its full potential."

She frowned slightly in confusion at the Rotom. 

"It is an odd looking Pokémon, isn't it? Rotom is a Ghost/Electric-type." Kukui set the Pokédex on the desk. Once it was out of his hand, Rotom zipped over and shot into the device like a shock of electricity. The device turned on and they both could see Rotom's face on the screen. "Works perfectly."

 _["Of course I do!"]_ Moon was mildly surprised to hear it speak in human language.  _["I am one of the pinnacles of engineering!"]_

She took back her newly possessed Pokédex back and looked through its functions. It now had an incredibly accurate map and a fully functioning camera. "Cool..."

Kukui chuckled. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. My friend had designed the system with my help. This is all I needed you for, so you can go back to your trial."

"... actually..." she murmured, looking up at him. "I need to tell you something..."

His eyes widened a bit in curiosity and he scratched the side of his head. "Really? Jeez, it must be important if you're talking so much..."

She nodded, squeezing her hands into fists on her lap. Her body felt like she should run away from all of this. No one really needed to know. She could do this by herself. She didn't have to be a bother to anyone-

 _"Hey."_ Baby-Cat's voice and his paw on her arm pulled her out of her thoughts and back to reality.  _"You've got this. I'm here with you."_

Moon smiled and pulled him into her lap, taking a deep breath. "Professor... I can understand Pokémon..."

Professor Kukui blinked. "What?"

She just nodded, not wanting to repeat herself. "I-It's new... started last night..." 

He sat down beside her on the couch with a sigh. "Tell me everything, Moon." 

It took almost an hour to get Moon to spill everything she knew about what was going on with her. Her anxiety made her shut down when pressured, so it took a lot of patience on Professor Kukui's part to coax her tale out of her. 

She told him everything she knew. About her strength and her eyes, about how her father's family was from Alola so there might be some connection with that, about what happened with Tapu Koko and what it said to her. All the while, Kukui listened diligently and quietly, only speaking when Moon clammed up again.

When she told him all she knew, Kukui was silent for a moment of two, thinking about what she'd said. "So, you're trying to find answers..."

Moon nodded, petting her Litten. "I don't know where to start..."

"To be fair, I wouldn't either." He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. "Have you told your mom about the new stuff?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"Don't want her to worry..." 

Kukui sighed softly. "I don't have any answers for you... But maybe you can talk to the totem Pokémon. They might have an idea about what's going on with you. And there's the Malie Library on Ula'ula Island." He pat her back. "I know you're a tough kid. Your Pokémon will stick by you through thick and thin. You've got great friends. You'll be fine out in the world." 

She nodded and smiled.

"Now, I think you should go meet with Ilima. You can't go anywhere without facing that trial and battling Hala." He grinned and helped her up. "I know you'll do great things, but you've got to tackle the little hurdles first before you do." 

"Okay..." She gave him a hug before she and Baby-Cat ran out the door. "Goodbye!"

He laughed ad followed them to the door to watch them go. "Bye, Moon! Call me if you need anything!"

"I will!" She jumped down the stairs and ran to the Tauros. "To Verdant cave, please."

 _"On it!"_ It rose to its feet as she and Baby-Cat climbed into the saddle, then thundered off down the road.

Baby-Cat was excited in Moon's lap.  _"I told you it'd be great! He believed you and helped you, just like I said!"_

She giggled and rubbed his ears. "Yeah, he did." 

_"Now  we gotta talk to the Totem Pokémon, whatever that is."_

"Dunno..." She stopped the Tauros and looked at the huge hill by the professor's lab. "But I think we should get tougher..." 

* * *

 

It was near sunset before Moon made it to Verdant Cave. She was sweaty, dirty, and satisfied with how much stronger her team had gotten. It had even grown to include a Rockruff she called Lobo from Ten Carat Hill, and Baby-Cat and Cannonball both evolved into Torracat and Trumbeak respectively along the road to the cave. The amount of trainers on the way had helped them all get stronger, and beating down those Team Skull thugs who'd messed with her earlier on the marina at the berry farm had been quite satisfying.

Ilima was waiting for her when she finally rode up. "You made it! Just in time! The trial can't happen at night."

Moon nodded as she hopped off of the Tauros, not even stumbling under the weight of a 55 pound Pokémon on her shoulders. She ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. "Let's do this."

He nodded and led her inside. The late afternoon light slipped through the holes in the roof of the cave, bringing light into the cool, moss-covered labyrinth of pathways and ridges. Little holes pocked the cave walls and pathways, and Yungoos ran in and out of them like willy-nilly.

"This is where the trial will commence," Ilima stated. "You need to catch and defeat two Yungoos and a Gumshoos before seeing the totem Pokémon."

Moon frowned. "That's...easy..."

"You'd think so, but the Totem Pokémon is not a normal Pokémon. It will be much bigger, more powerful, and much smarter that a normal one. You will need all of your cunning and strength to battle it and its allies." He pat her shoulder. "I can't help you in your battle, but I'll be here to make sure everything goes well. Good luck."

She nodded and made her way further into the cave. Despite the anticipation of the trial, she didn't feel scared or worried. She felt... strangely at peace. Like she was being welcomed back by an old friend, despite never having been there before. 

 _"You seem a little distracted,"_ Baby said quietly in her ear, his claws gently digging into her shoulder.  _"Stay focused."_

"Right..." She rubbed his ears before focusing on the task at hand. She saw a Yungoos poke its head out of one of the holes in the cave, and slowly crept towards it. "Hi there..."

It gave her an odd look before darting back inside and out of another hole not far away.

She growled. "Baby, get off and stay here."

 _"Right!"_ He hopped off her back and crouched in front of the hole, tail swishing excitedly. 

"I'll call when I need you." She ran off to the second hole, chasing down the Yungoos. She managed to catch and battle it before going after the second Yungoos and defeating it too.

Finally, there was the Gumshoos. It was much smarter than its comrades, and Moon and Baby had trouble getting it out of its holes. It had its own tunnels and holes that stretched over the whole cave. Moon chased it in and out of two of its holes for hours, all while it taunted her.

It darted back in and appeared at a third hole, and she dashed off and pounced on it, snatching it like a Staraptor after its prey. It hissed and snarled angrily. "Gotcha!"

"Crap, yo!" Moon felt her eyes roll into the astral plane as she heard the voices of a familiar group of thugs. "Did she just grab a Gumshoos?!"

"Dude, that's frickin' nuts, yo!"

She turned around, ignoring the screeching Gumshoos in her hand as she stared at the two Team Skull thugs with as much disdain as she could muster. "Go away. I'm busy."

"No way!"

"We want revenge!"

"Payback! We're gonna mess up your trial!"

"No," Moon growled. The sun was close to setting. She did not have time for this. Instead of pulling out her Pokéballs, she dashed forward and punched one of the thugs in the gut, making him gag and fall to the ground. She shifted shifted the Gumshoos-which was now silent in shock-under her arm and glared at his friend. 

"Y-Yo, what the heck, man!?" The last thug standing grabbed his friend and booked it out of there. 

She huffed and looked down at Gumshoos. "You good?" It hesitantly nodded, and she set it back on the ground. She pulled out Loupe's Pokéball and Baby caught up to them. "Gotta fight ya." 

It growled and waved its hand dismissively.  _"Don't botha, kid. Yer scary. Just go on in and see the big guy."_

"Okay..." She put the ball back and picked Baby up. "Ready?"

 _"I was born ready!"_   Baby grinned and purred loudly. _"_ _Let's do this!"_

* * *

 Moon and Baby walked into the Totem Pokémon's den. The Torracat was on edge, but his trainer was incredibly calm.

The den was an open roofed cavern covered in a variety of foliage and moss. At the far end of the den was a shiny totem with a little crystal inside of it. 

 _"It's close..."_ Baby murmured, pressing close to her leg.  _"I can feel it..."_

"I do too." She looked around and stood tall. "Totem Pokémon! I need to speak with you!"

They heard the shuffling of something moving above them, and the largest Gumshoos either had ever seen lumbered over to the ledge above them and looked down at them with a curious scowl.  _"What? Ya wanna talk? To me?"_

She nodded. "I have questions that you might be able to answer." 

_"... this for real?"_

"Yup."

_"We're really havin' this conversation?"_

"Yup." 

The Totem Pokémon frowned, then jumped down to the ground with a grunt.  _"Oy, I'm gettin' too old for this..."_ it grumbled before cracking its back and turning to look down at Moon and Baby-Cat.  _"Well, whatcha want?"_

"Uh... Tapu Koko said I was more than I knew...?"

_"It did? Like, to you?"_

She nodded, rubbing her arm shyly. "I just..."

Baby rubbed against her leg.  _"Moon wants to know what she is."_

 _"Ah. I see."_ The giant Gumshoos looked her over with a thoughtful frown and a few soft grunts of inquiry.  _"Well... I'm an old Gumshoos, and my memory's not the best... But I think ya might be able to find more on Poni Island. I remember talk years ago of some important culture guy leaving Alola a couple years ago. I dunno."_

"Culture guy?"

_"Yeah. They're big on old Alola culture in Poni. It was, like, 25 years ago. I might not be o' much help."_

"N-No... I think you did help." She smiled. "Thanks."

_"Eh, no problem. Now, can we finish this up? I gotta battle ya for the trial to be over."_

Moon nodded and grinned at Baby. "Fine by us."

 _"Good! Now get ready for a butt whoopin' kid!"_ It roared, and a Yungoos scurried in from one of the holes in the wall.  _"We don't plan to go easy on ya!"_

Baby hopped in front of her, his fur spiking up.  _"Bring it!"_

"Baby, use Fire Fang!" Moon ordered!

The Torracat launched at the Yungoos, yowling as it's mouth blazed brightly with fire. The Yungoos tried to counter with a Tackle, but Baby knocked it away into a wall with one blow. He grinned and let out a triumphant battle cry before glaring at Gumshoos.

 _"Dang, you kids are tough!"_ Gumshoos stepped up and launched at Baby to Bite him, but it was too slow compared to the agile Torracat. Baby kept just out of reach and shot Ember attacks at it when it tried to retaliate. With one final shot, Gumshoos fell onto its stomach with a groan.  _"A'right, I'm done! Ya win!"_

 _"Really?"_ Baby tilted his head curiously. 

 _"Yes. Now go. It's almost night time, and I wanna go to bed. Take the Normalium Z with you."_ It got to it's feet and lumbered back into its lair.  _"Get outta here, ya dang kids..."_

"Goodnight..." Moon called after it as it disappeared into the darkness. She picked up Baby and held him close. "You good?"

 _"Yeah."_ He nuzzled her and purred.  _"You need a bath..."_

"So do you." She snorted and headed back to the entrance of Verdant Cave, a new pep in her step. She had two small victories that day. She won her first rial, and she was on the way to finding what she was looking for. She felt like she was walking on clouds. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon talks to her mom, tells Hau and Lillie everything, and takes part in an unconventional version of the Melemele Grand Trial.

# Chapter Six

When Moon woke up the next morning, she still felt like she was walking on air. She grinned as she laid in bed and thought over everything that happened. Even the formalities after the trial with Ilima teaching her how to use the Z-Ring and the Normalium Z properly hadn't even dented her mood in the slightest. 

Her mind turned to her conversation with the professor. He'd said she had great friends and stuff like that. She had to agree with him on that. Hau was the best friend she'd always wanted, and Lillie... gosh, Lillie was wonderful... She should probably tell them about her stuff. She should probably tell her mom, too... Mom was really okay with this kinda stuff. She'd always known Moon was different.

With a sigh, she pushed a sleeping Baby-Cat off her chest and sat up, ignoring his sleepy whine as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. 

 _"Why are you getting up...?"_ he mumbled, stretching lazily.  _"It's so early..."_

"Gotta talk to mom and my friends," she grunted as she put on her pants. 

This got his attention.  _"You're gonna tell them what's going on?"_

"Yeah." She looked back at him. "They should know. 'Specially Mom."

 _"Need me to come with you when you go downstairs?"_ He got to his feet and hopped off the bed.  _"I know it's your mom, but I don't mind helping out."_

"'M good. It's just Mom." She knelt down and rubbed his ears. "You can still come if you want." 

He grinned and climbed onto her shoulders while she was knelt down.  _"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"_

She chuckled softly and straightened up, carrying her Torracat on her shoulders as she ran downstairs to see her mom. 

Moon's mom was in the kitchen making breakfast, humming along to the radio as the smell of bacon filled the air. She always got up around when Moon did, since she didn't want her baby girl to fend for herself in the morning. She always made Moon eat a hearty breakfast each day.

"Morning, sweetie!" she called to her daughter as Moon came downstairs. "I heard you beat the first trial! I'm so proud of you!" She set down a plate of fruit and bacon. "Hau went through the trial while you were at the Professor's, so now you two can take on Hala together! My little island trial champion needs all the nourishment she can get to beat him!"

"Thanks, mom..." Moon smiled and sat down at the table. Baby sat beside her in the chair meant for her dad. "Mom, I need to tell you something important, before I go."

Her mother raised an eyebrow curiously. "What is it, sweetie? You know you can tell me anything."

Moon nodded, looking down at her plate. "Remember the festival...? When Tapu Koko came...?" 

"Of course. That was quite a surprise. Hala said that that normally doesn't happen at the festival."

"Well... after that... Uh, I can talk to Pokémon...?" 

Her mother's eyes widened in surprise. "You can talk to Pokémon?" 

Moon nodded shyly. To her surprise, her mother smiled and sat beside her. 

"I figured this might happen one day." Her mom pat her shoulder. "Your father mentioned something about this. He didn't know everything, but his family used to have a history in Alola."

Moon's eyes widened. "What kind of history...?"

"I honestly don't know. His parents never really told us that part, just what we might expect." She sighed. "All I know is, they lived on Poni Island. So, that's where all the answers must be."

"Poni... That's what Gumshoos said..."

"Then I guess you've got a big trip ahead." Her mother smiled. "Who knew we'd find so much excitement in laid-back Alola?"

Moon giggled softly. "Yeah... This is pretty exciting..."

"I hope you find your answers, sweetie." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Now eat up! You've got a big day today!, and I'm sure your friends should learn about this as well before you leave Melemele."

* * *

 "You can WHAT?!" Hau and Lillie screamed in shock.

Moon blinked at them with wide eyes. She'd called her friends to meet her at the Malasada shop before she and Hau went battle Hala in the grand trial later that day, and had planned on telling them everything while they celebrated her and Hau's victory in the first trial. When she had told them, they almost lost their minds.

"Uh... yeah, I can..." 

"Since when?!" Hau asked. 

"When Tapu Koko showed up..." Moon held Baby-Cat to her chest, rubbing his paws gently to help her keep calm. "I think that triggered it..." 

"That's incredible..." Lillie gasped. "Who knows about it?"

"My mom and the Professor. The professor was the first to know. He promised to keep it a secret and to help when he can." She smiled. "He told me to talk to the Totem Pokémon, and Gumshoos and my mom say to go to Poni." 

Both of her friends frowned. "What's on Poni...?" 

"I don't know... We'll just find out when we get there." 

"You want us to go with you?" Hau grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! I've always wanted to go on an adventure!"

"Aren't you and Moon already going on the trials?" Lillie asked dryly. "I think that's adventure enough."

"But it has no mystery or suspense! Moon's search for identity has all of that and more! And who wouldn't want to help her out!?" He ate a malasada with a smug grin. "It'll be awesome! You should come too!"

Her eyes widened. "You want me to come along?"

"Totally. Moon definitely wants you to come." He winked at moon mischievously. "Right, Moon?"

 _"Yeah. Right, Moon?"_ Baby teased with a purr.

Moon blushed brightly and nodded, looking away from all of them. "Y-Yeah... I-I want you to come, Lillie..." 

Lillie blushed brightly and smiled. "I guess I could..."

"Great!" Hau grinned in delight. "It'll just be the three of us, exploring the islands and the world!"

"That's a little much..." Moon giggled softly. "Now let's go see your grandpa so we can leave Melemele. We've got a long way to Poni."

"I almost forgot!" Being on the inside of the booth with Lillie blocking his exit, he stood up on the booth seat and hopped over into the empty booth behind them before shimmying out like an Ekans shedding its skin. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Lillie put the rest of the Malasadas in the bag before running after him. "We're not done eating!"

"We can eat on the way! Hurry up!" 

Baby laughed and wiggled out of Moon's arms and jumped to the floor.  _"C'mon, Moon! Hau will leave us behind!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She got up and ran after the three of them out of the malasada shop. "I can get us a ride, you know!"

* * *

 Hala raised eyebrow as he heard the sound of thundering hooves. Within seconds, he saw his grandson and his friends riding on a trio of Tauros, Moon leading the herd and riding like a pro. 

"What on earth are you kids doing?!" he asked over the commotion as the kids rode into Iki Town. "Where are you kids off to in such a hurry?"

"We wanted to see you!" Hau grinned and jumped off his ride. "Me and Moon want to do the Grand Island Trial! She finished her first trial yesterday!"

Moon nodded as she and Baby got off her Tauros, then helped Lillie off hers. "Wanna fight!"

"Well, then. Which of you wants to go first-"

The kids groaned in annoyance, making him blink in surprise. "We want to go at once! A tag team battle!"

The kahuna rubbed his jaw. "Hm... That's never really been done before..."

"Please!"Moon bounced on her feet in front of him. Hau joined her in her bounced. They were till hyped up from the excitement at the Malasada shop. "We'll only use one Pokémon!"

"Yeah!" Hau pulled his best puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeaaase!" 

Hala sighed. "Well... I don't see why not..." 

"YES!" Hau and Moon bounced around happily, much to Lillie and Hala's amusement. "Moon, who are you gonna use?" Hau asked as his grandfather went to the battle stage to wait for them. 

Moon glanced at Baby-Cat, but the Torracat shook his head.  _"Nah. I'm good. Make things interesting and use Lobo!"_

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Loupe the Rockruff was a Rock-type. He had a clear typing disadvantage. Her Trumbeak Cannonball would be a better choice for the battle.

_"Don't give me that look. Hau's gonna use Dartrix, so you can go low while he aims high. Besides, it gives you more of a challenge and you can get to working with him better."_

She understood that logic. With a nod, she rubbed his ears and grabbed Lobo's Pokéball. "'M using my Rockruff. You gonna use Dartrix?"

Hau grinned. "Totally! I thought you were gonna use Baby-Cat. He is your partner."

"He didn't want to." She shrugged. "Need to use Lobo more."

"That's a good idea!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stage. 

"Wait!" They stopped as Lillie jogged over. She blushed before kissing Moon's cheek quickly. "G-Good luck out there... Both of you..." 

Moon blushed back. "Thanks, L-Lillie..." With a surge of confidence, she kissed the blonde girl's cheek before running off after Hau, leaving Lillie looking practically starstruck.

Hau grinned at her when she got onto the stage beside him. "Quite the good luck charm~" he teased, elbowing her side as he grabbed his Dartrix's Pokéball. 

"Hush," she grumbled at him, releasing Loupe from his ball.

The Rockruff yipped excitedly, tail wagging at 90 miles an hour as he bounced around in circle.  _"Oh boy! Are we gonna play? Huh? Huh?"_

She shook her head discreetly. "Sit, Lobo." When he sat down obediently, she knelt down and rubbed his ears.  _"_ We're battling.This might be rough. You wanna back out?"

_"Nope! I wanna battle with you!"_

"Are you kids ready?" Hala asked as he withdrew two Pokéballs from his pocket. "For someone being so excited and ready to get this done, you're awful slow to start."

She nodded and kissed the top of his forehead before standing up. "We're ready, Hala."

"Bring it, Grampa!" Hau grinned as he released his Dartrix. The owl fluffed its feathers dramatically.

Hala laughed and released a Mankey and a Makuhita onto the stage. "Then take your best shot, kids! I won't go easy on either of you! Mankey, use Karate chop! Makuhita, use Arm Thrust!" 

"Dartrix, use Peck!!" Hau ordered. 

"Sand Attack," Moon commanded.

The four Pokémon clashed like tiny titans. Lobo and Dartrix worked as a team to fight Hala's Pokémon, with Loupe disorienting them while Dartrix attacked. They kept Hala's team blind and guessing. No matter what they did, Mankey and Makuhita couldn't land a blow on either Moon or Hau's Pokémon. When Hala's team was on their last feet, Lobo switched attacks and used Bite on Makuhita as Dartrix used Peck on Mankey, knocking both out like flies.

"You kids are quite the team!" Hala chuckled as he recalled his Pokémon. "Color me impressed!"

"So, we passed the trial?" Hau asked.

"Yes, Hau." He game over and pat their heads fondly. "You two past the grand trial."

Moon giggled in delight as Lobo cheered and barked happily around her feet. "We did it!" 

"Yeah, we did!" He laughed and hugged her excitedly. "Lillie should kiss you more often!"

She blushed and grumbled. "Hau...!" 

Lillie ran up and hugged Moon and Hau tightly. "You did it! I'm so proud of you guys!" she squealed. "You're both going big places, I know it!" 

Hala shook his head with a laugh. "Alright, you three. Come to the house to get your Fightium Z and your passports stamped. After that, you kids are free to go to Akala Island to continue your journey." 

Hau grinned and dragged Moon and Lillie along. "Let's go! We gotta get to Akala pronto!" 

"HAU!" the girls yelled, but there was no stopping him as he ran along to his house with them both in tow. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon and her friends go to Akala, and Lillie gets a rival.

# Chapter Seven

"Alright, kids!" Moon's mom chirped happily as she, Hala, and the three children walked through Hau'oli City together. "Professor Kukui was very kind to offer you three a ride, so I want you to be on your best behavior!"

"Yes, ma'am," all three kids chimed.

"And I want you to help out if he asks," Hala added. "He didn't have to take you to Akala. If he needs you to do something for him, do it."

"Yes, sir," they chimed again, then all giggled to each other in excitement. They were ecstatic to continue their much more pressing adventure of finding out Moon's origins and family history, and even though they couldn't just go straight to Poni, taking the long way wasn't any less exciting. 

"What do you think Akala's like?" Lillie asked. 

"Well," Hau piped up, "Grandpa says that it's much bigger than Melemele, and that they have three trial captains instead of just one! There's also this really fancy hotel, and the Battle Royal Dome!"

"Battle Royal Dome?" Moon tilted her head in confusion, mimicking Baby-Cat's head tilt from her shoulders. "What's that?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of it," Lillie added. 

"Okay, Moon, I understand, but you, Lillie? This is a crime!" he lamented dramatically, leaning back with the back of his hand to his forehead as if he had a bad case of the vapors and was going to faint. "The Battle Royal Dome is this arena where you can battle three other trainers at once! The trainer with the most knockouts is the winner!" 

The girls grinned. "It sounds like a lot of fun!" Moon said cheerfully, looking over her shoulder at Baby. "Wanna tray the dome when we get to Akala?"

 _"You know it!"_ He nuzzled her cheek with a purr.  _"I bet it'll be fun!"_

She chuckled and scratched behind his ears. "He's definitely in."

"Awesome!" Hau grinned at her. "Me and Dartrix might compete too!" 

"Alright, kids!" Hala called, grabbing their attention. "Here we are! Professor Kukui's boat!"

The kids looked around the two adults and at the rickety old sailboat docked at the marina. It looked to be several decades old, with a patched up sail and roughed up sides that looked it'd been battered up in a few storms. It was just...

 _"It looks like crap,"_ Baby said aloud, voicing everyone's opinions.  _"Are we really getting on this?"_

Moon nodded. 

_"Can we, like... not do that? 'Cuz I don't want to sink."_

She shook her head. She agreed with him completely, but it wasn't like they had much of a choice. 

Professor Kukui stepped out from behind the sail and grinned at the kids. "Alola, cousins! Ready to go?"

"I am!" Hau piped up, grinning as if this boat wasn't the sailing equivalent of a jalopy. 

"Excellent!" He grabbed a tool box and sat down by the steering wheel and started to tighten a few bolts. "Why don't you say goodbye while I finish up on some maintenance? It shouldn't be much longer."

Moon nodded and turned to her mother. Her mom was smiling lovingly with pride in her eyes. "I love you, Mom..."

"I love you too, sweetie." She pulled Moon into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, Moon. I know you'll do great things as you grow and become a better trainer."

Moon smiled at her and hugged her back. "I'll come back and visit, I promise."

"I know you will. But I'm sure you'll have more important things to do than to worry about little old me." She caressed her cheek gently. "You've got a whole world just waiting to be explored. You don't need me to hold you back." She looked up when Lillie and Hau started to get on the boat. "I think it's time for you to go." 

Moon kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "Bye, Mom..." 

"Goodbye, Moon." Her mother kissed her forehead and let go of her. 

She gave her one last smile before following Hau onto the sailboat. The professor smiled at her and pulled her off to the side. "Hey, how'd it go with your mom?"

"She knows... I also told Hau and Lillie..."

Kukui grinned. "Wonderful! This will make this whole trip so much easier. Now go take a seat." He pat her shoulder and let her sit with Hau and Lillie, then turned to the adults on the Marina. "Hala! Can you give us a shove off?"

"Any time!" Hala rolled his sleeves up and with a mighty shove, he pushed the boat away from the marina and into open water. He waved to them as they began to sail away. "Good luck, kids! Call me when you get to Akala, Hau!"

"Good luck!" Moon's mom called as well, and the kids waved back as they drew farther and farther away. 

Lillie smiled at Moon once they couldn't see the marina anymore, while Hau went help Professor Kukui sail the boat. "This is nicer than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah. There's a lot less splinters in my butt than I thought I'd get."

She laughed, her cheeks flushing an adorable pink. It made Moon's heart flutter like crazy. "You're so funny, Moon!"

Baby-Cat smirked as he watched from a safer spot behind Moon away from the water.  _"Hold her hand! Girls like that!"_

Moon blushed and glared at him. "No."

_"Ugh! Fine!"_

She looked back at Lillie, who was watching the sea around them. Luvdisc and Lanturn jumped out of the water alongside the boat, making water splash around and allowing for small rainbows to form. It the bright sunshine and the sea wind, Lillie looked like an angel, and Moon just knew that, somehow, even if things looked dark, everything would be okay.

* * *

 

The trip to Akala took a few hours, and it was after noon when they finally arrived at the docks. The weather had gotten even balmier by the time they'd gotten the sailboat docked and tied up.

"Ahhh... Smell that, kids?" Kukui sighed after a deep breath. "That's the smell of Akala and all it has to offer!" He hopped off the boat and onto the dock, and began to help the kids off one at a time. "I called the kahuna for Akala Island, so she should be here pretty soon to meet you all!"

"What's she like?" Hau asked, the second on in line to be helped. 

"Well, Olivia is a tough lady." The professor got him off the boat without much trouble. "She specializes in Rock-Types, and owns a little jewelry store somewhere on the island.

As the professor was busy getting Moon off last, Lillie's duffel bag started to wiggle. With a burst of energy, Nebby busted its way out of the bag and started to run down the dock. "Nebby!" Lillie called as she chased after it. "Come back!"

Moon's eyes hardened and she jumped off the boat, leaving Kukui with an armload of Torracat, and raced off after the scampering Cosmog with a fierce determination.

"Moon, be careful!" the Professor called after her with wide eyes. "Watch where you're going!" 

She didn't listen, too focused on catching Nebby. As dock gave way to street, she sped up and tackled it to the ground, tucking into a roll to minimize damage as she slowed down. 

"AAH!" came a cry of surprise as she collided into something, causing it to fall on top of her. Moon found herself lying on her stomach with Nebby mushed under her and a body on top of her. The body groaned and got off, allowing Moon to move to her knees and look at them. The body belong to a boy a few years older than her with spiky red and black hair that looked like flames and cool red shorts. He had tribal tattoos on his shoulders and a medallion similar to Ilima's, and he was staring at her with wide eyes.

"U-Uh... are you okay...?" he stammered, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Moon!" Lillie ran over and hugged her, using the distraction to get Nebby into her bag again. "You're not hurt are you?"

""m fine." She blushed brightly.

The boy got up and helped Moon to her feet. "I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was going!"

"I think that's my line..." Moon chuckled. "I'm Moon, from Melemele. This is Lillie."

"Kiawe... N-Nice to meet you!" He grinned at her. "I'm one of the trial captains here on Akala!"

"Wow, that's impressive."

"I guess," Lillie mumbled, holding Moon's hand tightly. 

Kiawe didn't seem to hear her, and shook Moon's free hand. "If you're doing the island trials, I'll be happy to battle you whenever you want!"

"Ah, Kiawe," Professor Kukui greeted as he, Hau, and Baby-Cat joined them. "So good to see you!"

 _"Moon!"_ Baby jumped out of Kukui's arms and onto her shoulders, cuddling close and nuzzling her cheek with a purr.  _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, Baby." She rubbed his cheek with a grin. "You didn't get wet, did you?"

 _"No, but Kukui doesn't scratch my ears right."_ His tail curled around her neck protectively as he eyed Kiawe, who was staring right back.  _"What's his problem?"_

"Your Torracat is magnificent," Kiawe marveled. "Can I hold it?"

"Gettin' handsy with a cute girl?" teased a woman's voice. A woman in pink covered with beautiful jewels and two other girls-one about Moon's age with long green hair and overalls, and the other short with equally short sapphire hair-came towards them, all laughing brightly.

He blushed blushed brightly and scowled. "Olivia!"

"C'mon, Kiawe~!" the green haired girl giggled as she grinned cheekily. "Introduce us to your crush~!" 

Kukui laughed. "Kids, this is Olivia the kahuna, and these nice young ladies are the other trial captains Mallow and Lana."

Olivia smiled at Hau, Lillie, and Moon. "Welcome to Hea Hea City. Make yourselves at home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets a tagalong through Akala, gets another clue, and has a talk with Lillie.

# Chapter Eight

"Does he have to follow us?" Lillie asked dryly.

"It's not following if I'm walking with you," Kiawe retorted with a scowl.

Moon watched the two glare at each other from either side of her, trying to avoid their glares. Kiawe had decided to come with them as they went around Akala, since they didn't know the way around the much larger island. He wasn't busy that day with trials or his job, so there wasn't anything really stopping him from from tagging along. Hau and Moon were fine with it and welcomed him into the group, but Lillie was not thrilled with it.

"Why don't you just go back to Hea Hea? We have important things we have to do," Lillie huffed. "Important things that don't involve you."

The trial captain raised an eyebrow the small blonde girl. "What's so important that I can't come along?" 

Hau looked between her and Moon, who both looked right back. The silent question hung heavily in the air. 'Should we tell him?' The decision was all up to Moon, really. This was her mission.

Moon the glanced at Baby, silently asking for his advice.

_"He seems pretty trustworthy,"_ Baby replied.  _"You can tell him, if you'd like. It's all up to you."_

She nodded. "I have a lot of history I'm trying to find..."

Kiawe's eyes widened a fraction. "History? What kind of history?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

 "All we know is that we can find it on Poni," Hau added. 

"Poni, huh?" Kiawe thought it over. "Not much there on Poni... There's the Altar of Sunne, the Battle Tree-"

Mon frowned. "Wait, what was that first one?" 

"The Altar of Sunne? It's this huge stone structure from ancient times to worship the sun and some Legendary Pokémon." The trial captain shrugged. "I don't know a lot about it, but I hear there used to be some kind or priest or champion to protect the altar or something like that." 

"Wow..." Hau whisted. "That sounds so cool..."

"I guess it is. I only heard about this stuff from my parents as a bedtime story as a kid. Supposedly, the priest was supposed to be magic and more Pokémon than person." His attention turned away from the Melemele trio as they began to approach some tall grass, then stopped them with a raised hand. "Hold up... There's something in the grass..."

They all watched as a Mudbray slowly came out of the grass and munched on some dirt. It didn't seem to notice them yet. Moon pulled out her Rotomdex to look it up. 

_["Mudbray! The Donkey Pokémon! A ground-Type Pokémon,"]_ Rotom recited.  _["The mud stuck to Mudbray's hooves enhances its grip and its powerful running gait."}_

Kiawe and Hau went to draw their Pokéballs, but Moon stepped around them and just walked towards the Mudbray. The trial captain was in shock. "Moon!" he hissed, reaching to grab her and pull her back, but Baby's snarl from her shoulders stopped him. "Mudbray can be really dangerous!"

She just waved him off and crouch near it. "Hi," she greeted it, making it raise its head to look at her. "I'm Moon."

_"Ya think yer one of them 'Poké Psychics' or whatever, don'tcha?"_ it huffed in a country drawl.  _"Ya weirdo humans're all the same..."_

"Trust me, I'm not."

It paused and flicked it's ear curiously, then looked at Baby-Cat. _"Is t_ _his gal f'real?"_

_"Yeah, dude. She's legit."_

_"Well I'll be..."_ It trotted over and sniffed at Moon.  _"What on earth are ya doin' here? Ya should have one o' them fancy TV shows."_

"Somebody knows a lot about human stuff." She hesitantly rubbed its nose. "Did you used to belong to a farm or something?"

_"Nah. I used ta have a trainer, but he was mean an' left me. He called me Samson, so I guess ya can call me that, too."_

"Do you want to tag along with us, Samson? I was planning to catch you, but it's up to you."

Samson looked at her in surprise.  _"Ya'd let me just walk around with ya?"_

"Yup." 

_"Hm..."_ His tail flicked around.  _"I'll come with ya, I suppose. Ya seem like a nice gal. As long as ya keep yer friends from tryna catch me."_

"Deal." She stood up and rubbed his mane and neck, then turned to the rest of the group. "This is Samson. He'll be walking with us. Don't try catching him."

Hau gave her a thumbs-up. "Got it, Moon!"

Kiawe was staring at her with his mouth gaping open. "You... you can talk to Pokémon...?"

She shrugged. "Yeah..."

Lillie rolled her eyes and bumped against him as she walked past him to stand by Moon, holding her free hand and making her blush. "She's also super strong and fast and tough," she added, almost like she was bragging. "And her eyes glow in the dark."

The trial captained tried to say something, gaping like a Magikarp, until he sighed and gave up. "Let's just... Let's just get you to Brooklet Hill..." he muttered as he started walking again. The Melemele trio followed after him. 

Moon walked beside him, letting go of Lillie's hand to pat his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." He nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He looked at her with furrowed brows. "So... you can really do all that stuff...?"

"Seems like." She smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm a tough kid."

"I don't doubt it..." he chuckled. "You went up to a wild Mudbray and chatted with it like it was nothing, and I met you when you literally knocked me off my feet." 

She laughed. "I'm still sorry about that."

As they talked, neither noticed Lillie walking behind them and glaring as angrily as she could at Kiawe. She looked furious.

Hau gave her a worried look. "Are you okay...?"

"Peachy," she ground out. 

"Moon doesn't like him like that, Lillie."

"Look how easily she talks to him. She warmed up pretty quickly, if you ask me." 

"They just click really well. You know, they just get each other. Doesn't mean she wants to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Hau."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Just have faith in her. I can tell you with absolute certainty that she likes you."

LIllie sighed. "Look, as much as I trust your opinion, I need to here that firsthand..." She watched Moon and Kiawe laugh together up front over Baby-Cat's antics. "... which doesn't look like it'll be happening soon..." 

* * *

 

The walk to Brooklet Hill wasn't a long or very eventful one-save for Moon managing to catch a Bounsweet she named Berryna that evolved into a Steenee as they made their way northward along the island -and it wasn't long before they arrived to the trial site.  

To keep the trial fair, Hau and Moon couldn't go in at the same time. A coin toss officiated by Kiawe was carried out, and Hau won the first go through the trial. While he carried out his trial, Moon waited patiently with Lillie while Kiawe watched Hau. 

"How are you feeling?" Moon asked Lillie. "You've seemed kinda upset lately." 

"I-I'm fine!" Lillie squeaked, blushing brightly. "I-It's just the heat, I guess!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You don't normally get crabby when you're hot..." She held Berryna as she watched Samson, Baby, and the rest of her Pokémon played in the grass. "I'm just worried about you. I've never seen you act like that. I just want to know you're okay."

Lillie sighed and leaned against her, holding her hand tightly. "I'm fine, Moon. Don't worry about me."

"Can't help it." Moon smiled and leaned into Lillie as well. "I wanna make sure you're safe." 

"Moon!" Kiawe called from the trial site entrance. "Hau's done! It's your turn!"

She sighed and stood up. "Guess it's my turn..."

Lillie smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making both of them blush. "Good luck..." 

"Th-Thanks..." Moon gave her a sheepish grin before calling Samson over and collecting the rest of her team. "Could you watch him, please? I don't want want someone to catch him while I'm gone." 

"O-Of course!" Lillie hesitantly pet the Mudbray's mane. 

"Behave, Samson. Lillie's too nice to yell at you."

_"I'll try mah best. She seems like she's as sweet as a peach."_ Samson flicked his ear lazily.  _"I'll behave mahself for her."_

She grinned and rubbed his ears. "Good boy." And with that, she scooped Baby-Cat up and headed for Brooklet Hill.

_"This is gonna be rough, isn't it?"_ Baby asked.

"I dunno. But I think it'll be really wet."

He grimaced.  _"Ugh... I hate wet..."_

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon takes of Lana's trial while Samson and Lillie get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's gonna be a couple more horizontal breaks in this one, but that's just how I felt like it needed to be written.

# Chapter Nine

Brooklet Hill was unlike any hill Moon had ever seen, or Alola just had a loose definition of the term. Here, it referred to step like elevations of land filled with pools of water of varying depths. She couldn't see the bottom on some of them as she crossed over the small bridges going over them as she made her way to Lana.

The short trial captain smiled at her cheerfully. "Hello! Welcome to Brooklet Hill!" 

Moon grunted with a nod in greeting. "Where's the Totem Pokémon?"

"Someone's certainly and eager Bibarel. In order to take on the Totem Pokémon, you'll need to be able to find it first."

She frowned. "Which entails...?"

"If you have a Pager, I'll show you!" Lana stuck her hand out to accept the device, which Moon begrudgingly handed over to her. She fiddled with the controls before scanning a barcode and finally handing it back. "Here you go!"

"What'd you do to it?"

"I added Lapras to your Ride Pager. Now you can go in the water, which you'll need to do in order to complete the trial."

Both Moon and Baby-Cat made a face. "We don't want to get wet."

"You'll be fine! It's perfectly safe! All you have to do is find something in the Pokémon's den!"

"That just sounds like a horrible idea..."

"I promise, you'll be fine."

Moon huffed and called a Lapras for a ride. "Baby, stay on the bridge."

_"Don't have to tell me twice."_ He hopped off her shoulder and sat beside Lana's feet, far away from the water's edge.  _"I'll be with you  in spirit."_

She snorted and climbed onto the Lapras' shell saddle. "Make sure I don't get too wet," she muttered to it, patting its neck.

_"I'll try, miss,"_ it replied as it looked back at her.  _"Hold on tight."_ With that, it swam into the Totem Pokémon's den.

Moon couldn't help but feel anxious. She didn't like this feeling of suspense and anticipation as she waited for something to come out of this watery grotto. The water was far too deep for her to see the bottom, but she could sense that something was down there below her, swimming around beneath her and just waiting for a sign of weakness.

She reined the Lapras in and froze when she saw bubbles from the center of the pool. Her eyes glowed brightly as she hesitantly drew closer and before she could react, a huge leviathan of a Pokémon shot out of the water and roared in challenge. Her eyes widened in dread and shock as it fell back into the water and created a huge splash that came right towards her.

'Oh no...' she thought to herself. 'I really don't wanna get wet...'

* * *

 

Moon trudged out of Brooklet Hill with shoeless, soggy steps, her mood as low and dampened as her clothes. Despite having beaten the Totem Pokémon Wishiwashi, the victory had been soured by how soaked she had gotten. Even her underwear and bra felt like she'd just taken them out of the washing machine and put them on. 

Kiawe and Hau frowned slightly as she came out. Hau was drying out now that he'd had some time in the un, but was far less upset about it that she was.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he came over.

"Don't like water..." she grumbled, shivering despite the warm day. "Not without a swimsuit..."

"Ah... Wishiwashi got you, didn't it?"

"That thing is kind of a jerk," Kiawe added. "I remember battling it, and it was horrible."

She nodded, picking Baby-Cat up and holding his warm body close to hers. He yowled in protest, but he didn't fight her on it. She looked around and for Lillie and Samson when they didn't come over immediately to see her. "Where are they...?"

"Here!" Lillie came running up the path with Samson trotting at her side. The Mudbray looked pretty cheerful as his swishing tail and bounce in his gait to his loud, happy brays. Moon noticed he was wearing a Cleffa visor on his head. "Sorry, we got caught up with something!"

_"Miss Lillie is so nice!"_ Samson rubbed up against Lillie's side before galloping off to Moon's side.  _"We had fun while you were busy!"_

"What on earth did you two do? Where did you get that hat?"

"We won it!" Lillie chirped.

She raised an eyebrow. "Won it? Will one of you just tell me what happened?"

"Okay, okay!" Lillie giggled. "Well, it all started while we were waiting for you..."

* * *

_Earlier that day...._

Lillie sighed as she sat in the grass, her eyes squinting as she looked up at the sky so her eyes wouldn't be hurt by the harsh sun. She was bored. Hau and Kiawe broing it up as they waited for Moon to come back. It was taking quite a long time...

She sighed softly and rubbed Samson's ears absently. "You're such a handsome boy..." She giggled softly and leaned in close. "Definitely more handsome that Kiawe," she whispered in his ear, laughing as he brayed in laughter. 

Kiawe looked over at the pair and snorted. "Why aren't you taking part on the trials, Lillie?'

"O-Oh... Um, I-I just never had that kinda nerve..." She rubbed Samson's ears and neck. "I'm not very good with being assertive..."

"Not like that can't be fixed. You can try it out at the Royal Avenue Pokémon Contest."

"Pokémon Coontest?" She frowned in confusion. "I thought they only did that is Hoenn and Sinnoh..."

"It's not a professional thing. It's a little island thing we do, like a county fair. Kids and adults compete to show off their Pokémon and the bonds they share. " He shrugged. "You can try it with one of our Pokémon, if you want to do it."

She frowned slightly, then looked at Samson. "I think I'll use him..."

He raised an eyebrow. "But he's a wild Pokémon."

"Moon said he used to be tame." She stood up and shrugged. "It might do him good to get used to people again."

"I guess... Just be careful. Moon's not here to act as translator. It'd be bad if something happened." 

"We'll be fine. Samson's a good boy." She looked at the Mudbray. "Do you want to go to a competition?"

Samson immediately got up and brayed, his tail swishing excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled and pet him. "We'll be back soon!" she called as she led Samson down the path, both of them with a spring of excitement in their steps. 

"Be careful!" Kiawe yelled back, then sighed softly as he watched them go.

The pair soon reached Royal Avenue, home of the Battle Dome and the local Thrifty Mart. The place was bustling with activity as people and Pokémon gathered around the central garden. Some were battling, others were going about some stalls for food and items, and even more were getting ready for the contest. It was like an orderly chaos that she'd never seen before.

Lillie kept a hand on Samson's neck as she signed up at a tent by a few makeshift stages where all the contestants were congregated. She signed up for the Tough competition after seeing how few people were in it, then went join the rest of the crowd. There were old ladies with Snubbulls and Vulpixes, kids with Bug-types, dancers with Oricorio and Bellossom, and all walks of life imaginable. 

"Wow... There's so many people..."

"Of course!" an old lady nearby said as she groomed her Flareon. "It's a community event! People from Heahea, Paniola, and Konikoni all come here to these contests and the Battle Dome." 

"That's amazing..." Lillie smiled. "This is my first time here."

"I could've figured. I'm sure you'll do well. You Mudbray is quite the specimen." 

She giggled. "Thanks! Samson and I are trying to become closer as a team." Technically not a lie, but no one would know. "Your Flareon is really pretty. I bet it will win." 

"Thank you, dearie."

It wasn't long before the contests began. Lillie and a few boys went up to the Tough stage and showed off their Pokémon's performances and abilities. Chargabugs and Weedles and Pikachu all showed off how tough they were before a panel of judges and the audience watching, and it wasn't long before it was Lillie and Samson's turn to go.

"Uh... S-Samson... use Rototiller!" she said timidly

Samson brayed and churned up the dirt around the stage, making neat designs in the soil. The judges ate it up and clapped.

Lillie was starting to feel more confident. "Now use Bulldoze!" 

He charged over his designs, erasing them without breaking a sweat. He stomped his hooves in triumph and brayed again before joining Lillie back on stage and nuzzling her. 

She smiled and rubbed his ears as she led him off stage. "Good boy."

They waited for the judges to make their decision on the winner with the other contestants, both of them jittery with anticipation and excitement. She couldn't believe she'd been able to take command so well. She loved the feeling of being so assertive. Maybe one day she'll have her own Pokémon, and have battles herself! It sounded like such fun!

"Our second place winner for the Tough Contest is..." the judges called. "... Tommy and Weedle!"

One of the kids ran on stage with his Weedle, bouncing in excitement. His reward was a pouch of berries and small cash reward. 

"And now, the first place winner for the Tough Competition! The winner is... Lillie and Samson!" 

Lillie squealed in the surprise and delight as she and Samson ran up onto the stage. "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! We did it!"

"Congratulations!" One of the judges, the nurse from the Pokémon Center, said cheerfully. She handed Lillie a larger cash prize, some berries, a malasada shop gift card, and cute Cleffa visor. "This is the prize for first place. If you'd like to exchange the hat for another one, we can do that for you."

Samson nudged Lillie's arm and mouthed the brim of the visor before braying.

She giggled softly. "You like this hat?"

He brayed again and bounced around her in delight.

"Alright, alright!" She put the had on his head and kissed his nose before straightening up and clapping her hands together in delight. "There! You look so handsome!"

Samson jumped and bucked around the stage as he showed off his new hat to everyone, making the audience laugh and cheer for him.

Lillie giggled and rubbed his neck, then looked up at the sun. It had gotten awful late. Moon would probably be worried about her if she stayed much longer.

"Samson, we have to go!" she called as she ran off the stage. The Mudbray galloped after her and they bolted out of the Royal Avenue as fast as possible.

* * *

 

Moon blinked as Lillie's tale ended. Sweet, shy Lillie won a Pokémon Contest with a wild-ish Pokémon? It was... It was quite the surprise...

A giggle began to bubble out of her, and once the flow started it quickly turned into a torrent of laughter that made her double over. All discomfort and displeasure from earlier was just washed away in this river of happiness and laughter bursting from her.

Lilli blushed and giggled shyly. "I-I guess it's kinda funny..."

"No, I'm proud of you!" She stood up and gripped her shoulders, a large grin on her face and eyes glowing in joy. "Lillie, I'm so happy you got to get out of your shell! This is amazing!"

"You're proud of me...?" Lillie's cheeks went even brighter and she grinned back and hugged her. "I-I'm proud of me, too!"

Moon giggled and hugged her back as Samson and Baby hounced in excitement as they watched them. She hadn't felt this happy and bubbly before. It felt wonderful, and she didn't want it to stop. Not ever. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon take a little break and meets a few familiar strangers.

# Chapter Ten

The next day, after spending the night in a motel not far from Brooklet hill, Hau and Moon decided to take a day off from trials. Unfortunately, their tagalong guide Kiawe had to go to work at the Thrifty Mart, so they were on their own to find their way around Akala.

Which is how Moon and Lillie found themselves watching Hau gorge himself on malasadas at eight in the morning.

"How does he not get sick...?" Lillie asked quietly.

"I... I don't know..." Moon was just as speechless as she was. "Where does it all go...?"

"His personality, I think..." 

Hau pouted at them. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"You just ate almost a dozen malasadas," Moon stated dryly as she pet Baby-Cat's fur.

"You guys had some!"

"We each had one," Lillie added. "You ate everything else."

Moon nodded. "It was probably the only way to stop you from eating all 12."

He whined at them and sulked, making the girls laugh. The atmosphere quickly lightened and Hau's gluttonous transactions became forgotten as they finished up and left the shop. They were laughing and joking around as they walked when Moon bumped into someone on the street.

"Whoa!" a man yelped and stumbled. He stood up and brushed himself off as he turned around to look at her. That spiky auburn hair, that look of smug determination... this couldn't be him...

Another man-one who was taller than the first and with dark brown hair that poked out ridiculously from under his cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder-stopped and peered around his companion to look at Moon, only confirming her suspicions. He grunted questioningly at his companion. 

"Red, I'm fine," Green-former champion of Kanto and gym leader of Viridian City-muttered, putting his sunglasses back on his face. "I'm more worried about this kid. She looks like a Magikarp someone pulled out of the water."

He certainly wasn't wrong. Moon was staring at the pair with a gaping mouth and eyes as wide as saucers. The biggest celebrities of Kanto, Red and Green Oak, were here in Alola. She, of all the people in the world, in all the places in the world, bumped into them on Akala Island. 

"Kid?" Green asked. "You okay? You've been staring for, like, three minutes..."

Lillie shook her shoulder gently. "Moon? What's wrong?"

"You're Red and Green..." Moon murmured. 

Green raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah... Didn't think we'd find anyone who knew us out here... So much for our vacation..." 

Red shrugged and stood beside Green, an arm around the shorter man's shoulders. He jerked his head to the side and pulled him a bit.

"Alright, alright!" Green rolled his eyes. "Later, kids," he said with a wave as he let his silent boyfriend lead him away.

Hau, Lillie, and the Pokémon watched them go, each holding onto one of Moon's shoulders. The whole thing had been... unusual, to say the least. They'd never seen her act like that before. 

"Leeeeet's just go...." he murmured softly. 

"Y-Yeah..." Lillie nodded. "Let's go to the Battle Dome or something..."

He nodded, and they led Moon back the way they came. 

* * *

 The Battle Dome was very busy that day. Trainers from all over the islands were excited to take part in the Battle Royales or to simply watch them. Dozens of people and Pokémon filed into the dome, and the air was filled with excitement.

"This place is awesome!" Hau cheered. "I can't believe we're here!"

"Why? It's open to the public." Lillie asked. "Anyone can come here."

"Yeah, but I've never left Melemele before!" He grinned at the girls. "This is a whole new experience! Moon gets it!"

Moon nodded, petting Baby-Cat's fur. 

_"We're gonna compete!"_ Baby chirped happily, which his trainer translated for him.  _"I wanna try this Battle Royale thing out!"_

"Ooh! We'll try it out, too!" Hau grabbed one of his Pokéballs. "We need two more people now! Let's go find some people!" He tried to run off, but Moon and Lillie quickly grabbed him to stop him. "Hey! What gives?"

"Hau, we love you..." Lillie said sternly.

"We really do..." Moon added.

"But you're a little too..."

"Overzealous."

Hau pouted and sighed. "Alright, I see your point. So how do we convince someone to do a Battle Royale with us?"

"Did somebody say they wanted a Battle Royale?!" All three kids looked up at the second floor balcony to see a man in a masked wrestler costume grinning down at them before he flipped off and landed on his feet like a pro. The wrestler stroke a pose and winked at them, and it reminded Moon of Crasher Wake from Sinnoh when her mom used to watch wrestling on TV. "I'll battle with you kids!"

The look of excitement on Hau's face would have warmed the heart of even the frostiest Froslass. He shook Moon's shoulder as he ceased to be able to contain himself. "It's the Masked Royal! Oh my gosh, Moon! We're going to battle the Masked Royal!"

Moon blinked. "... that's Professor Kukui."

The Masked Royal laughed heartily. "Of course not! I'm the Masked Royal! But I am very good friends with him!" Despite his claims otherwise, he sounded and looked just like the professor. "How would you two like to battle me?"

"We'd love to!" Hau practically shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Excellent! Now, who shall be our fourth?" He looked around dramatically. "We can't do a Battle Royale without a fourth contender!"

"I'll do it." The four of them turned to look at the entrance, where Kiawe had just entered from. 

"I thought you had work," Lillie said with the slightest sneer to her voice.

"I'm on break. I've got time to compete before I have to go back to work." He drew out one of his Pokéballs from his belt as he came over to them. "I've been itching to see Moon and Hau in battle."

"More like just Moon..." she muttered quietly, but no one else-but Moon-heard.

"Excellent!" the Masked Royal cheered. "Then let's get to the ring! This will be a battle for the ages!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between Moon and Kiawe in the Battle Royale.

# Chapter Eleven

_"Ladies and gentlemen!"_ the announcer bellowed over the hanging mic as the audience roared from the stadium bleachers.  _"Today we have a special battle for you all to enjoy!"_

_"In the blue corner, our reigning champion! The man of the hour! The one! the only! The Masked Royal!"_

As the crowd cheered, the Masked Royal climbed onto the stage through the ring ropes and struck a pose, making the crowd cheer even more for their Number One. His charming grin and his showmanship always won them over.

_"In the red corner,"_ the announcer continued,  _"one of our local heroes! You know him! You love him! Here he is, Trial Captain Kiawe!"_ As he spoke, Kiawe joined the Masked Royal in the ring, waving at the crowd.

_"Who will be challenging our fair heroes in this battle royale?"_ the announcer waxed poetically.  _"Here today is-"_

"Shut up," Moon growled as she climbed into the ring, snatching the mic away from the announcer's hand and ignoring his yelp of surprise. She scowled at the crowd around her, eyes glowing faintly with determination and focus. She then gestured for Hau to come join them in the ring and held up the mic to her mouth as he scrambled into the ring. _"My name's Moon,"_ she stated into the mic. _"He's Hau. He's my best friend. We're from Melemele Island. I'm going to kick everyone's butts, including his because I refuse to lose. Let's fight."_ She let go of the mic and let it swing as she walked to the yellow corner.

The announcer fumbled a bit to catch the mic again.  _"U-Uh, yes... Anyway, the rules are simple! Each of you will you one Pokémon each! The trainer with the most knockouts under their belt wins! Now, can Hau and Moon defeat our heroes and claim victory? Or will they be crushed under Kiawe and the Masked Royal's might? Now, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLEEE!!"_

The Masked Royal grinned and released a Rockruff into the ring, while Kiawe sent out an Alolan Marowak. "You kids ready to rock?"

"Yeah!" Hau grinned as he let out his Dartrix. "I can't wait to get started!"

Moon grunted and let Baby-Cat hop out of her arms and onto the ring mat. "Enough chitchat. Baby, use Bite and take the Royal out."

"Marowak, use Flame wheel!" Kiawe commanded

"Wait what-" Hau didn't have time to react or give a command as the Mrowak shot over with flames roaring from its staff and spun it around and slammed it into Hau's Dartrix before flinging it out of the ring.

_"And Kiawe takes out Hau's Dartrix, earing a point for him and knocking Hau out of the competition!"_

"Kiawe! Why'd you do that?!" Hau pouted at him.

"It's a battle royale," Kiawe said with a grin. "Besides, I'm not the only one taking this seriously. Take a look at Moon and Baby-Cat."

While they were talking, Moon and Baby-cat were working like a well-oiled machine to take down the Masked Royal's Rockruff. She kept her eyes pinned on the man, forcing him to look her in the eye and distracting him with her unwavering gaze as her Torracat bit the Rockruff before dashing away and maneuvering around to bite it again and repeating the whole process. It was unnerving how well they worked together and how they took their opponents down. 

"You j-just don't let up...!" the Masked Royal stammered as he tried to keep up. "I-I've never had an opponent with this much tenactity...!"

Moon's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Good to know. I aim to be memorable."

Rockruff finally collapsed from all the damage and passed out onto the ring mat, then was recalled by the Masked Royal.

_"Incredible! In a surprising turn of events, challenger Moon has taken out our champion, the Masked Royal!"_  the announcer crowed. _"Now it's one for one, leaving a showdown between Trial Captain Kiawe and our rising star Moon!"_

"Impressive skill!" he congratulated, but his smile only barely met his eyes. No one but those in the ring with him could see the slight amount of fear in his eyes. "You have the makings of a great trainer!"

"Thanks." Her cold golden gaze fell on Kiawe. "So, it's just you and me."

"Yup. Looks like it." He smirked. "I'm honestly impressed you went for the Rockruff first. Not a very sound strategy. Very unlike you from what I've seen of your battle style."

She shrugged. "I don't like making Hau pout. So I took out the Professor or whatever he's pretending to be." Her eyes suddenly sharpened, and Baby shot forward and tackled the Marowak as he used bite on it. It wailed in shock and pain and struggled beneath him before throwing him off. It had taken quite a lot of damage from the attack.

Kiawe's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't waste time! Marowak, use Boomerang!"

"Never do." Her expression didn't change. "Again, Baby, and be sure to dodge."

_"Right!"_ As Marowak chucked its bone staff at him, Baby jumped out of its path and and shot at it to go for the kill. It didn't have time to catch it's staff and defend itself before Baby tackled it into the ropes and biting its shoulder again. It wailed before it passed out and slumped against the ropes. Baby let go and trotted back to Moon's side, rubbing up against her leg. The crowd had fallen silent, and even Hau, Kiawe, and the Masked Royal were gaping at them.  _"Did I do good, Moon?"_

"Yeah." She reached down and pet his head before picking him up. "You did great."

_"Amazing..."_ the announcer murmured over the speakers.  _"Kiawe has been defeated... Moon from Melemele wins with two knockouts..."_

The crowd suddenly erupted into a roar of cheers and applause. Hau tackled Moon with a laugh and hugged her tightly. "You did it, Moon! You won! I knew you would!"

She smiled shyly and hugged him back with her free arm, ignoring the crowd chanting her name in favor of listening to her best friend babble and congratulate her. 

Kiawe stared at Moon with wide eyes until the Masked Royal pat him on the back.

"Are you good?" he asked the trial captain. 

"Y-Yeah..." Kiawe murmured, his gaze turning back to the winner of the battle royale. "I think I'm in love..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a lil' b-day present to myself! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and draw for, and I hope you guys like it and give me a few comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon takes on the next trial, and proves to be the scariest thing in the jungle.

# Chapter Twelve

Moon awoke the next morning before Hau or Lillie. This a normal occurrence. She woke up at dawn everyday. It was a blessing and a curse. She looked over and could see Lillie in the other bed and Hau on the couch, both fast asleep and dead to the world. She wished she could be like that.

Despite still being tired, she picked up Baby-Cat--despite his grumbling protests--and snuck across the motel room and slipped outside. Samson was already up and eating the dew-soaked grass. 

"Morning," she greeted, coming over and rubbing Samson's back.

_"Mornin', miss."_ He looked up and smile lazily at her, then tilted his ears at the sleepily Torracat.  _"Is he a'right?"_

"He's just tired. He's not much of a morning person." Moon shifted Baby so he could wrap himself around her neck, then looked around the area. The motel was built on a small cliff that overlooked a rocky beach. The was rising from the east, lighting the water up like a light show. The view made her smile, until her gaze fell on the jungle behind her. The sunlight didn't seem to yet reach the inner depths of the jungle, leaving it dark and creepy. The totems outside the entrance let all who came by kow that this was a trial area, and that piqued Moon's interest far more than it probably should have.

Samson noticed her silence and followed her gaze, frowning slightly as he thought it over.  _"I wouldn't go in there alone, if I were you..."_

"I'll be fine."

_"Will ya? I hear that the Totem Pokémon is a mighty tricky beasty..."_

"It'll be Grass- or Bug-Type, right? I'll be fine with Baby and Canonball." She scratched Baby's ears, making him purr. "You stay here and let the others know where I went."

_"A'right... I'm still not sure ya should go... What if ya get lost...?"_

"Then I get lost and I'll call them." Moon smiled at the Mudbray and rubbed his ears fondly. "I'll be fine, Samson. I'm a tough cookie." She pat his neck before heading towards the jungle entrance. She topped to look back at him, her face partially shaded by the trees above, and Samson could see her eyes glow in the darkness before she disappeared into the jungle.

He frowned in concern, his ears twitching. He was worried. Worried that Moon knew too well what she was doing.

* * *

 

"What do you mean, you can't find Moon?" Mallow asked the panicking Lillie and Hau. She had been coming to meet them at the trial area, but they called her over to the motel in their panicked state. "It's nine in the morning. Shouldn't she be getting up with you?"

"No! She gets up at dawn! That was three hours ago!" Hau ran his hands through his hair as he paced. "She took her Pokémon and bag with her! Where would she go!?"

"I-I don't know!" Lillie wailed, on the verge of tears. "W-What if something bad happened to her?! What is she's in trouble!?"

"She's probably fine," Mallow assured her, holding her shoulders gently. "Moon's a tough girl. She's probably on the beach or-"

They heard the loud sound of braying before Samson came trotting up to the trio. He bit Lillie's skirt and tugged her along.

"What's up with that Mudbray?" Mallow asked.

"I-It's Samsom, Moon's Mudbray!" Lillie pulled her skirt out of his mouth, then knelt down to get eye-level with him. "Where is she, Samson?"

He brayed again before leading them to the edge of the jungle, stamping his hooves in urgency.

Hau's eyes widened. "She went into the jungle...?"

"She could get hurt in there..." Mallow grabbed one of her Pokéballs. "C'mon! We need to go find her!" 

"Right!" Hau grabbed one of his as he and Lillie followed the trial captain and the Mudbray into the Lush Jungle, praying silently that his best friend was okay.

* * *

 

The three kids slowly made their way deeper into the jungle, the lights of their phones illuminating their way. The jungle was filled with Pokémon none of them could see, but they can certainly hear them running around and making noise. 

"Where could she be...?" Mallow murmured. "She couldn't have gotten far in this place..."

"Moon's weird..." Hau said. "This is, like, her perfect habitat... She's probably having a blast in here..." 

Lillie nodded, holding onto Samson as she walked. "It's so scary in here..." She jumped and squealed in fright when she heard a troop of Passimian call before one leapt out at them. There had to be almost a dozen of them, surrounding the trio and egging them into a fight.

"Moon! Where are you!?" Lillie wailed as she cowered behind Samson. 

Mallow and Hau grabbed their Pokéballs, ready to fight, but something amazing happened. A dark shape jumped down from the shadowy canopy above and threw a rock at the Passimian troop, hitting the troop leader in the head. It snarled and the troop turned on it. The shape snarled back, eyes glowing gold in the darkness before it seemed to get bigger, spreading its wings wide. The troop squawked and fled into the jungle.

The shape stepped into the light, It was a creature covered in huge leaves and a handmade monster mask made of tree park and flowers and more leaves. It looked like a Jungle monster, ready to devour the kids at any moment. 

"... Moon?"

"Hi, guys." Moon took off her mask, revealing her grinning face. "What took you so long?"

"Why did you run off like that?!" Lillie ran over and swat her shoulder before hugging her tightly. "I was so worried about you!"

Moon returned the hug and nuzzled her gently. "I'm fine, Lillie. Don't worry about me so much."

Hau chuckled. "So, why did you come in here?"

"Wanted to take on the trial early." Moon shrugged. "I think I scared the Totem Pokémon a little... It gave up pretty quick..."

Mallow's eyes widened. "You scared the Totem Pokémon...? How...?" 

"I dunno... That's just how I am..."

Moon's glowing golden gaze fell on the trial captain, and Mallow couldn't stop the shiver that ran up her spine. There was far more to this girl than she let on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late Halloween Chapter. Not really scary, but I wanted Moon to scare someone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets more attention than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiawe's trial is in this chapter. I know it's kinda out of order, but whatever. I've been planning on giving him a big moment to shine, and this is it. His trial isn't the same as in the game (I found it rather underwhelming) so I changed it a bit.

# Chapter Thirteen

Once Moon had been properly been scolded by her friends and Mallow and Hau had successfully taken on his trial against the totem Lurantis (He couldn't just slack off after the stunt Moon had pulled. What competitive spirit he did have demanded he at least match his best friend in achievements.), they had breakfast before continuing on their way to face Kiawe's trial. Mallow had happily given them directions to Wela Volcano Park before she left them to go help out at her family's restaurant, but they decided to stock up in Paniola Town before heading that way. They'd passed through it before, but had never had the time to explore it.

Hau, of course, wanted to check out every inch of the town, and happily dragged Lillie off to do just that. Moon, on the other hand, was content to simply sit by a pen of Mareep with Baby-cat and Samson and watch the townsfolk go about their business, occasionally following her friends' antics or them chasing Nebby whenever she spotted them. It was rather nice...

...until some goth kid came into town from the east end, towards the Battle Dome.

At first, she was just intrigued by this kid. Who on Arceus's good green Earth would wear a black hoodie and matching skinny jeans in this tropical heat? This guy, apparently. His hair reminded Moon of some kind of punk blond Gallade.

Then their eyes met. He seemed to recognize her and got this determined look on his face, then made his way towards her. He started to look a bit familiar, but she knew she'd never seen him before.

Bab-Cat hissed slightly when he got closer, and only quieted down when Moon picked him up.  _"I don't like him... He smells weird..."_

She grunted softly in acknowledgement. The kid was too close for her to answer without looking like a lunatic

"Hey," he grunted. "You're Moon, right?"

"Why are you asking?"

He scowled, though it looked a bit like a pout to her. "Are you the girl who kicked the Masked Royal and Kiawe's asses or not?"

"Oh, then yeah. That's me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"I need someone to help me. It has to do with the Aether Foundation."

"..."

"...You do know what that is, right?"

"Yeah, no." She shrugged and pursed her lips in a somewhat resigned expression. "Just moved here from Kanto. I don't know jack, Jack."

The boy gave her an incredulous look. "How can you not-... wait, did you just call me Jack?"

"You didn't exactly give me a name to call you. Which was quite rude, I might add." She shook her at him. "I dunno how they do a lot of things in Alola, but I thought they were friendlier than that."

He growled in frustration, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look. My name is Gladion. I need help to deal with the Aether Foundation."

"You need to explain that last part." She glanced at her phone to get the time. Her friends should be by now. She got up and stretched as Baby-Cat hopped onto her shoulders and Samson shook himself. "Look, Gladion, I'd love to help, but I need to get going." 

"But-"

"No, I've got to go." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later."

Gadion scowled. "Don't trust the Aether Foundation, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." She waved her hand at him as she and her little tagalongs headed off to meet Lillie and Hau at the Pokémon Center. "Later, kid."

When she arrived and went inside, she found her friends talking while drinking some Pinap Juice to cool off. They both smiled at her as she made her way over to them.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Lillie asked, scooting closer to Moon when she sat down on the couch next to her. "We've been waiting for you or a while."

"Sorry. I got caught up with something." She grinned as Hau handed her a glass of cold Pinap Juice. "Thanks. I needed this."

"No problem. It's on me!" He chugged down the rest of his. "When you're done, we should head out to Wela Volcano Park. I want to get this done before sunset, and Mallow said we should go around the long way to build up strength before we take him on."

The girls nodded in agreement. Moon and Hau needed to get this done to continue on with the island challenge, and they'd spent quite a while on Akala. But, until then, they were happy to just drink their juice and talk, their hands just ever-so-close to touching as they instinctively sought each other out.

* * *

 The sun was setting when Hau came out from the Wela Volcano Park. Ash covered his hair and clothes and he was soaked in sweat. He looked exhausted.

They'd taken Route 8 to get to Wela Park like they'd plan, battling other trainers and wild Pokémon to gain strength and experience. Dozens of battles happened and delayed them, and Moon even officially caught Samson on the way. It'd taken them most of the afternoon to get to the park, and after winning a game of rock-paper-scissors, Hau got to have the first go at Kiawe's trial. Whatever had happened up there, it'd taken ages for Hau to come back down.

Lillie gasped softly from Moon's side as she ran over to their friend. "Are you okay...? You look like you were put through the ringer..."

"I feel like it..." He wiped some sweat off his face, only to spread ash all over it. "Lordy, does Kiawe know how to put on a show..." 

Moon frowned. "It was tough...?"

"Oh yeah... He's not gonna pull any stops for you..." Hau gave her a tired grin as Lillie helped him sit down on a rock. "Can't wait to see him kick your butt..."

"Not gonna happen." She turned to go into the park, but Lillie's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. Lillie looked worried, and it made Moon stop and fully face her. "I'll be fine, Lillie..." she told her gently, giving her a reassuring smile and she gently stroked her hair with her free hand. "Kiawe can't beat me. We both know that."

"This isn't the Battle Dome..." Lillie murmured, her grip tightening on Moon's wrist. "This is an active volcano... You could get hurt... I mean, look at Hau...!"

"Hey, hey..." Moon pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine... I can take care of myself, and I've got Baby and my team with me..." 

Lillie nodded quietly, burying her face into Moon's shoulder. "Please be safe..." she murmured quietly.

"I promise..." She gave Lillie a firm squeeze before making herself let go and head up the mountainous path. 

"Make us proud!" Hau called. "You might get a kiss if you win!"

"Hau!" Lillie huffed. Moon didn't need to look back to know Lillie was blushing beet red. The thought made her chuckle as she headed on towards the summit. 

Baby-Cat walked beside her as they travelled farther up. It was growing hotter and hotter, and they could both feel the temperature rise as they grew closer to their destination.  _"Moon..."_ Baby said softly, looking up at her.  _"Do you like Lillie?"_

"Of course I do."

_"No, I meant as more than a friend."_

She frowned slightly and looked down at him. "What brought this on?"

He shrugged.  _"Well, she seems to like you like that. I just don't want you to hurt her or something..."_

She sighed after a moment and rubbed her forehead, stopping along the path. "Yeah... Yeah, I like her..."

_"Really?"_

She nodded. "Yeah... She's so pretty and sweet and smart..." She groaned softly. "She's out of my league..." 

_"No, she's not."_ He propped himself up on her knees to look at her in the eye.  _"You're all of that, too! And I think she like you too! Now, c'mon. Let's head up there, kick Kiawe's butt, and make her proud."_

She nodded and grinned. "You're right. Let's do this!" She picked him up and placed him on her shoulders before beginning to jog up the volcano path.

Moon found Kiawe waiting for her at the summit on a large outcrop lit up with torches and the lava below. On the far end of the outcropping was the tiki statue that held the Z-Crystal she'd earn if she won. The lip of the volcano rose up around the outcropping and were filled with holes. Salandits skittered in and out of them, some watching them.

Kiawe smirked as they approached. "Glad to see you made it, Moon."

"Glad to be here." She smirked. "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

He laughed. "Not how it works here. You've got to take on a very difficult task before you can take on the Totem Pokémon. Hau barely succeeded." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know how you'll fare."

"Stop trying to make me chicken out." She set Baby down on the ground and stood as tall as she could, eyes glowing with determination in the dimming light. "I'm ready for anything."

"Glad to hear. Take off your shoes and socks."

She nodded, kicking off her shoes and sitting down on the ground to kick off her socks. The rock was smooth and warm, if quite a bit ashy. 

"Now, come stand here." Kiawe gestured next to him. "I'm going to teach you to dance the haka."

"Haka...?" The word sounded familiar to Moon. "I think my dad talked about it once... Never told me what it was, though..."

"It's an ancient Alolan war dance, used to intimidate foes before battle." He took a battle stance, his feet shoulder length apart. "Do exactly as I do, then repeat it."

She nodded, watching closely. It began by a bending her knees into a slight squat, her hands slapping a beat on her thighs, then continued to raising her arm and slapping it with the opposite hand and repeating it on the other side. Each move had to be sharp and precise to exude power and dominance, and despite having never done one before, Moon was soon falling into step with Kiawe. It surprised him, and he even began to teach her the words. When she repeated them, they felt right in her mouth.

"I think you're ready," Kiawe said when they finished, taking a break. The moon had already risen into the sky by then.

"Really?"

He nodded, grinning with pride. "You're a natural. I've never seen anyone take to it so quickly." He stepped off to the side, then pointed up to the largest hole in the volcano walls. "The Totem Pokémon is up there. You have to complete the haka to earn a fight with her."

"Alright..." Moon took a deep breath as she looked up to the cave and took up a starting stance. As she began the beat, something sparked inside of her, and instead of performing the haka Kiawe taught her, she started to perform her own.

**_"Kei ta tahu tatou_ ** _(We're burning)_

**_I roto i tei ahi_ ** _(In the fire)_

**_I roto i to tatou manawa_ ** _(In our hearts)_

**_Ka whawhai tatou_ ** _(We will fight)_

**_Mo te koroia_ ** _(For glory)_

**_Mo te honore_ ** _(_ _For honor)_

**_Ka tahuna e tatou_ ** _(We will burn)_

**_KO AHAU TE TOANGA!"_ ** _(Victory is mine)_

As she shouted the last of the haka chant and struck the final pose of the dance, the fire of the torches and the lava below glowed brightly in a flash of power. The Salandits watching all hissed in surprise and curiosity.

 Kiawe stared at her with wide eyes. "Wow... I thought you didn't know how to dance the haka..."

"Nor did I..." Moon murmured back, almost as stunned as he was.

Their attention turned towards the Totem Pokémon's cave as a hissing snarl echoes through the area. A giant Salazzle slithered out of the cave, its violet eyes focused solely on Moon. It glared at her before letting out a roar and a burst of flame from its mouth, its action repeated by the dozens of Salandits watching as it jumped of the volcano wall and landed on the outcropping with a loud thud.

"She's accepted your challenge." Kiawe pat Moon's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Mon said, eyes never leaving the Salazzle as she drew Samson's Pokéball from her bag. "I won't need it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon gets more attention than she bargained for, part 2.

# Chapter Fourteen

It was nearing midnight when Moon came back down the volcano. It was taking a lot longer to get home. She was covered in ash and a few burns and scrapes, but she held her head high with pride despite how exhausted she was. Her body screamed with soreness and exhaustion, but the battle wasn't the only thing that had made her just want to drop dead and sleep for a million years...

_The volcano thundered with the shouts and hisses of the dozens of Salandits. The Totem Pokémon had been defeated--thoroughly thrashed, in fact--and its harem stunned and outraged, but they could do nothing to retaliate. The battle had been fair, and Moon had won fair-and-square. Their leader's honor would not allow for them to cause her anymore trouble._

_Kiawe laughed and hugged Moon tightly, picking her up by her waist and spinning around. "Oh my gosh, that was amazing!"_

_"W-Whoa!" Moon giggled, adrenaline still gushing through her veins and a little dazed at her new victory. "Put me down!"_

_He set her down again, his face glowing with joy as brightly as the lava below. "Moon, that was awesome! I mean, I knew you were an amazing trainer, but you've got a warrior's spirit! The way you kept in control, I-I just can't believe it!"_

_She grinned, panting softly. "Thanks-"_

_"I love you."_

_Nothing could've sobered her up more. "I'm sorry, what...?"_

_"I said-"_

_"No, no. I know what you said." She pushed him away a bit to make him let go of her. "Just... what...?"_

_He blushed and shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just-"_

_"We've only known each other a few days, Kiawe. And, like, we're kids. Love is not on the table."_

_He looked down at his feet, his blush darkening. "That... is kinda silly, isn't it...?"_

_"Yeah." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "And I just... I don't like you like that..."_

_Kiawe looked crushed as his body slumped and his head hung low. "O-Oh..."_

_"No! Not like that! It's not anything you did! I like Lillie!"_

_"Oh..." His eyes widened in surprise and his posture straightened up after a moment as he processed what she'd said. "Oh. Oh!"_

_She nodded, blushing brightly. "Yeah..."_

_"Well that makes me feel a lot less stupid..." He rubbed the back of his neck again. "I'm sorry about..." he waved his hand to try and find the word, "... that stuff..."_

_"It's fine..." She gave him a soft smile. "Can we still be friends...?"_

_"Yeah." He smiled back and pat her shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Despite how well that ended, Moon found that spontaneous love confessions were far more exhausting than any battle she'd ever been in. She never wanted to do that again. If anyone ever did that to her again, she'd punch them. Except Lillie. She wouldn't do that to Lillie.

Speaking of, when she got to the park gate, she was tackled by said blonde girl and barely caught herself before they both fell to the ground. She could hear Hau startle awake over on his rock while Baby-Cat snickered.

"Lillie...!" Moon croaked. 

"Y-You were gone for so long!" Lillie squeezed her tightly, making her wheeze. "I was scared you'd fallen in or gotten hurt!"

"Lillie! Too! Tight!"

She squeaked and let go, holding Moon's shoulders as she caught her breath. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Lillie..." Moon yawned and leaned forward to rest her head on Lillie's shoulder. "Can we go to the motel...? Hau and I need to sleep before we challenge Olivia..." 

"Of course!" she squeaked. "I'll call some Tauros ride for us!" 

"Whoo..." Hau cheered tiredly from his rock. "No more walking...."

Moon snorted, silently agreeing with him.

* * *

 The next morning was rough for Moon and Hau. Their bodies were very sore from the previous night's trial--Hau's more that Moon's, since she healed pretty fast--and awoke feeling as refreshed as week old egg salad and like they got run over by a truck. 

Moon recuperated at a much faster rate than Hau did, so she went off on her own to face the kahuna alone. She left while Hau and Lillie were sleeping--leaving a note and a box of malasadas this time so they didn't worry or be hungry--before walking through the early morning calm with her team running about around her. It was a good way to train everyone at a more leisurely pace. She even got to knock around some Team Skull punks who were harassing some white uniformed weirdos and an old guy and trying to steal a Slowpoke. 

However, she kept her team very close after that. She could feel eyes following her, and she didn't want her team getting lost or into trouble. Samson and Baby-Cat could sense her disguised worry and herded Lobo, Berryna, and Joy, while Cannonball flew overhead. The stronger three kept an eye out whenever Moon trained the others to help them build up strength and to help them evolve. 

It was midmorning when she got to the path to the Ruins of Life. But she did not continue forward. She rubbed Lobo's ears as she looked straight ahead.

"I know you've been following me." 

She heard a woman's voice grunt softly in acknowledgement before she leapt off the cliff above onto the path in front of Moon. This woman was lean and muscular like a dancer, and wore a black sports-bra like top and matching black sweat pants. The metal pendant and the pink tattoo on her abdomen let Moon know this woman was with Team Skull.

The woman ran her fingers through her long pink hair. "Smart kid. If you hadn't done the crap you did, I'd ask you to join us."

"What did I do exactly?" Moon raised an eyebrow, looking very unimpressed. She was still exhausted from the night before. She had very little patience for any more Team Skull antics. 

"You beat up all my kid sibling." The woman cracked her knuckles. "The name's Plumeria, and only I can bully those idiots. Time to get some payback."

Moon blinked at her, then pinched her nose with a loud, slow sigh that quickly turned into a groan and finally ended as a short scream that made Plumeria flinch and look at her like she was crazy. "Fine! Whatever! Let's fight!"

"Are you okay...?" Plumeria asked as she hesitantly pulled out one of her Pokéballs and released a Golbat.

"Just shut up and fight." She pat Lobo on the rear. "Get in there, Lobo."

_"Yes, boss!"_ He gave a happy bark before leaping forward.

"Golbat, use Air Cut-"

"Use Rock Throw."

Before the Team Skull admin even had a chance to finish, Lobo threw a rock at the flying menace, hitting it square in the face and knocking it out of the sky.

Plumeria gaped at her her Golbat, then at Moon and Lobo. Lobo was quite pleased with himself, and his trainer looked like she wished she were the one who had thrown that rock.

Moon smirked at Plumeria, eyes glowing gold with tired rage. "Shall we keep going?"

"What are you...?"

"Pissed off. Now get your next Pokémon out."

The same thing basically happened with Plumeria's Salandit. The poor thing hadn't the strength to stand up against Moon's wrath and Lobo's equally powerful enthusiasm. It had been taken out within seconds, much to Plumeria's embarrassment and dismay. 

As the Team Skull admin vowed revenge or something (Moon wasn't really paying attention to her anymore), Moon continued up the path to the ruins. There, Olivia was waiting for her.

"A little Pidgey told me you've had a rough night," the kahuna teased. "You sure you're up for this?"

"I am filled with an unending rage that will not be quenched until this is over with." She grabbed Berryna's Pokéball. "Let's do this."

* * *

Moon frowned as she was ushered onto the ferry with Hau. She'd thought this would be a great day. She and Hau had beaten the Akala Island kahuna the day before (Hau had down it that afternoon), she kicked Team Skull butt, and she'd slept practically all day when she'd gotten back to the motel.

But the next morning started off with sucky news.

_"What do you mean, you're going back to Melemele?!"_

_Lillie nodded sadly. "The professor needs me to help with an experiment... I'm sorry, but I have to go..."_

_"You'll  at least meet us on Ula'Ula, right...?" Moon asked quietly._

_"I'll try..." Lillie hugged her two friends tightly. "I'll meet back with you as soon as I can, I promise..."_

And as if that hadn't made her day the absolute worst, the weirdos in white were from the Aether Foundation and the old man was their branch chief Faba, and they had called her right after Lillie left to let her know that they were going to take her on a tour of the main facility as thanks for her help the day before. She'd remembered what Gladion had said and wasn't thrilled with the idea of going, so she asked if she could bring along a friend. They'd agreed, thus resulting the pair being personally escorted by Faba and about ten Aether employees onto the ferry.

"Now, I must warn you two that we don't normally give tours," Faba lectured, his smug and condescending voice annoying Moon to no end, "so you must be on your very best behavior. Our foundation president only expects the best from everything."

"Yes, sir!" Hau chirped cheerfully, taking a seat beside Moon on the ferry as Faba lectured on and on. He grinned at her, and it made her feel just a little bit better about the whole thing. "This is gonna be great!"

"I guess..." Moon mumbled, holding Baby-Cat close. The Torracat purred to her to try and help her feel better.

"Aww... Are you still bummed about Lillie?"

She nodded.

Hau wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "It's okay... She said she'll be back, and Lillie always keeps her word."

"I know..." She curled up against his side. "I miss her..."

"I miss her too, but she wouldn't want you to mope around like this." He rested his chin on top of her head. "Why don't you take a nap? That'll help you feel better."

She sighed and smiled softly. "Thanks, Hau..."

"Hey, what are friends for? I'll wake you up when we get there."

She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. Instead, she just listened to the chatter of the employees and Hau's breathing and let the sound calm her down and get her thoughts straightened out. Maybe the tour would be fun after all...

The ferry trip was only an hour or so, but it was plenty of time for Moon to relax. They arrived at a massive artificial island made of white metal and glass in the middle of the ocean. Hau woke Moon up and held her hand as the ferry docked inside the island, with more employees and a pretty woman with dark hair and a pink skirt waiting for them. 

"Welcome to Aether Paradise!" the woman greeted cheerfully. "My name is Wicke, and I'll be giving you the tour!"

"I thought Faba was..." Hau said.

Faba huffed and waved his hand dismissively. "Unfortunately, I have much work to do, so the assistant chief will take you in the tour."

Moon scowled at him, but let Hau pull her away as he followed Wicke down a different Hall than the one Faba and the employees went down. She wasn't going to ruin this tour, despite getting weird vibes from Faba the whole ride over. For now, she'd put it out of her mind and enjoy this tour with her best friend.

Wicke took them through all the public areas of the Aether Foundation facility, and the tour concluded with the pinnacle of coolest rooms ever: the conservation room. There, dozens of wild Pokémon species roamed around a glass domed room filled with foliage and ponds and everything that could make them happy. 

"Our president has made an effort to help conserve the endangered species of Alola!" Wicke explained as she led them along the white walkways deeper into the garden. 

"That's so cool!" Hau gaped at all the Pokémon. 

"It is indeed, Hau!" She smiled. 

As they reached the center of the garden, Moon felt something that made her stop cold as they saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She looked like Lillie and Gladion, but... she didn't know why, but she was afraid of this woman. Behind those emerald eyes was something she didn't want to come into contact to. The woman smiled at them, but it didn't meet her eyes at all. Not really.

"Hau, Moon, I am pleased to introduce you to the president of the Aether Foundation, Miss Lusamine!"

Lusamine stepped towards them, towering above the two children. "Hello there, children... It is very nice to meet you..." 

"Hi!" Hau waved with his free hand, while Moon just glared at Lusamine. "You're really pretty, Miss!"

She chuckled softly. "Why thank you! With the right clothes, you can be, too." She eyed Moon. "It might take a little more love for your friend, though..."

Moon felt a spark of fury within the coldness enveloping her. How dare this woman say that too them?! Hau was wonderful and perfect, and she dyed her hair regularly to get this perfection! 

Before she could retort, a portal suddenly opened in the air above them, and a creature floated out. It... It was hard to describe what it was... It reminded moon of a Frillish or like a girl, but less... she couldn't place the feeling it gave her... but whatever it was, she had the strongest urge to fight it. 

Lusamine gaped at it with a focused intent. "So beautiful... An Ultra Beast..."

"W-What is that...!?" Hau held Moon's hand tightly, his eyes wide in shock. "M-Moon, have you ever seen-... Moon...?"

Moon did not reply, her eyes glowing with a rage and determination he'd never seen in her before. She let go of his hand and dropped Baby-Cat as she took slow steps towards the creature, her body tense and exuding power and anger like a territorial Mightyena. Not even Hau's calls to her to come back to where it was safe got her to stop, seeming to only egg her on more. Her speed picked up into a run as she let out a primal scream and slammed her fist into its gelatinous head with so much force that it wailed in surprise and pain before it shot back into the portal.

The portal closed and Hau and Wicke grabbed her before Moon had a chance to hunt it down again. "Moon, stop!" Hau cried. "It's gone! It's over!"

"Moon, please calm down!" Wicke tried to stay calm, but it was very hard when holding onto a very angry, very strong thirteen-year-old.

She snarled angrily, slowly calming down as they kept talking to her. 

"What did you do...?" All three turned to look at Lusamine, who had an almost horrified look on her face as she stared at Moon. "What did you do to that beautiful creature...?"

"Saved your ass," Moon growled, her voice gruff from the residual adrenaline and anger coursing through her veins.

"It was doing no harm...! It only deserved love, not needless pain...!"

She snarled, grabbing her boys a little roughly. "We're leaving."

"B-But..." Hau murmured.

_"Moon...?"_ Baby asked in worry.  _"Are you okay...?"_

"Now."

They hesitantly nodded and quickly followed her as she stormed back towards the ferry, not looking back at the two women they left behind.

* * *

_"Moon, what happened back there?"_ Baby-Cat asked as the ferry sailed away from Aether Paradise. It was getting late, and Hau was close to falling asleep on her shoulder.  _"You just went crazy... It was scary..."  
_

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I dunno what came over me..." She rubbed his ears. "I just... I just had to fight it... "

"Mm... don't do that again..." Hau nuzzled her sleepily. "Thought you'd go after it..."

_"Yeah... Don't you ever--and I mean ever\-- do that again." _

She nodded, but didn't promise them anything. She knew if she ever saw that thing again, she would definitely hunt it down. 

"Hau, go to sleep... I'll wake you up when we get to Ula'Ula..." She stroked his hair gently. "You look exhausted..."

"M'kay..." Hau yawned and snuggled close to her as he fell asleep to the swaying of the ferry. 

Baby looked up at Moon.  _"So, what are we going to do now?"_

"I don't know... but I think I need to make a call..." She pulled out her phone and dialed up someone she thought might be able to help.

The other end of the line picked up after a few rings.  _["Hello?"]_ came Professor Kukui's voice.

"Hey, professor..."

_["Oh, Moon!"]_ He paused.  _[Wait, you sound upset. What's wrong?"]_

"We need to talk... It's about Ultra Beasts..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so some of you might have questions about the kids' ages. Moon is 13 (moved from Kanto, so of course she started late), Hau and Lillie are about the same age (Alola is a little laid-back so you can start any time, but it's a bit more dangerous that other regions, given the fact that you've gotta over the ocean to go anywhere and into jungles and volcanoes, so they recommend 13), and the trial captains range from 14 to 15 (that takes a bit more experience), the only exception being Acerola and Sophocles who are 13. Gladion is the oldest kid at 15 or 16.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon meets the Leader of Team Skull, and a finds a few surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was made in honor of the American release of Pokémon Ulta Sun ad Ultra Moon, and also cuz Guzma is one of my favorite baddies of the franchise! He's also getting a change in his team's strength, but nothing majorly different.

# Chapter Fifteen

“So, where was it the professor said he wanted us to meet him at when you called him...?” Hau asked with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head as he and Moon stepped off the ferry and onto Ula’Ula Island. The sun was setting behind the ocean, and the city of Malie was slowly coming alive with the night. “I fell asleep halfway through the ride…”

“The Malie Gardens, I think…” Moon said as she looked around almost anxiously. The encounter with Lillie’s mother Lusamine and the… whatever that thing was had left her feeling not right and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She’d never seen anyone like that woman before. She… She frightened her. She just wanted to forget about the Aether Foundation for a bit, and hopefully whatever Professor Kukui wanted to see them for would help distract he but for now all she could remember was what that Gladion kid had said.

**_“Don’t trust the Aether Foundation… No matter what…”_  **

She shook her head to bring herself out of her thoughts and back into the presnt. “Rotomdex, how much farther is it?” she asked

 _“Just up ahead and on the left!”_ it chirped gleefully. _“The gardens are known for their wide array of Pokemon, as well as some more traditional mainland practices like the daily tea ceremony!”_

“That sounds pretty cool,” Hau piped up. “Maybe he wants to have tea with us.”

Moon shrugged. “I don’t think so. It’s too late for that kinda thing.” She glanced at him as she held Baby-Cat  close to her chest. “Hau…?”

“Yeah?” He looked over at her. “What’s up?”

“What did you think of Lusamine…?”

“Hm? Lusamine?” He shrugged. “She was nice, I guess.Why do you ask?”

“I just… I don’t like her…” Her voice fell quiet as she said it.

He paused and frowned at her. “You don’t like her?”

Moon shook her head. “She just… rubs me the wrong way… I don’t trust her…”

“Huh… Welp, if you don’t like her, then I don’t like her. You’re always right about these kinda things, yanno?” He pat her shoulder. “Whatever happens, I’m with you.”

Moon smiled at him. “Thanks, Hau…”  Her attention perked up when Rotomdex began to beep, signalling that they arrived. “We’re here.”

“Ooh!” He grinned a he looked at the ornate entrance gate, lit by decorative lanterns. “It looks cool! Is this what Kanto looks like?”

“Not really. This is more of a Johto vibe.”

“Really? So what does Kanto look like?”

“Much more modern.” She took his hand. “C’mon. Let’s not be late for the professor.”

“Right!” Hau grinned and practically dragged Moon along as he ran into the gardens.

* * *

The Malie Gardens were gorgeous, especially under the light of the lanterns and torches. The beautiful golden bridges and stone statues of stylized legendaries gave a very calming atmosphere to the area, and the bamboo and shrubbery were all very well-groomed. Its replica of the Ecruteak bell tower.

“Moon, this is amazing…” Hau gasped, finally slowing down as he took it all in.

Moon nodded in agreement, setting Baby-Cat down and letting him rub up against her leg. “Enjoying the park?”

 _“Yeah! It smells cool here!”_ He grinned up at her. _“Can we come here again?”_

“Sure, Baby.” She chuckled softly. "But right now, we need to find Professor Kukui."

 _"Right!"_  Immediately, Baby sniffed around before he bolted off towards the east side of the gardens, like Giratina was on its tail

"BABY!" Moon and Hau gave chase, calling after the feline Pokémon.

 The Torracat ignored them, following the scent to an area full of outdoor seating. A few people were chatting there, but the kids quickly saw someone familiar at a table with a Rockruff in his lap. 

"Professor!" Hau grinned and sped up, startling the professor when he had to practically run into the table to slow down. "Hi!"

"Hau!" He smiled at him, and it broadened when Baby and Moon joined him. "Glad to see you both made it."

"Glad to see you too, Professor." Moon took a seat by Hau and held Baby-Cat to her chest. "This little monster decided to hunt you down."

_"You were the one who said we had to find him!"_

"I know I said that, but you could've slowed it down a little." 

_"But I smelled him!"_

"Still."

Kukui chuckled softly at them. "So, you kids want to learn about Ultra Beasts? What made this such an interesting topic for you?"

"We saw one."

His smile fell as his eyes widened in shock. "You saw one...? Where?"

"At the Aether Paradise place," Hau added. 

"Why were you there?" 

"Moon saved some guy who works there and got a tour as thanks. We met Lusamine, and this portal opened, and the thing came through and Moon punched it in the face!"

"She did WHAT?!" He stared at Moon. "Moon, that was dangerous! You could've gotten hurt!"

"She tried to chase it down, too. I never saw her so angry."

"MOON!"

Moon shrugged. "I'm not sorry."

He groaned, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with you...?"

"I dunno. Maybe tell us what an Ultra Beast is?"

The professor sighed. "It's complicated..."

"I need to know, Professor. I don't care how complicated it is. I think they have something to do with my abilities. I..." She looked down at her lap, her eyes glowing softly at the memory of what happened. "I just lost it when I saw that thing... I've never done that before..."

Hau pat her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. If you think that thing was bad, then it was bad. You're always right about those kinda things." 

She nodded, smiling at him and calming down. "Thanks Hau..."

Kukui sighed. "Well, I can't tell you about them. Not here. The information is very delicate and could cause trouble if in the wrong hands. But," he pulled out a small metal case and handed it to the kids, "if you're going to go up against them again, I figured you'll need these."

"Thanks." Moon opened it, and was surprised to see two crystals--one red and one green. "Are... are these Z Crystals?"

"Right you are! These are Incinium Z and Decidium Z. These crystals are very special, even more so than normal Z Crystals."

"Why?" Hau asked. "Why are these so special?"

"These crystals are specific only to Incineroar and Decidueye, the final evolutions of your starter Pokémon. It give them a powerful move and strength that no other crystal has."

"Whoa..." Moon took the Incinium Z and placed it in her Z Ring. "Cool..."

"Yeah! Me and Dartrix will definitely use it when he evolves!" Hau grinned. "No Ultra Beast can beat us with these babies!"

Kukui laughed. "Good to know! I've heard you two are quite the train-" His eyes widened as he cut himself off, staring beyond the kids.

Moon and Hau turned around to look behind them. Coming across one of the bridges was Team Skull. It was a small group of grunts, led by Plumeria and a tall man with dyed white hair and weird sunglasses on his head. He had a smug smirk on his face as he made his way towards them. 

"Well, Well, if it ain't the great Professor Kukui," he sneered sarcastically. "Gotcha-self some new brats on their trials, huh?"

"Guzma." Kukui stood up, taking on a protective stance over the kids. "Leave them alone. They're good kids."

"Yanno, I would, but I got a bone ta pick with whichever one of them is Moon." Guzma's smirk widened. "I heard they've been beatin' up my grunts."

Moon stood up before Kukui could stop her. "I'm Moon."

"Moon, sit down-"

"No. I can take him." 

Guzma laughed, doubling over a bit. "I'd like to see ya try!"

"Bring it." She pulled out Cannonball's Pokéball and relseased the Trumbeak. "I'm not going to lose to you."

"Kick her ass, G!" Plumeria called from the bridge, her words echoed by the excited grunts.

He grabbed one of his own Pokéballs. "Then give me a good fight," he growled as he released a monster of a Pokémon. It was as tall as he was, but just massive all around. "Golisopod, use Razor Shell." 

"Drill Peck!"

Cannonball tried to get in close, but one slash from the Golisopod sent her flying into some bushes with a cry of pain. She was out in an instant, and Moon and to return her.

"Berryna!" She released her Steenee from her ball. "Use Magical Leaf!"

"First Impression!" 

Berryna fell even faster to the goliath of a Pokémon than Cannonball had. It took out Lobo when he was sent out next, making Moon begin to grow frustrated and panic a bit.

Guzma laughed and recalled his Golisopod, sending out an Ariados instead. "Tell you what, kid. I'll make it easier on you for a bit!" 

She growled at him, her eyes glowing in anger as she sent Joy the Chansey out to the field. Ariados was no less a challenge. Despite having less strength and defence, it was much faster and landed multiple blows to Joy. However, Joy was built like a tank, and managed to outlast Ariados and take it out with Take Down. That victory was short lived when Guzma sent Golisopod out and crushed Joy with another Razor Shell.

"Damn it!" she growled. "Baby, get in there! You've got the best advantage against that thing!" 

 _"Right!"_ He hopped out of her arms and rushed at the beast, flames burning from his mouth  and from his back. He looked like a burning star shooting across the night sky, seen from across the cosmos. A battle cry tore itself from his throat as he picked up speed.

Golisopod shrieked and swung another Razor Shell at him as they collided, but sent flying back by the colliding attacks. It caught itself and hissed in pain as it got it it's feet while Baby landed on his feet--his body scuffed up and covered in scratches--before his legs trembled and gave out beneath him.

"Baby, get up!" Moon shouted. The beast was slowly making its way towards Baby, getting another Razor Shell ready. 

 _"I-I can't...!"_ he whimpered.  _"It hurts...!"_

"You have to get up!" Her eyes glowed brighter than ever before, and the air sparked around them both. "Get! UP!" 

As if on cue, golden energy burst around them like a spontaneous flame, burning as brightly as the sun and lighting up the gardens. Everyone watching the battle--civilians, trainers, and grunts alike--had to shield their eyes from the almost blinding light.

Guzma couldn't look away, no matter how much it hurt. This kid... was just unlike anything he'd ever seen. They had power. Pure, untapped, raw power that had never been let out before now. Whatever this kind of power this was, it was able to revive the kid's Torracat and trigger evolution. Before him and Golisopod stood an Incineraor, eyes glowing a brilliant gold as he roared in challenge.

Moon echoed Baby's roar as she started to perform a Z-Move haka, her partner mirroring her moves perfectly. "Baby!" she yelled as she completed the dance, her hands up and fingers clawed like she was ready to pounce. "Use Malicious Moonsault!"

Baby grinned and leapt up as the ropes of a wrestling ring made of shadows formed around the two Pokémon, using the ropes to shoot high into the air before coming down like a ball of flames from the heavens. Guzma had no time to react, too stunned and trying to process it all as the Pokémon collided with a shattering slam. 

The light exploded and died out around them, revealing the results of the battle to the onlookers. Guzma had lost, his Golisopod crushed and knocked out in one blow.

Baby-Cat stood over its prone form and roared to the sky in triumph, flexing his muscles and breathing a bit of fire into the sky. 

Moon panted softly as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know she had that kind of power in her. 

"Moon!" Hau ran over and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah..." She leaned against him. "That was...

"Awesome." They both looked up as Guzma recalled his golisopod and walked over, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He loomed over the kids, eyeing them up, before grinning and taking out a hand  and extending a fist to Moon in a fist bump. "That was awesome, kid."

She blinked in surprise before grinning and returning the fist bump. "Thanks! You were great, too!"

Hau and Plumeria gaped at the pair, their eyes wide in shock as the pair chatted and gushed over each other's skills and exchanging information. These two enemies... were being chummy...? 

"Moon, he's a bad guy!" Hau fussed. 

"She kicked our grunts' asses!" Plumeria cried. "You're destruction in human form! You don't play nice with good guys!"

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SO FRIENDLY!?"

 Guzma shrugged. "Mini-Boss here gets it, yo. If anyone of us is destruction in human form, its her."

"I think he's cool," Moon stated simply. She chuckled as Baby wrapped a big arm around her shoulders protectively. "I'm fine, Baby. He's cool."

 _"You sure?"_ His voice had deepened dramatically with his evolution, but it still sounded like him. 

She nodded, looking back at Guzma. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Count on it, Mini-Boss." He gave her a little mock salute as he began to walk away. "Come by Po Town sometime. I'll be there ready to give ya the ass-whoopin' of a lifetime."

He laughed, ignoring the stares his grunts gave him as he pushed past them as headed over the bridge. "Later, kid!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon has a crisis, and shares some secrets.

# Chapter Sixteen

After she got scolded a bit by the professor for doing something so reckless as to battle such a strong opponent like Guzma, Kukui escorted Moon and Hau to the Malie City Library. He'd sent Lillie there to look up any information on Moon's family while he had gone to talk with the two trainers. 

When they arrived, they found Lillie sitting in a private reading room with two other girls while Nebby slept on a sofa nearby. Both were quite short, though they were both very different. One wore a an odd dark dress and had short purple hair, while the other wore more practical brown clothes and and a cute purple bonnet over long black braids. The one with the bonnet sat _awfully_ too close to Lillie for Moon's liking.

Lillie looked up from her book with a grin. "Moon! Hau!" She got up and hugged them tightly. "I've missed you guys!"

"Hi, Lillie!" Hau laughed as he returned it. "We've missed you too! Especially Moon! She kept moping-OW!" He yelped in surprise and pain as Moon kicked him in the shin. "Okay, okay! Jeez!"

Moon snickered, smiling at Lillie. "Hey..."

"H-Hey..." She blushed adorably. She wiggled out of her arms and gestured over to the the girls at the table. "These are Hapu and Acerola. Acerola is one of the Ula'Ula trial captains, and Hapu is from Poni. They wanted to help find info for our 'research project.' Girls, these are my friends Moon and Hau." 

Hapu waved at the trainers as she looked through some online s. "Howdy! Miss Lillie said y'all were looking into some family history from Poni Island. I was happy to help!"

Moon scowled. "Were you now?"

"O'course! Alola is big about family! When Miss Lillie said ya were looking for yer family history, I figured I'd help ya out! Can ya give me yer surname?"

She said nothing, her lips pursed tightly. 

Acerola looked up from her book, her gray eyes filled with curiosity. "Are you okay...?"

Still, she said nothing. She was as stiff as a board. 

Baby-Cat leaned over her shoulder, resting his paw on her back between her shoulders.  _"Moon...? Do you want them to go...?"_

She looked up at him and gave him a tense nod.

He nodded and prowled over to Hapu and Acerola and picked them up like they were stuffed toys, ignoring their shouts of protest as he carried them out of the room and gently placing them outside and shutting the door on them before they could get past him. 

Kukui, Hau, and Lillie all gaped in surprise.

"Moon...?" Lillie asked softly. "Did I step out of bounds by involving them...?"

"Y-Yeah..." she croaked in response, leaning into Baby when he leaned down and nuzzled her cheek with a reassuring purr. "I just..."

"You don't have to explain yourself. I stepped out of line, and I'm sorry." Lillie rubbed her arm gently. "Do you still want me to continue the research...?"

She nodded. "Yeah... just let me... do a thing..." She headed to the door and stepped out.

Hapu and Acerola were still there, the former scowling at Moon (it was more of a pout, but Moon wasn't going to comment on that) in indignation. "What's the big idea, sendin' yer giant cat to throw us out on our rears?! Miss Lillie  invited us to help ya out!"

"Sorry," Moon grunted softly. "She shouldn't have involved you."

"And what's that s'posed to mean?!"

"Hapu!" Acerola interjected, making the other girl fall silent. "Enough. Can't you see we made her uncomfortable?"

"She didn't hafta throw us out like yesterday's trash!"

"We didn't have any right to be poking around in her business, now did we?"

"But, Miss Lillie-"

"It wasn't Lillie's project. It's Moon's. Now stop and think before you keep up this tirade of yours."

Hapu sighed and stopped, and was going to apologize when Moon pushed past them and headed to the door. "Hey! Where ya goin'?!"

_"Moon?"_ Baby ran after her.  _"Where are you going?"_

"Out." She ignored the calls of her friends and the professor behind her.

_"Do you need to talk to someone?"_ He held open the door when she didn't slow down in her approach of it.  _"There's always the professor, or Hau-"_

"Not them."

_"Okay, um... What about that Guzma guy? You got along with him and you've got his number, right?"_

She stopped under a street light, thinking over what he'd said. "You got my bag?"

_"Yeah."_ He swung her bag off his shoulder and dug through it for a few minutes until he managed to find her phone.  _"Want me to dial him up?"_

She shook her head and took the phone, quickly searching through her contacts before finding Guzma's number and dialing him up.

It took a couple of ring for him to answer.  _["-ut the fuck up, ya idiots, I'm on the phone!"]_ he shouted to someone on his end before putting the phone against his ear.  _["What's up, Mini-Boss? Ready to join Team Skull?"]_

"No..." She sat down on a bench, leaning against Baby when he sat next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I just... I just need to talk..."

_["Shit, what happened?"]_ He sounded genuinely concerned, but it wasn't like with her friends or the professor. He sounded like he didn't need to understand.  _["Didn't think anything could get passed that armor of yers?"]_

"It's... It's complicated..."

_["I can do complicated."]_

"Just... Don't tell anyone about this...?"

_["My lips are sealed, kid."]_

So, she told him everything. Her search for answers and identity, her powers (which he kind of knew about already), and even some things she'd never told Kukui or her friends. Her family line was blurred in mystery and danger. That was something she'd known for years, learning this from what happened to her father. She'd always lied about what happened to him. When Lillie had asked Hapu and Acerola to help, it'd brought up feelings she'd kept bottled up for years.

When she finished, Guzma was silent for a few minutes.  _["Damn, kid... No wonder yer freakin' out..."]_

"Yeah... What should I do...?"

_["Well, I dunno what I'd do, but yer a tough kid. You can take the truth, whatever it may be. So, get back in there and find it."]_ She could practically hear him smirk.  _["Yanno what they say: the truth will set ya free or whatever."]_

She snorted softly. "Thanks..."

_["Any time. I know how it feels to got baggage."]_ He cursed on the other end.  _["Gotta go. Some grunts are tryin' to swing from the chandelier while singin' that Unova song. Later, Mini-Boss."]_

"Later, G." She hung and smiled softly, looking up at the starry sky.

Baby watched her quietly, having listened to the whole thing.  _"You good?"_

"Yeah. I'm good." She stood up and stretched. "Let's head back. I need to find out what I can."

_"Got it."_ He grinned as he got up too and followed her back to the library, a happy swagger in his step now that his partner was happy again. 

* * *

When they returned to the private room in the library, Moon was swarmed by Hau, Professor Kukui, and Lillie as they scolded and fussed over her. It was obvious her disappearance had worried them all greatly, and it made her feel bad that she hadn't told them where she'd been going.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry..." She hugged Hau and Lillie tightly while Kukui hugged all three of them. "I should've told you where I was going..."  

"Where did you go?!" Hau pouted at her. "We'd tried calling, but the line was busy!"

"I'd just gone outside to calm down."

Lillie whined softly. "I'm sorry..."

"I know you just wanted to help." She gently cupped Lillie's cheek when a tear fell down her cheek. "I forgive you. Now, c'mon. Let's get to work."

She nodded and let go, smiling when Moon sat beside her at the computer as Baby took a nap on the couch with Nebby. The guys stood behind them as Moon began to type on the keyboard to get back to the Alola Online Ancestry .

_T... O... H... U... N... G... A..._

"'Tohunga?'" Kukui read aloud. "That name sounds familiar..."

"Yeah..." Hau nodded slowly. "Grandpa used to talk about that name a lot..."

Moon hit 'enter' on the keyboard, and was very surprised to see dozens of people with the surname Tohunga. She clicked the first name, and came face to face with a very familiar face. Those wild, golden eyes; that mane of ebony curls held back by the pink and blue scrunchies; the tribal tattoo on his thickly muscled arm. He was unmistakable, no matter how much time passed.

"Helio Tohunga," she read. "Age: 29. Status: Presumed Deceased. Married, with one child. Moved to Kanto region."

Kukui frowned slightly as he processed the information, then slowly looked down at Moon when realization dawned on him. "Moon...? Is that your father...?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. That's my dad."

"But," Hau murmured, "I thought he was working... That's what you'd said..."

"I lied. I don't like talking about this." She exited out of the entry and went down to the very bottom of the list, looking for what she needed. The name Tohunga seemed to be very uncommon, and found only on Poni Island. 

"So... what did happen to him...?"

"I don't know. I know somebody does." She went back to the article. "It looks like the Tohunga name derives from an ancient Poni Island tradition, dating back thousands of years. Kinda like a kahuna, but different."

Kukui frowned at her, then spun the chair around so Moon faced them. "Uh, no. We're going to talk about this, since this seems pretty important. You want us to help, so don't keep us in the dark."

Lillie nodded. "Please, Moon... We can't help if we don't know what's going on..."

Moon sighed and rubbed her face. "Okay... Ten years ago, we were living Cinnabar Island in Kanto. This was before the volcano blew up, so things were nice. One day, two men came to the door asking for my dad. They asked him to come with them to Alola because they needed his help. I don't know what they were doing, but six months later only one of the men comes back and he says 'I'm sorry, but Helio isn't coming home.' He wouldn't say what happened, why my dad wasn't coming back, nothing. All I know is that Alola is where he came from and Alola is where he disappeared, and whatever is going on with me had something to do with him."

All three stared at her. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Now, can we get back to work?" She spun back around and kept reading the article. "I've been clueless a little too long, and I feel like I'm entitled to some ans-" She stopped dead, staring at a picture on the screen. "I've seen that image..."

"Huh?" Hau leaned over her shoulder and read the caption. "'The Altar of the Sunne'..."

"No, not the altar." She pointed to a symbol on the large, overhanging rock. It looked like a stylized sun. "That. My dad had a tattoo of that on his arm."

"Really?" Lillie asked.

She nodded. "We need to get to Poni pronto... Whatever answers I can find about my family, they've got to be there..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know. "But you'd said he was working!!" Yeah, I did, and ideas change. Just enjoy it. You'll see more of Helio Tohunga soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon begins a journey of a different kind.

# Chapter Seventeen

After collecting all the information they could from the Malie Library, Kukui took the Melemele trio back to Akala to find more information on Ultra Beasts at the Hea Hea City Dimensional Research Lab, run by his wife Professor Burnet. The information that Kukui was even married rocked Moon and Hau's world, but the lady was so nice that it was easy to see why they were in love. 

She gave the kids all the information she had on the Ultra Beasts. They lived in another dimension called Ultra Space, and would come to the human world through wormholes. The lead researcher, a scientist named Mohn, had disappeared a few years ago through one of those, leaving his research behind.

Since Kukui and Lillie trusted her, Moon told Burnet about why she was so curious about the Ultra Beasts. In response, Burnet gave the kids everything she had on the subject of Ultra Space and the beings that inhabited it and let them research to their hearts' content. 

It was a lot of sciency information that an already tired Moon found quite boring and tedious, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep at the research table...

* * *

  _Moon opened her eyes to find herself on a misty sea, physically standing on the dark, smooth as glass water. It was quiet and calming, like she'd always been welcome here._

_Then she began to hear whispers as shapes began to come toward her through the fog. They completely surrounded her, but she wasn't afraid or worried. She had no idea why, but she felt like she was perfectly safe._

_The first to come out of the mist was an old woman. Her graying hair was pulled back into a bun, there were dozens if not hundreds of scars on her body, and she had a gorgeous black tattoo of the sun of a pair of wings across her shoulders. But what most caught Moon's attention was that the old woman looked just like her. Inhuman golden eyes on dark, earthy skin. Despite her aging body, this woman looked like a warrior through and through._

_"We've been waiting for you, Moon..."  she greeted with a smile, leaning on her cane._

_"How do you know my name?" Moon looked around at the people coming out of the mist. They all looked like her and her father, with their naturally black hair and gold eyes shining through the mist. "What is this place...?"_

_The old woman chuckled. "This is the Sea of Stars, where the souls of the dead reside-"_

_"Am I dead?" Moon asked with a note of panic in her voice._

_"No!" The woman grabbed her shoulder to help her focus. "No, you are very much alive! I'm the first Tohunga of Alola, but you can call me gran." She gestured out towards the others. "All of these people are my descendents and your ancestors. They're here to meet you."_

_Moon looked at all the people around them. "My ancestors...?"_

_"Yes..."  Gran smiled at her fondly. "We can sail the Sea of Stars to  speak with our descendants who need guidance. Normally, we could have contacted you sooner, but your father vanished before he could teach you and you tapped into your true power much later than you should have."_

_"Oh, that makes--Wait..." Moon frowned at her ancestors around her. "Where's my dad...?"_

_The woman's smile fell. "Well... that is rather complicated..."_

_"Where is he?" She asked again, glaring at her ancestor._

_The clouds overhead darkened and thunder began to roll. Everyone began to back up as the thunder grew louder and lightning shot across the sky._

_Moon looked up at the sky with a frown. "What's happening...?"_

_"Your father is coming." Gran's voice was hushed with dread._

_"You say that like it's a bad thing..."_

_"It's not... We all miss him dearly, but... it's not pretty..."_

_With one loud crack of thunder, a blue lightning bolt shot down to the sea and formed into the shape of a man. As the light faded, Moon saw it was her father, but not quite like how she remembered him or the pictures she'd seen of him. He was looked very tired and had many scars on his body. The whites of his eyes were now black like the ink of his tattoo, giving him a very unearthly look. His body itself didn't look all there, like it was coming in and out of focus or glitching out like a Porygon sitting too close to a magnet._

_"Daddy...?"_

_His eyes widened when he saw her. ~~"?...nooM"~~_

_She flinched. His voice sounded so wrong, like a old corrupted audio file. "What's wrong with him...?"_

_Helio's eyes widened in agitation and panic, and his body glitched out even more. ~~"!siht ni devlovni teg ot deen t'nseod ehS !narG ,reh llet erad uoy t'noD"~~_

_"It's a long story, little one... Ten years ago, your father was asked by an organization called the International Police to investigate Ul-"_

~~_"!reh rof suoregnad oot s'tI !reh ot erom yna yas t'noD_ _!ON"_ ~~ _Helio tried to make is image more focused, reaching for his daughter. ~~"!siht fo tuo reh evaeL"~~_

_"Helio, I know you don't want her to know, but she must!"_

~~_" did I ekil pu dne reh tel t'nac I !suoregnad oot si ecapS artlU !REVEN !ON"_  ~~ _His image focused until his glitching was only at a minimum and his eyes began to glow._

_**"** _ _**MOON!"** came his thunderous yell that shook the very water beneath their feet. He began to glow brightly again and the water began to ripple, and Moon fell through the surface and into the dark depths below just as a blinding light exploded out from her father..._

* * *

 

When Moon awoke with a start, all she was aware of was that there was screaming. It took her a little while to realize that the one screaming was her. 

Hau and Lillie were staring at her with fear and concern on their faces before they ran over to her side and gently touched her shoulders as they knelt down to look at her. She shifted away from them and latched onto Baby-Cat instead when he picked her up out of her chair.

"Moon?" Lillie asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Kukui and Burnet ran in before she could answer. "What happened? We heard screaming?"

"Moon started screaming in her sleep and woke herself up..." Hau explained. "I think she had a nightmare..."

"Not a nightmare..." Moon croaked out, letting Baby stroke her hair. 

Burnet frowned in concern and made her way to Moon's side. "Then what _did_ happen, sweetie...?"

"I... I need to talk to the police...?"

Hau and Lillie frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure how Officer Jenny is going to help-"

"No, the International Police..." Moon looked over at them. "They know what happened to my dad..." 

"How do you know...?" Kukui asked.

"I saw him... He didn't want me to know..." She tucked her head under Baby's chin. "He woke me up before I could find out..."

"But..." Lillie murmured, "where  _is_ your dad...?"

"I don't know... but he's definitely dead..." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon takes on the trial captains and has a flashback.

# Chapter Eighteen

Moon hadn't slept the rest of the night, and vehemently refused to do so on the way back to Ula'Ula. She didn't want to talk to anyone in Dreamland or wherever it was quite yet, not after that 'reunion' with her dad.

Burnet had wanted to examine her dreams with some tech a friend of hers from Unova had gifted her, but Moon nearly bit the poor woman in an attempt to fight her off. She'd apologized for it over a breakfast of Malasadas the following morning, but it still happened and she felt bad about it.

When they returned to Ula'Ula Island, Kukui took the kids to the Exeggutor Express bus line. It was the safest way to get up Mount Hokulani. "This is how you get to the Observatory on the very top of the mountain. It was placed here because this is the second highest mountain in Alola, and it's high enough that you can see the stars without the city lights or weather obscuring the view."

"That sounds so cool!" Hau grinned, bouncing in his seat beside the professor. The girls sat in front of them and sat turned around to listen to them talk, with Moon leaning against Lillie as she lightly dozed. "How come it's on the second highest, though?"

"Well-" The bus suddenly lurched to a stop. Kukui frowned and stood up in his seat. "What's going on up there...?"

Moon sat up and scowled when she spotted what was hindering their journey: some Team Skull idiots had stopped traffic to steal a bus sign.

"Are you freaking kidding me...?" She growled as she got up, grabbing Baby's Pokéball from her bag in the process. "I'll be back in a few minutes..."

"Moon!" Lillie grabbed her arm before she could get out of the seat row. "You're practically dead on your feet! You shouldn't be battling in your condition!"

"Yeah, well, I get irritable when I'm tired, and I find I can battle better when I'm irritable, so..." She shrugged off Lillie's hand. "I'll be fine. We need to get going."

"Then take Hau with you!"

"He's in the window seat."

"Moon!"

"I'm going, Lillie." She started making her way towards the door.

"Moon, get back here!"

"No-can-do. The door has developed a gravitational field, and I am forced into a collision path towards it."

"No, it's not! Get back here!"

"C'mon, Moon..." Hau got out of his seat and leaned over the row in front in an attempt to climb over. "It'll be more fun if we battle together!"

That made Moon stop and sigh. "Ugh... Alright, c'mon..."

"Yes!" He wiggled his way over the seat and ran after her. "This is gonna be great!"

She smiled tiredly at him and nodded. "Yeah. Now let's get this bus rolling again."

"Right!" He hopped out of the bus and ran off towards the grunts, Moon not far behind him. 

The pair of grunts attempting to steal the bus stop--Moon recognized as the ones who's tried to mess up her first trial--turned towards the pair of the trainers. "Oh hell no! Not this kid again!"

"Yo, didn't she beat Boss, too?" the other asked as he and his friend drew out their Pokémon.

"Dang it, as if this wasn't bad enough!"

Moon snorted at them, releasing Baby from his ball. "You take the one on the left, Hau, I'll get the right."

"Right!" He released his Dartrix. "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

She nodded. "Kick their asses-"

Hau's gasp cut her off. "You cussed!"

She rolled her eyes. "We'll talk about this when there's not a battle, okay?"

"Oh! Right!" He grinned at the grunts. "Time to party!"

* * *

 The Exeggutor Express pulled up at the observatory about half an hour later. Hau and Moon had kicked the grunts' rears in a matter of minutes, and after Moon got a firm scolding from the professor and Hau for her foul language, they'd quickly set out again to the top of Mount Hokulani. 

Moon looked out across the island towards the only thing taller than Hokulani on the island. It was an incredibly steep mountain with a snow-capped summit. She could see cranes working on top the very top at something was being built.

"WHOA!" Hau joined Moon and gazed at the icy mountain in awe. "What is that?"

"That is Mount Lanakila!" Professor Kukui announced, placing his hand on their shoulders. "That's where I'm building a Pokémon League!"

Lillie looked at him in confusion. "What's that...?"

"It-"

"It's a group that organizes Pokémon competitions for registered trainers," Moon said as she cut him off. "You collect eight badges from eight respective gyms that you earn by beating the gym leader, and then you can beat the Elite Four--a group of four of the strongest trainers in the region, usually previous gym leaders or champions--before taking on the regional champion. They're the usually absolute strongest trainer in the region, and are therefore responsible enough to deal with a major crisis or issue. Since Alola doesn't go by the gym system, it'll probably be modified to have the Kahunas or something as the Elite Four, and you need every Z-Crystal available and complete your trials before getting the opportunity to challenge them and the unknown champion, who will probably be the first person to challenge and defeat the Elite Four."

The others blinked at her in surprise. 

"... what?"

"I know the Pokémon League is in the cultural norm for you, but..." Kukui took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "How and why do you know so much...?"

"I didn't have friends, so I hyperfocused on stuff like that." She shrugged defensively. "Leave me alone, Mr. I-let-Pokémon-use-their-attacks-on-me-like-I'm-a-human-punching-bag-with-little-care-for-my-wellbeing."

"...okay, that's fair." 

"Mm-hm." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a wry look. "You are not one to judge."

Hau and Lillie snickered at them. "Come on, professor. Hau and Moon need to go start their trial. You and I can check out some of the Pokémon that live on the summit."

"That's a great idea, Lillie." He miled, then pat Hau and Moon's heads. "Good luck, you two. My friend Molayne works at the observatory, so he can give you a run down before you take on the captain."

"Thanks, professor!" Hau ran off towards the observatory with a skip in his step.

Moon was just about to follow when Lillie grabbed her hand. "W-Wait, Moon. I wanted to give you something..."

"Oh yeah?"

Lillie nodded, and stunned Moon with a kiss on her cheek. It was quick and fleeting, but boy did it affect Moon. She blushed bright red and started at Lillie with wide eyes. 

Lillie smiled shyly, a cute blush gracing her fair cheek. "Good luck in there..."

"Th-Thanks..." Moon watched dumbly as the angelic girl of her dreams practically skipped off after Professor Kukui. "Wow..."

"Moon, come on!" Hau called from the Pokémon Center doors. "We need to go!"

"R-Right!" She ran off after him, trying to push the kiss out of her mind for a little while to keep focused. She had a trial to complete.

* * *

 

When both of them had beaten Molayne and won Sophocles's trial--both Hau and Moon agreed that Vikavolts should never be that size, it's just unreasonable--they raced on the backs of Ride Stoutland to see who could get to the Aether House on Route 15. Acerola had called Lillie and told her to tell Moon and Hau to meet her there so she could show them where her trial. The professor had some work to do, so poor Lillie was dragged into their silly, high-altitude game.

"SLOW DOWN!" she wailed as she clung to Moon for dear life. "This is way too fast!"

"You're perfectly safe, Lillie!" Moon laughed. She did slow down for Lillie's sake, not caring too much when Hau sped on past them. "Isn't this great?! The wind in your hair and face! Nothing stopping you!"

"I-It's kinda nice..." Lillie snuggled closer and rested her head on Moon's back.

Moon smiled at the attention as she scanned the surrounding area. She could've been happy to enjoy it if she hadn't spotted something along the far beach on the opposite shore of the bay. Or, rather, someone. It was a man, probably in his 50's, in an unprofessional version of the police uniform. He slouched as he walked and had a bored or depressed look on his face. There wasn't anything really special about him, and he wasn't something that would've gotten Moon's immediate attention. 

But there was one big difference: she'd seen that man before.

_"I'm not going back to Alola."_

_The man in the trench coat sighed at Helio. "Helio, listen, you're the only one who can help us. That Guzzlord is very dangerous, and if we ask anyone else, they could be seriously hurt or worse."_

_"I'm. Not. Going." Helio held little Moon close to his chest. His wife was out at the store, so he and the men had some privacy. "Looker, I have a family. I'm not leaving my wife and daughter-"_

_"This thing could come after her," the other man interrupted. His hair wasn't nearly as gray, but this was the man. "You know how attracted to you these things used to be. They'll definitely come after her."_

_"Nanu, I can't-"_

_"Then do it for her. If all goes well, you'll be back in no time."_

_"And if it doesn't?"  
_

_"Then you get to say 'I told you so'. You're a strong trainer, Helio. You beat the trials in record time. Thi will be easy." Nanu crossed his arms over his chest."_ _So what's it gonna be?"_

_Helio took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter, who was nestled in his arms. Little Moon was playing with a Gastly doll, almost oblivious to everything else._

_"... I'll do it..."_

"Nanu..." Moon murmured, her eyes wide as she continued to stare at the man until he was out of sight. "I know him..."

"Moon? We're here." Lillie nudged her gently as the Stoutland lowed down to a stop. 

"We are...?" Moon blinked and looked around. Sure enough, they were at the Aether House, its stark white walls clashing against the green of the tropical flora surrounding it. Hau had beaten them there, and it looked like Acerol had arrived as well. "Oh... Right..."

"Are you okay? Do you need a nap or something? I'm sur Acerola wouldn't mind letting you rest first-"

"N-No..." Moon shook her head quickly, both to focus and to signal her dissent. "I'm fine... I just... saw somebody I know..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon talks to more than a few ghosts and one punk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been over a month since I've last updated. School's been hectic, and I'll try to be more timely about my updates. I might also post pics less frequently, since they take up a bit of time to make and I want to get this done before I forget about it and lose interest. So, expect new chapters about once a month at least.

# Chapter Nineteen

When they got inside the Aether House, Moon blinked at the scene before she and Lillie as she tried to process what was going on with a sleep-deprived brain. 

Hau, her best friend and rival, was on the floor with a preschooler standing on his chest and a Yungoos hissing at him. Another preschooler was brandishing a cast-iron frying pan while an Oranguru watched on from behind a desk and did nothing to stop the madness.

"Moon! Lillie! Run!" Hau called. "These kids are evil!"

"No we aren't! You broke into our house!" The little girl waved her frying pan at him. "You broke in!"

"Acerola invited me!"

Moon snorted. "Yeah, Acerola invited us. We were supposed to meet her here so we could meet up before our trial. You can call her and she'll tell you-"

"We don't believe you!" The little boy picked up his Yungoos and glared at her. "I'll fight you too, if I gotta."

"That's not necessary-"

Lillie broke the tension with a bright burst of laughter, which soon turned into a stream of giggles as she laughed at the entire scene. She had to hold herself up against a wall to keep from toppling over from the power of her laughter. It made Moon blush brightly and grin at her.

Thankfully, for everyone's sake, Acerola finally arrived. She had a similar reaction to what Moon had when she'd first come in. "What the...?"

"Acerola!" The kids ran over to her and hugged her. "These intruders came in, and-and they were gonna fight-"

"Now you're just making stuff up!" Hau cried out from the floor as he sat up with a pout. "They attacked me with that Yungoos and that frying pan!"

Acerola snorted. "Sounds like them..." She gave the little kids a stern look. "What'd I say about attacking people who some in?"

"But, what if they were actually bad guys?!"

"The you would've done a good job, but they weren't bad guys. Now let Hau go."

The kids pouted before picking up Yungoos and freeing Hau, who popped up and brushed himself off.

"Thanks, Acerola!" He grinned at her. "I think I would've been Yungoos chow if you hadn't come along!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Moon huffed in mock offense. "I would've gladly beaten up some preschooler's to save you?"

 Lillie giggled. "How brave of you."

"Yup, that's me. Hero of the weak and unfortunate, slayer of small children." 

Now even Acerola was snickering at her jokes. "Yanno," the small trial captain said cheerfully, "my trial isn't far. Why don't you and Hau decide who goes first?"

"Rock-paper-scissors?" Hau suggested, holding his fist over his hand to start the little hand game. 

Moon rolled her eyes. "Hau, we have a system, remember? You went first last time, so it's my turn."

He blinked then grinned bashfully. "O-Oh, right! I guess I kinda forgot in the excitement!" He playfully punched Moon's arm. "Good luck out there!"

Lillie nodded. "Yeah, Moon! I hope you do well!" She gave the other girl a hug, making her blush brightly. "I'll stay here with Hau and the kids while you're gone."

"O-Okay..." Moon grinned at her before Acerola pulled her towards the door. "Bye, guys...!" she called as she was dragged out the door. 

Acerola giggled at her. "You're absolutely ridiculous," she teased playfully. "You need to ask her out already."

Moon blushed and scowled. "Shut up, Acerola."

* * *

 

Moon rode slowly on the back on her ride Stoutland along the Ula'Ula coast, enjoying the sea air and lush scenery around her as Baby-Cat jogged beside her along the path. She and Acerola had agreed to meet up at an old abandoned Thrifty Mart on one of Ula'Ula's black sand beaches. That was supposed to be where the Totem Pokémon resided, and thus the trial would take place there. Acerola wanted to get there first to let the Totem Pokémon know Moon was coming, and Moon had no problem with that. 

"Hey!"

She stopped and looked towards the sound. She was going past the path towards Mount Lanakila, and a familiar head of blond hair was walking out of the Pokémon Center, still all in black and red and just as edgy and concerningly dressed in layers as the last like she saw him.

 _"Want me to beat him up?"_ Baby offered, cracking his knuckles.

She gave him a pointed look. "That wouldn't be very fair."

_"So?"_

She rolled her eyes and turned around to talk to the punkish boy whose fashion she questioned on a daily basis."What are you doing here, Gladion?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I've got  trial to get to, and you're impeding progress."

"I don't care. You've been to Aether foundation."

"And why is that any business of yours?"

"You saw it, right? Through her crap?"

She sighed and nodded after a minute. "...yeah, I did."

Gladion nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see? She needs to be stopped."

"And how is you working with Team Skull going to stop her?"

"Like you have any better ideas."

"Actually, I do. I have plenty of ideas, all of which don't involve Team Skull."

"I doubt that. I hear you're pretty chummy with Guzma. He got a call from you earlier."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "What I do with Guzma is none of your business. I'm not working for him, and if I have to fight him, I will. That's just business." 

He scowled. "Be careful out there, Moon. Alola is a dangerous place."

"I think I'll manage, thanks. Baby, hop on."

The Incineroar hopped onto the saddle behind her as she kicked her heels and sent her Stoutland running towards the black sand beach, leaving Gladion far behind. 

_"Should've let me beat him up."_

"Baby, no. You can punch a Ghost-type when we get to the Thrifty Mart."

_"That doesn't sound possible."_

"You're a Dark-type. Of course it is." 

* * *

 The abandoned Thrifty Mart seemed like the perfect place for a Ghost-type or several to hangout in. It was rundown, covered in vines and plants, and just a very unpleasant place to be. It looked like the kind of place you'd hide in to escape from hordes of zombies in a zombie apocalypse movie, or where there'd be a portal to the demon world in the back that an exorcist had to deal with.

"Seems homey," Moon commented as she and Baby hopped off the Stoutland. The canine Pokémon did not ant to get very close, which was perfectly understandable. 

Acerola raised an eyebrow. "Most people are freaked out by it."

"Eh. I'm from Lavender Town. It's less rundown, but I'm used to haunted places."

"Really? That sounds awesome." 

"Kinda. You just get used to it." Moon shrugged. "So, I just go in?"

"You'll need your Rotomdex too."

Moon raised an eyebrow, but took off her back and opened it. "Yo, you up?"

 _"Hm?"_ The possessed Pokédex popped out of her back with a staticy yawn.  _"How can I help you?"_

 _"We need you for this trial,"_ Baby stated, looming over Moon's shoulder.  _"Get enough beauty sleep for this?"_

 _"Of course! I live to serve!"_ It flew around her head with a little jingly ringtone playing.  _"I'm ready! I can do this!"_

Moon snorted and smiled at it. "A'right, we're ready to go."

"Great!" Acerola opened the door for the trio. "Just go on in! I'll be out here if you need me!" 

She waved as she and Baby and Rotomdex entered the dark store, she and Rotomdex turning the flash options on their respective devices on to light the way. 

The inside of the Thrifty Mart looked like someone had raided it for supplies and had strewn things around haphazardly in the process, but thankfully it hadn't been affected by the weather and nature outside. 

 _"This just screams 'heebie jeebies',"_ Baby muttered, keeping close to Moon. 

"Seems like a normal Wednesday night at the Lavender Town Pokémart." Moon looked at some of the bins and their contents. They stopped as they spotted a Pikachu run across a path made through the junk and mess. "...I think we need to follow it..."

 _"Must we?"_ he groaned.

"Yup. Just keep an eye out, got it?"

The two Pokémon nodded looking around as they followed the path slowly. They kept close to Moon and walked in silence. 

"Picking anything up, Rotomdex?" Moon asked to break the silence. 

_"Not yet--Ooh! Wait! My camera mode is coming on! It's coming from-"_

As if on cue, a cash register conveyor best started to move on it own.

_"-there..."_

She frowned. "Let me take a look." She peered through the camera lens. 

Baby scowled, his tail flicking.  _"Whatcha see, Moon?"_

"... there's a Gastly over the register." She went up to the register, using Rotomdex to see the ghostly Pokémon. "Yo. Gastly."

The Gastly appeared before the trio, looking at them in a frown.  _"What? You're not supposed to talk to me."_

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care. I kinda want to talk to the Totem Pokémon about ghost stuff." 

_"... then talk to that Rotom."_

"That is more of a gremlin than a ghost, to be perfectly honest." 

Rotomdex huffed and scowled at her.  _"You're not wrong, but it's still mean to say..."_

"Sorry."

Gastly snickered.  _"Alright, I guess... You wait here, I'll go find the boss."_ It disappeared again.

Baby rested a paw on Moon's shoulder.  _"You sure this is a good idea?"_

"No. But I need to do this." 

He sighed and nodded.  _"Alright..."_

Gastly returned with the Pikachu, along with a Gengar and a Haunter. Only, it wasn't a Pikachu... It looked like a handmade toy made in Pikachu's likeness, with a wooden tail.

"Rotomdex."

 _"Right!"_ Rotomdex scanned the Totem Pokemon.  _"Mimikyu! The Disguise Pokémon! A Ghost and Fairy-type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end."_

"Spooky." She knelt down to look Mimikyu in the eye. "Hi, cutie." 

 _"'Cutie'?"_ It blushed and giggled shyly.  _"You think I'm cute?"_

"Very."

It wiggled happily.  _"You needed something?"_

"Yeah, I do. Other than that Z-Crystal, I need some information on the dead."

_"Ooh... That's some heavy stuff... What do you wanna know?"_

She sighed. "I... I keep seeing my dad's spirit. But he looks... glitchy, I guess? He disappeared a few years ago."

The Gengar nodded thoughtfully.  _"Huh. Sounds like a bad burial."_

"'Bad burial'?"

 _"Yeah,"_ Mimikyu added.  _"When you die and don't get buried, your spirit either becomes one of us or something weird. It sucks."_

Moon nodded. "So, my father is dead..."

 _"Yeah. Sorry to say it, kid."_ Mimikyu pat her hand with its own.  _"You don't have to fight me if you want to. Kinda hard to fight when you're grieving and all..."_

"Thanks... I have one last question, though."

The four Ghost-types looked confused.  _"Yeah?"_

"How do you... fix it?"

They looked at each other. Mimikyu finally answered.  _"Well... You have to properly bury the body..."_

* * *

 

Moon and her Pokemon stepped out of the Thrifty Mart, Z-Crystal in hand and a heavy weight on their shoulders. 

Acerola gave them a curious look. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great." She showed her the crystal. "I got it."

"That's great! Now it's Hau's turn!" She looked her over. "Are you okay, though? You look tired..."

"I'm fine. I haven't had any sleep. A nap back at the Aether house will do me good." She smiled tiredly at her, but it fell when her phone rang. "Huh... It's Hau." She put the phone to her ear as she answered. "Hau?"

_"[Moon! It's Team Skull!]"_

She frowned. "What is it? WHat happened?"

_"[They took Yungoos!]"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon learns from a primary source.

# Chapter Twenty

Running had always cleared her head. Or, really, just being in motion. Motion allowed for her body to have something to do while her mind was elsewhere, only checking back in to make minor corrections. She could clear her head and think about what was important.

Which was why when she was stopped by a large body of water, Moon's train of thought--as well as her ride Stoutland--came to a screeching halt.

She blinked dumbly at the sea before scowling. "...I'm gonna need a Lapras..."

A chuckle down the beach got her attention. A pale man with graying spiky black hair in a black and white kimono made his way up the beach towards her. He looked vaguely familiar to Moon, like she'd seen him on TV.

"Someone who looks like she's in such a hurry shouldn't be using a Lapras," he said, a note of teasing in his voice. He also had an accent that wasn't from Kanto or Johto, nor was it Alolan.

"... you're from Unova." 

"Sharp as a tack, too." The man pulled a coin out of his pocket and started to flip it. "Now, I can help you across the bay, but you'll need to play a game first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It's quick, I promise." 

She frowned and huffed. "Fine."

He grinned at her, the flipped his coin and covered it with his hand. "Alright! Now, tell Uncle Grimsley what will the coin land on."

Ah. Grimsley. A former member of the Elite Four of Unova. Being a weirdo who knows far too much about the Pokémon League, the name was a familiar one. He was known for his addiction to gambling, lavish lifestyle, and luxurious fashion. Looking at him now, it wasn't hard to see that in his current attire.

"... it's side."

Grimsley blinked at her in surprise at her choice, then laughed. "Well, I suppose that it can feasibly land on its side." He lifted his hand. "Heads, though I suppose it doesn't matter with your answer."

"So, what's this thing that'll get me across the bay?"

"Ah, yes. Hand me you pager, please." Once Moon's pager was in her hand, he messed with the setting a it before handing it back. "There. Now you can call a Sharpedo to take you across the bay." 

Moon raised an eyebrow, then tested it out. A Sharpedo rose up from the sea with a saddle on its back.

 _"Oy! Yer gonna need a wetsuit fer this, girly!"_ it called to her.  _"Ain't no way yer ridin' without one!"_

She huffed and looked back at Grimsley. "Thanks, dude."

"You are very welcome." He smiled as he continued on his way down the beach. "May fortune guide your way!" he called to her without looking back.

"Same to you, I guess..." she muttered. With a sigh, she hopped onto the Sharpedo's saddle and gripped the handlebars tightly. "Let's go, Jaws. I've got business in Po Town." 

_"Get a suit!"_

"Fuck the suit. Let's go."

The Sharpedo grumbled and shot off through the water. Moon was very close to falling off if it hadn't been for her iron-like grip on the handle bar. Once she got the hang of it, she steered the Sharpedo towards the far shore. 

* * *

 Apparently, all it ever did in and around Po Town was rain. Which Moon found out the hard way.

She trudged down the road towards the walled community of Po Town. A few people had told her about it when she'd asked them for directions, trying to dissuade her from going. It had been a rich gated community of sorts, but then Team Skull arrived and took over, driving everyone out and vandalizing everything they got their grubby little mitts on.

This had not deterred her. There was a trapped Yungoos in there, and honestly, after having dealt with the little monsters before, Moon felt like she was rescuing Team Skull from it instead of the other way around. 

She wiped her face to get the water out of her eyes. Arceus above, was she miserable. She was soaked to the bone, and she thanked the powers that be for her water/weather-proof bag. She had a change of clothes inside, in case she couldn't stand being drenched anymore. The only problem with this possible plan was that her exhaustion was quickly catching up to her, and she couldn't find any shelter to change under.

Her vision, already blurry from the rain in her eyes, was now fading in and out. She was liable to pass out any second now. But, finally, she saw a lighted sign in the distance. With a lighted sign came hopes of shelter, and soon she could see a police station coming into view. 

She knocked on the door as sher consciousness began to slip. It took a few tries before the door opened and light filled her vision, save for a dark figure before her.

"I-I need... help..." she murmured before she collapsed, her knees giving out beneath her. She felt herself be caught by a pair of calloused hands before she slipped into darkness, finally losing the battle to exhaustion after hours of fighting it off...

* * *

 Moon felt a paw poking her face, the sensation pulling her out of the abyss of unconsciousness. Opening her eyes didn't help at first, and it took a few seconds for her to focus on the gray Meowth sitting on her chest.

She scowled at it. "Get off."

 _"Nah."_ It smiled smugly. The Alolan Meowths were incredibly smug for such small creatures. She did not really tolerate that. 

She huffed and sat up, knocking the little nuisance off her chest. Looking around, she found herself on a couch in a police station. It was filled with cat toys and beds, as well as several other Meowths and one very... rotound Persian.

The door to the breakroom opened, and Moon's heart skipped a beat at the man who stepped out with Baby-Cat in tow.

"Nanu..." she murmured, her eyes wide. 

Baby grinned and practically pounced on her, hugging her tightly with the loudest purr she'd ever heard from him.  _"Moon! You're okay! I was so scared when this policeman let me out and told me you had passed out-"_

"Baby! Let go!" she squawked. "Too tight!"

 _"Oops!"_ He loosened his grip and sat Moon in his lap, hugging her closely to his warm body. 

She huffed and looked back at Nanu. He looked... worse, she supposed would be the right term for it, than the last time she'd been face to face with him. He had baggy eyes, wrinkles, gray hair, and a very depressed look on his face, all making him look older than she knew he was.

Nanu sighed a he took a seat at his desk. "Never thought I'd see the day a Tohunga would come back to Alola."

"I didn't think I'd see you again until today." 

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you can even remember me." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "You have questions."

"Oh, you're a psychic now?" 

He snorted. "That'd be the day..." One of his Meowths hopped into his lap, meowing at him until he pet it. "How much do you know?"

"A lot, surprisingly." She sighed and snuggled into Baby. "I know you worked for InterPol, I know you and some other guy took my dad back to Alola to deal with some kind of Ultra Beast crap, and I know he's dead and stuck on some other planet or in another dimension or whatever. what I want to know is the nitty-gritty about what went down."

Nanu frowned. Or his frown deepened. His face was in a perpetual frown. "Are you sure you want to know? I'd be breaking more than a few international laws by telling you. What will you even do with this knowledge?"

She took a deep breath. "Well. I plan to get his damn body back, bury it properly, and help his spirit pass on. I've met it, its scary."

"You met his ghost?"

"Kinda. Weird Tohunga dreamscape stuff."

"Ah. Yeah, I've seen your father do that kind of thing." He rubbed his face with a sigh. "Alright. I'll tell. But you're not going to like it..."

_"You want me to fucking what?" Helio gaped at Nanu and Looker with wide eyes. "You didn't tell me I'd have to deal with a Guzzlord of all things!"_

_"If we told you, you wouldn't have agreed," Nanu groused from his seat at the table, looking over some files of the beast. "'Also known by the ancient Alolans as **Horomiti** , meaning insatiable, the beast is said to be almost 20 feet tall and has the ability to devour mountains and villages in minutes and with abandon. Nothing is safe from its appetite.' Jeez, if you'd said no, we'd all be fucked."  
_

_Looker nodded, giving Helio a serious look. "Imagine that monster finding its way to Kanto, or anywhere else in the world. It would wreak havoc and cause major catastrophe if it were to stay in our world."_

_Helio rubbed his face, a look of anxiety on his face. "So, you want me to just... send it back?"_

_"That's all we can hope for, honestly. We don't know if our Pokémon could even do damage to it, or it can even be feasibly stopped."_

_He sighed and looked over the photos. Chunks of forest and rock just eaten away, buildings with missing pieces. It'd all get worse over time. "... Where is it now?"_

_"Poni. It's found its way into Resolution Cave and seems to be stuck here. "For how long is another thing entirely..."_

_Helio nodded solemnly, standing up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with."_

"I regret ever asking him to do it," Nanu said, a solemn look on his face. 

Moon frowned. "What happened when you found it?"

He sighed, as if mentally preparing himself for telling her. "It didn't want to go back, and was very insistent on staying here in Alola..." 

_The whole cave shook with the beast's roar of anger and the power Helio was using to drag the damned monster back into the hell it came from. They were hundreds of feet underground, but the light coming from Helio and the power he summoned from the very earth itself light up the cave like the sun on a bright summer day. Nanu and Looker were trying to help drive the Guzzlord into the Ultra Wormhole with their Pokémon. They'd fought the monster for hours, in hopes their efforts would work an be enough to stop him._

_But it wasn't enough. They knew that._

_"I can't pull it through!" Helio shouted as he Primarina fired as many Fairy-type attacks as it could at the monster. "It's too fucking fat!"_

_"Keep trying!" Looker yelled back. "Failure is not an option!"_

_Helio nodded, trying to draw more power. Even that wasn't enough to pull it through._

_"I have an idea!" Helio called to the officers. "Take care of my family for me!"_

_Nanu blinked in surprise and confusion. "What are you-"_

_But before either Nanu and Looker could stop him, Helio ran at the Guzzlord and, with his Primarina at his side to aide him, used the momentum and power to physically push Guzzlord into the Ultra Wormhole._

_"HELIO!" Nanu yelled, his and Looker's faces twisted in horror as Helio and Primarina were dragged into the wormhole along with the beast. Nanu's eyes met Helio's, and he could see acceptance and finality in those glowing eyes. He knew what he was doing would not end well for him, but this sacrifice was one he was willing to make._

_Guzzlord roared in anger as the wormhole began to close, the thunderous sound cutting off abruptly when the wormhole sealed itself and left Nanu and Looker alone in the silence and darkness._

_Looker looked at his superior officer, still trying to process what he'd witnessed. "Sir... what do we do now...?"_

_"... what can we do?" Nanu sat down on a rock and stared at where the wormhole had been, unable to look away. "What could we possibly do...?"_

Moon stared at Nanu with an unreadable expression. She'd figured out a good portion of this story before she'd heard the story, but hearing it now...? She didn't know what to feel. 

Nanu kept talking. "We found another wormhole a few days later, and a girl named Anabel was spit out. We think your father found her and sent her back to our world, but we never saw him again. I quit InterPol after that, and I think Looker is still an agent." 

She nodded after a moment. "I see..." She stood up. "I need to go..."

 _"Moon, its still raining,"_ Baby said, getting up after her and following her to the door.

The policeman frowned at them. "Where do you have to go in such a hurry?"

"Po Town. There's a Yungoos I've gotta get back."

His eyes widened. "They'll eat you alive in there."

"Nah. They can't touch me." And with that, she and Baby left into the rainy night outside, not looking back. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon walks into Po Town.

# Chapter Twenty-One

Getting into Po Town was much easier than Moon had thought. 

The first 'obstacle' she had to get through was the front gate. It was guarded by a pair of grunts, protected from the rain by an awning above them, unlike Moon, who was once again soaked by the rain.

"Yo, hol' up!" the girl grunt yelled as she and her friend blocked Moon's path t the door. "Ain't no one gets in here!"

"That's right!" the guy beside her piped up, doing a few hand gestures Team Skull often did to intimidate opponents. They reminded Moon of some defencive movements she'd seen wild Pokémon do when threatened by a predator. "Po Town is our town!"

Moon simply scowled and gestured Baby-Cat to step forth and she called Samson the Mudsdale forth. "Beat 'em up."

_"With pleasure, ma'am,"_ Samson replied with a tip of his head, as if tipping his little Clefairy hat to her.  _"These hooligans need to be knocked down a few pegs."_

Baby grinned and cracked his knuckles.  _"Definitely."_

If she was being perfectly honest with herself, that 'battle' hadn't really been so much a battle as it had really been 'beating up a pair of significantly weaker trainers and their Pokémon and stealing their money as they ran away.' The battle hardly lasted five minutes, with Baby and Samson almost literally crushing these poor grunts' Pokémon like they were nothing. She felt a little bad about it, but she was on a mission, and casualties were inevitable to get back that Yungoos, so such feelings could be dealt with later. 

The inside of the walled community of Po Town was... interesting, so say the least. It looked like it used to be a rich neighborhood, but the biggest drunk highschool party ever was thrown, thus destroying everything. To be honest, that was probably exactly how it got to be the way it was. 

However, she had little time to admire the destruction of Team Skull. She needed new clothes. She stuck out like a sore thumb here, and her current attire was completely soaked. Looking around, she noticed the least damaged place--aside from the mansion at the end of the street--was the Pokémon Center. Pokémon Centers often had industrial washing machines and dryers in them, which would be the ideal place to wash everyone's clothes and sheets and whatnot. So, if Team Skull washed their stuff there, she could find some clothes.

But, there can her second 'obstacle': there were more grunts hanging out in front of it. Only about four, but she was still not excited to fight. However, sometimes one must do things they don't like, so she sucked it up, gave a knowing look to her Incineroar and Mudsdale, and got to work.

* * *

 The Team Skull grunt on duty looked up as Moon and Baby came in, looking over the younger girl and her wet and muddied clothes. "The fuck you doin' here, kid?"

"I, uh..." Moon hadn't thought this far ahead into the plan. She was not known for making very well-thought-out plans on the dime, so she decided to rely on impulse. "I wanna join Team Skull...?"

Baby stared at her as if he were silently screaming, _'Oh my Arceus, Moon, this is the stupidest idea you've ever had and it will not work.'_

For a second, she quite agreed with him on that one.

"Ya can't just waltz in and expect us ta let ya in like it's a club! You gotta earn your place!"

"Well, I kicked those guys' butts." She pointed over her shoulder out the door. 

"What? No." The grunt got out from behind the healing station desk and poked her head out the door to look at her dazed comrades outside. "Holy shit! You did!" She took her cap off and ran a hand through her dyed pink hair. "Fuck, I guess you can join. You rap any?"

Moon shrugged. "Not well. Can dance, though."

The grunt laughed, slapping Moon on the back like they were old friends. "Good! Yer honest in a fun way! Not like that bitchy emo kid Boss let in! C'mon, let's get you some new duds! You look like a small."

"Medium," Moon corrected as she let the older girl lead her off to who knows where, flexing her arms to show off her muscles. "'M just short."

"Right! We should have those!" The grunt pulled Moon into the washroom, which was filled with clean and dirty uniforms, the dirty ones in large piles by the washer. The grunt pulled out a uniform from out of different boxes filled with each article and tossed them all to Moon. "Here! I'll dry your old clothes for ya!"

"Nah. My Incineroar's got it." Not carrying that another person was there with her--it was another girl anyway, not like she would care either--she took off her wet clothes and put on the Team Skull uniform. Looking in a nearby mirror, she had to admit that Guzma had been right about her looking good in the outfit. "Wow. Nice."

"Girl, you look fly as fuck!" The grunt wrapped an arm around Moon's shoulders. "You look as boss as Boss!" 

"Thanks. Where is the boss?"

"Down in Shady House. Can't miss it."

"Thanks, yo." Moon gave her a fist bump before grabbing Baby and running out of the Pokémon Center into the rainy town outside. 

* * *

 Shady House was easy to infiltrate once she was in disguise and Baby was in his ball. No one really noticed her as she walked through the dishevelled and messy halls of the mansion, looking in different rooms for Guzma and/or the Yungoos. 

Until she ran smack dab into Plumeria.

The woman scowled down at Moon, yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously. She looked like she'd just got back from somewhere, just as wet as Moon had been. "I've never seen you around the mansion before..."

Despite her fear, Moon's voice never wavered. "'M new. My friend said this place was dope."

"So you decided to join." A narrow eyebrow rose up.

"Yeah. Don't wanna be told what to do no more by dumb adults." Arceus above, she hoped this would work. She really needed this stupid plan to work out well.

Plumeria looked her up and down, then shrugged. "A'ight, then. Go see the boss. Up the main stairs, talk to the grunt on guard duty. Now get outta my way. I need to go dry off."

"Sure thing, big sis." Moon quickly scurried away towards the stairs.

Going up, she found part of the second floor blocked off by junk mde to make a barricade. A lone grunt stood on guard duty in front of an open window. Moon assumed this was the guy Plumeria had meant, and went up to him. 

"Yo, lemme pass," she grunted at him.

"Tell me the passwords first."

Moon stiffened. Passwords? She hadn't known about any passwords. Hoping not to look dumb, she simply said. "A'ight, lay 'em on me."

"What's Boss's favorite move?"

Fuck. Guess. "Beat Up."

"What's his favorite Pokémon?"

Oh. That was an easy one. "Golisopod."

"What's his favorite drink at the cafe?"

Shit. Guess again. "Tapu Cocoa." Yeah. That sounded about right.

The grunt crossed his arms over his chest. "So, you think they're Beat Up, Golisopod, and Tapu Cocoa? Are you sure about that?"

She frowned behind her bandana. Something about his tone told her that she needed to say the right thing here. It may be because of the outfit, but despite what common sense told her was the appropriate response, her gut reaction was to say-

"No."

The grunt started to laugh, smacking her on the shoulder. "Yo, you got it all right! You know Boss's favorite things, even his favorite word!"

"So... I can go now?"

"Yeah, lil dude!" He stepped aside. "Just follow the boards to the next window and go straight through to the door on the end."

She nodded and followed his instructions. She walked along the precariously placed boards--she wasn't really surprised they used this sort of system, by they should've at least had the know-how to secure them better--and climbed back in through the other window and made her way down the hall to the door on the end. 

She stood in front of said door for a moment, debating whether or not to knock. Knocking would be common courtesy, but this was Team Skull. Did they knock? Probably not, since they were nonconformists in a garbage sort of way, and knocking would conform to societal protocol, which they did not do. So, she decided to do the next best thing.

"'Ey, yo, boss!" she yelled through the door, trying her best to sound more like a grunt and less like herself. "Big sis told me ta come talk ta ya!" 

"A'ight!" came the reply. Apparently, it worked better than she'd thought i would. "Get ya ass in here, and shut the door behind ya! Don't want this damn Yungoos gettin' out, lil bastard!"

She opened the door and quickly entered, closing it behind her like he'd said. The room was about as messy as she thought it was, with paint and bottles everywhere and the bed somewhat askew from the wall. Guzma sat on a makeshift throne with a chest of swag and some kind of crystals to his left and a screaming laundry hamper with books keeping it shut to his right. A few grunts were with him, almost like guards.

Guzma raised an eyebrow at her, looking her over from where he lounged on his throne. Then he sat up, a glint of recognition in his eyes as he grinned at her. 

"Mini-Boss! Ya finally joined Team Skull!" 

She pulled the bandana down from her face to the shock and confusion of the grunts. "Sorry, Guz. 'M here for the Yungoos."

He huffed and slouched again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Damn it, mini-boss. Why'd ya get my fuckin' hopes up like that? Yer even wearing the uniform."

"My clothes were soaked and I needed a way to sneak in. 'M keepin' 'em, though. I look cool as hell."

"Told ya ya would." He glanced at the laundry hamper when its prisoner started to try and get out again. "Honestly, i was s'posed ta battle ya, but if you can pull that Yungoos out with yer hands, I'll letcha take it. Damn thing is evil."

She raised an eyebrow, then looked at his swag box. "I'll do it if I get one of those crystals too."

Guzma thought on these terms before shrugging. "Deal, if you cover your face again."

Moon immediately went over to the hamper, covering her face back up with her bandana as she took the books off the lid and shoved her hand inside. Her quarry screamed and hissed as it bit and scratched her with rage, but she did not flinch as she finally got a hold of the Yungoos and pulled it out by the nape of its neck. Her entire forearm was covered in bleeding scratches and cuts as she held the Yungoos out away from her before it could try to claw at her face.

The grunts stared at her, murmuring about how "hardcore" and "awesome she was. Even Guzma was impressed. He'd hopped out of his throne the instant Moon had opened the hamper, smart enough to want to avoid the further wrath of the vengeful Yungoos. 

She turned to the Team Skull boss, eyes glowing with adrenaline and a little anger. "Who are you working for?"

Guzma frowned. "Whad'ya mean?"

"Plumeria's been out and is a lot less attentive about the grunts than usual. You mentioned you were 'supposed to' fight me for the Yungoos. And if you wanted a Yungoos, you could've easily caught one much stronger than this one instead of stealing a weak one from a five year old orphan. You even kept it out of the way, like a ransom hostage." Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you working for, Guzma?"

Guzma blinked at her before slouching with a sigh. "A'ight. Ya caught me. I met this lady 'while back. She respected me and gave us cash-"

"Was it Lusamine?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Ya know her?"

"Too well." She turned on her heel and headed for the door, taking the Yungoos with her. "Oh," she added as she stopped just out the door, turning to look over her shoulder at him, "don't trust her. She's bad news." And with that, she ran out of Shady House.

* * *

 

Moon turned her phone back on once she was out of Po Town. Twenty-six messages and eight missed calls from Hau. She had an ide what was on his mind as she finally called him back.

He picked up on the first ring.  _"[Moon?! Oh my arceus, where are you?!]"_ He sounded panicked.  _"[Something bad's happened!]"_

"Lillie and Nebby were kidnapped by Plumeria?"

_"[H-How'd you know?]"_

"Lucky guess. I'm on my way. Get ready to leave immediately."

_"[Where are we going?]"_

"Aether Paradise. That's where Lillie should be."

_"[Wouldn't she be in Po Town? That's where Team Skull is.]"_

"I was just there, and Aether Paradise is where Lusamine is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! School's been hectic.   
> All art is mine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon fills everyone in and gets some help from a double agent.

# Chapter Twenty-Two

Moon arrived at the Aether House as quickly as possible, Yungoos still in tow under her arm. It had stopped screaming and trying to kill her once it had realized she was not part of Team Skull and was trying to take it home, and was now quite eager to be put down after it's ordeal and the Charizard ride through the rain.

Hau was waiting for her when she arrived, looking anxious and upset with himself. He and Acerola had been at the haunted Thrifty Mart doing his trial when Lillie had been taken by Plumeria. He hadn't been able to stop this from happening. 

"'S not your fault," she immediately told him as she hopped off the ride Charizard, pulling her best friend into a hug and letting the Yungoos run inside. "We were all fooled."

He whimpered, nearing the brink of tears. "B-But, I was supposed to protect Lillie-"

"You thought she was safe here. We all did." She smiled at him. "Don't cry, Hau. We'll get her back."

"O-Okay..." He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he smiled back at her, but it turned into a confused frown when he saw her clothes. "What are you wearing?"

"Team Skull uniform. Long story. We should go--"

"Moon!"

Said trainer scowled at the sudden outburst behind her, turning around to look at the source as Hau looked around her curiously. "Hello, Gladion." 

Gladion ran up the steps towards them. "Moon, I need your help. Lusamine-"

"Lusamine--your mother--has taken Lillie--your sister-- and Nebby the Cosmog back to Aether Foundation and is using Team Skull to do her dirty work by manipulating Guzma and his need for adult approval. You ran away from home initially because you she'd gone crazy over Ultra-Beasts and created an emotionally abusive relationship between herself and you two, and you took some Anti-UB Pokémon so you could train it and yourself to get stronger and to be able to protect Lillie from Lusamine and the Ultra-Beasts." She raised an eyebrow. "Is that everything?"

Hau snorted. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that much at once since your little rant about the Pokémon League..." 

He gaped at her like a Magikarp on land. "H-How..."

"Dude, I'm not stupid. You and Lillie look like Lusamine and both likely have a pension for stealing Pokémon because you think it's the right thing to do, Guzma spilled the beans, and the whole reason I left Lillie defenseless was aruse to get to her and Nebby." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, cut it with this stupid edgy thing you're doing to be mysterious and cool and get your act together. We have to get to Aether Foundation now before Lusamine does some crazy shit."

Hau gasped in shock. "Moon! You cussed!"

"Sorry. Now can we go?"

The boys nodded, knowing now was not the time or place to argue with her. However, a different problem was found. 

Hau was the one who voiced it. "How are we going to get to Aether Paradise?"

Moon frowned. "Well, the ferry's not an option. It's like knocking on the front door. We could take some Charizards-"

"I stole the keys to the Team Skull boat."

Hau and Moon looked at Gladion with wide eyes. "The what?"

"Mother gave Team Skull a boat so they could get to Aether Paradise without issues." The teen shrugged, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. "I know how to drive it. It's down at the Malie City docks, ready and waiting."

The younger trainers looked at each other before giving Gladion a nod. "Sounds like a plan!" Hau chirped, giving him a thumbs up. "Let's go get that boat and save Lillie and Nebby!"

* * *

 At the Malie City docks, the trio were getting everything they needed on the boat with the help of Baby-Cat and Gladion's Type:Null. Type:Null was... interesting, to say the least. Moon and Hau both agreed it looked like someone had mashed at least five different Pokémon together to create the abomination against nature--Gladion confirmed that that was basically how it had been made--but it was a pretty nice Pokémon one Moon got to talking it it and they both realized that they basically did the same job of beating up aliens.

"You can talk to Pokémon?" Gladio asked in surprise as he took his place at the wheel.

"I can do a lot of things," Moon shrugged as she got the last of the healing potions onto the boat.

"What doe Nebby sound like?" Hau piped up.

"Baby-talk and nonsensical babbling. Now let's just go already."

"Hold it." The kids looked down the docks to see Nanu coming their way, looking as dour as ever. "Where do you think you three are going?"

"Going kick ass," Moon answered, crossing her arms. "What do you want, Nanu?"

"Well, as the kahuna of Ula'Ula, I'm supposed to fight you kids before you go off to do more dangerous things. Can't get to Poni without my permission," he raised an eyebrow at Moon, "and I know that's where you need to go if you want your dad back and any other answers." 

She huffed and walked down the gangplank towards him. "So, what? 'M gonna have to fight you?"

The old police officer shrugged. "Nah. You Tohungas honestly scare me a bit. You've proven yourself by going into Po Town and coming back out in one piece. Just give me you and your friend's passports so I can stamp them."

Moon and Hau handed him their passports so he could stamp them. "Hey, Mr. Nanu," Hau asked, "can you call Professor Kukui and Grandpa Hala to tell them we're going to Aether Paradise to stop a crazed woman from doing horrible things to her child and a small interstellar Pokémon?"

Nanu huffed. "Jeez, kid, what the hell have you gotten yourselves into..." He handed them back their passports. "A'right, get going. I don't want t be involved in this more than I already am." 

"Thank you!" Hau pulled Moon along back up the gangplank. "Start the engines, Gladion! We can go now!" 

"On it!" the teen called back as he had the gangplank pulled up once they were back onboard, then started the engines and hoisted the anchor. 

Moon and Hau joined him on the bridge as he pulled out of the docks. "Wow, you actually can drive this thing," Moon commented.

"I told you I could. Guzma taught me since the grunts aren't responsible enough." He input the coordinates for Aether Paradise into the GPS. "We'll be there within the hour."

"Awesome!" Hau grinned. "We'll be able to save Lillie and Nebby in no time!"

Moon nodded. 

"Once we get there, do exactly as I say," Gladion told them sternly. 

"Whoa, why are you the boss?" Hau pointed at Moon. "She should be the boss."

"I lived in Aether Paradise my entire life."

"Moon can physically throw you into the ocean."

Moon smacked them both. "Enough. Gladion will give directions. I'll take the lead. Now shut up and get us there as fast as possible."

Gladion huffed and picked up the speed once they were out of the open ocean, heading around Ula'Ula Island to head northwest to the artificial island. 

* * *

 The Team Skull boat pulled into the southern docks at a slow pace. Gladion dropped anchor and lowered the gangplank, but didn't unlock the doors yet.

"Before we go out there," he warned, "you need to be wary of what's ahead. Mother's employees are on high alert, and ready to take anyone that stand in her way down. They will not show mercy."

Hau and Moon nodded. "We're ready for them!" Hau chirped, while his friend nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Gladion opened the door. "Stick together, don't separate from the group, and avoid battles unless necessary. Our goal is to get to the elevator on the north end."

Moon nodded and led them out, slinking around boxes and crates to avoid any guards. Even Hau was silent as they snuck northwards towards the elevator. There were a few close calls with some guard patrols, but they all managed to make it past them. 

Suddenly, as they drew closer to the elevator, Moon stopped them in their tracks, motioning around a corner. They could all hear some chatter. The boys both took a peek.

"Shit," Gladion cursed. There was a whole group of guards around the elevator, listening as Faba barked orders at the to not let any outsiders onto the elevator. "That's going to be a problem..."

"Yeah," Hau murmured. "What do we do, Moon-" He paused when he saw that Moon was gone. "Moon...?"

Their attention turned back to the guards when they heard a sudden commotion. Moon had snuck on top of the crate they'd hidden behind and, with a shout of anger, hand flung herself over the heads of the guards and tackled Faba to the ground, pinning him down with her weight.

The boys ran out to cover her as she stole Faba's card key, kicking him off the elevator and pulling Gladion and Hau on before using the card to pres to a random floor. "Let's go!"

"Get them!" Faba squawked, but the guards were too slow as the bars went up and the elevator moved downstairs, taking the trio down with it and out of their reach. 

Gladion scowled at Moon. "You pressed the lab button!"

"They all look the same!" She huffed. "Maybe they're in the labs."

"Unlikely. Mother has her own lab somewhere on the premises.  I haven't found it, but it's not in the labs."

Hau shrugged. "At least we lost them for a little while."

The elevator stopped and the bars fell aside, but the kids didn't get out. There, standing before them, was Wicke the assistant branch chief. 

"Wait!" She cried before they pressed a different floor. "I want to help."

"Why?" Moon asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"I don't agree with what the president is doing. She plans to use the power of Cosmog to open an Ultra Wormhole, and... oh Arceus, what she's willing to do to that poor thing..." She put a hand to her face, her big green eyes wet with unshed tears. "She's going against everything Aether Foundation stands for in an insane attempt to reach out to the Ultra Beasts. I've read the research on the dangers they pose to our world, and I cannot allow this to continue. I'll get you past the guards and heal your Pokémon, but please let me help you."

The trio looked at each other. "Can we trust her?" Hau asked Gladion.

"Definitely." Gladion nodded. "She helped me escape and was our confidant when things got bad with Mother."

The turned back to WIcke. "Do you know where Lusamine's secret lab is?" Moon asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I felt I should explain Moon's talkativeness here. Moon has two (2) types of anger  
> Type one is "I'll fight you" anger. She won't talk much, and instead carry out some kind of violence. Usually this is a battle or punching someone and just getting over it.  
> Type two is "I can't fight you" anger. This is usually in situations where Moon is /very/ annoyed/angry with someone/thing, but a show of violence will not solve the issue or she is unable to just give it a punch and be done with it, so it makes her stressed and that makes her talk more. Gladion is usually the source of Type 2, but normally she can just run away from him and be done with it. Here she can't, and so must suffer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation between Moon and Lusamine, part 1.

# Chapter Twenty-Three

"This way, children!" Wicke called as she led the trio through the main entrance hall. Despite the high heels and narrow skirt, the assistant branch chief could move very quickly. It was honestly a little surprising. "We need to get out of the main building before Faba gets to the doors!"

"Moon has his card key!" Hau piped up. "If he closes the doors, we can get past him!"

"You misunderstand! He's very devoted to Madame President because he think she can provide him with power, and he will do whatever he can to ensure he gets it!"

Gladion nodded. "He may not look like it, but he's an experienced trainer."

Hau and Moon gave him a serious nod, getting their Pokéballs ready in case a battle began.

Sure enough, they were too late. Faba and his squadron of guards had shut and blocked the door, all eight of them positioned in front of door like a human barricade. The branch chief sneered at them--especially Wicke-- as he drew one of his own Pokéballs. "Wicke, I knew you were insubordinate, but this crosses a line!" he squawked obnoxiously. "You dare betray the president and Aether Foundation like this!?"

Moon stepped in front of Wicke protectively. "Shut up, you dried up old onion."

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL!" He released a Hypno with an angry snarl, while the guards released their respective Pokémon. "You shall pay for calling me that and for tackling me earlier! I am the branch chief of Aether Foundation, which is a position that demands respect!"

She scowled and released Baby-Cat and Berryna the Tsareena. "Hau, you take care of the ones on the left. Gladion, take the right."

"Leaving Faba and the last guard for you," concluded Gladion, releasing Type:Null and his Absol. "Seems easy enough."

"Yeah!" Hau grinned in delight as he put his Decidueye and Raichu into play. "We'll take them down like nothing! You stay out of the way, okay, Miss Wicke?"

Wicke nodded, taking a few steps back so she wouldn't get involved in the all-out brawl ahead. The odds were not even remotely even, but it was hard to tell which side they favored. Three children against eight grown adults would certainly not be a pretty fight, but the assistant branch chief had a feeling that it would end in the children's favor.

On Faba's command, the guards launched into a simultaneous attack, Muks and Ledians and everything in between firing attacks at the children and their Pokémon. But the young trainers were prepared for them. They would get past this barrier and get to Lillie and Nebby. They couldn't afford not to.

"Don't hold back!" Moon shouted to her team. "Just get us through that door!"

 _"Right!"_ The Incineroar and Tsareena replied before springing into action.

All her training and the many, many battles she had won had all led to this. With the expertise and grace of many veteran trainers, Moon guided her team through battle after battle. Berryna focused on the guard's Ledian while Baby-Cat attacked Faba and his team with the ferocity of a raging wildfire, never allowing the branch chief time to counter. She would not give him any leverage against her team.

When she saw the Ledian collapse and its trainer retreat, she switched tactics. Berryna raced over to Gladion's side and helped him with one of the three guards he was forced to deal with. One of the guards had a Machop on their team, and it was giving Gladion's predominantly Dark-Type team problems.

One by one, the guards were taken down and they retreated, and soon, only Faba was left standing before the door. The lanky old man was backed into a corner, abandoned by the guards who had lost to Gladion and Hau and solely at Moon's mercy.

"P-Please, let me go!" he begged her to let him go, which only irritated Moon more than anything Gladion could do. "I-I'll do whatever you want!"

Baby-Cat and Berryna eyed the cowering man from over Moon's shoulders.  _"What are you gonna do with him?"_ Baby asked.

 _"I could kick him for you,"_ Berryna suggested.  _"That'll shut him up."_

 _"No."_  

She said nothing for a while, just scowling at Faba with all the disdain she had for the man. Arceus above, she hated his whining. She could put up with Gladion and his whole edgy-loner facade, but this was an adult human being with a job and a paycheck and responsibilities and other things that should indicate some form of maturity. But no, this grown man was snivelling and begging her be merciful, and she knew if she did he'd just turn around and stab her in the back. 

Hau tugged her away before she could act out on her frustrations. "C'mon. He's not worth it. We've got to get Lillie and Nebby." Now wasn't the time.

She nodded. "Right," she murmured, taking the card key and opening the door while Wicke healed all their Pokémon. Beyond it was a small mansion in the same fashion of the rest of the artificial island. Perfectly manicured lawns and gardens lined the walkway, but it was what stood at the end of the walkway before the front door.

"Guzma," Hau gasped. "How did he get here so fast?"

"I wouldn't put it past Mother to use a helicopter or something," Gladion growled, getting Type:Null ready. But a raised hand stopped him. "What-...Moon?"

Moon looked back at the boys. "I'll deal with him. He'll listen to me."

"Guzma is nuts and under Mother's thumb," he argued. 

"He's the one who told me he was working for Lusamine." One glare was all it took to silence Gladion. "'M talking to him. Stay put." With that said, she walked down the walkway towards the Team Skull boss, Baby-Cat right behind her. 

_"What if you have to fight him?"_

"Then I'll fight him."

He frowned.  _"You guys are friends."_

"And as his friend, I won't show him mercy."

She finally stopped five feet away from Guzma, eyes cold and glowing with anger. Guzma, for his part, looked determined. This wasn't going to end well, that much she knew. 

"Guzma, let us through," she commanded sternly. 

"No can do, mini-boss." He shrugged. "Lusamine said not to let any intruders in. As much as I like ya, yer and intruder."

"Lusamine is a lying sack of shit and using you to hurt a baby Pokémon." Her eyes narrowed. "Is that what you want to be apart of? I know you're not above stealing them, but at least you take care of them."

He flinched. "She ain't like that. She said that it was for a good cause-"

"Fuck what she said! She's using you!"

Guzma growled, shaking his head and slamming the heels of his hands into his temples. "I told ya, she ain't like that!"

"She's exactly like that! What do you even see in her!?"

"Ya don't get it!" he shouted. "She treats me like I ain't a worthless piece of shit!" His face was twisted up in an angry snarl. "No adult has ever given a shit about me until her! I won't let ya ruin this for me, friend or not!" 

He reached for his Pokéball, and Moon's mind began to race. Guzma was the toughest opponent she had ever faced. She couldn't afford to be stopped so close to her goal, even by him. With a burst of speed that took Guzma off guard, she rushed him and slammed her fist into his gut, knocking wind out of him and making him go limp. She caught him before he fell and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Sorry, Guz," she murmured to him, her eyes softening at his look of betrayal. She couldn't bare knowing she'd hurt him like this, but it had to be done. "This Is for your own good."

The rest of the group ran to catch up to her. "You punched him?!" Hau gawked. "Oh my Arceus, Moon! You can't just punc people!"

"Are you alright, Miss Moon?" Wicke asked in concern, taking Moon's hand to look for cuts. "That was a little excessive, I must say." 

Gladion crossed his arms over his chest. "What happened to 'talking it out'?"

"Shut up, Gladion," Moon grumbled. "Let's just get inside."

* * *

 Once inside the mansion, Wicke quickly led them to the secret entrance to Lusamine's Lab. The teleportation pad was hidden in a little alcove behind a mirror in Lusamine's bedroom. Gladion was tensely silent throughout the search.

Everyone went through the pad one at a time, starting with Moon. She found herself deep within the artificial island. The lab was eerily neat and 'perfect' and filled with odd frozen boxes, and to Moon's horror each box held a cryogenically frozen Pokémon.

But the worst thing was the screaming. Screams of agony and pain rang out over the electric roar of a machine that Lusamine was operating and the begging cries of Lillie, who was held in a forcefield prison so she wouldn't interfere.

Her crush and all danger temporarily forgotten, Moon ran towards Lusamine with an angry shout. How dare this witch torture Nebby like this?! Nebby was a living thing and a baby!

Lusamine turned towards the noise and pressed a button. The power of the machine increased drastically, making the poor Cosmog scream even louder. She smirked as Moon stopped cold.

"Ah, I remember you. The girl who punched my beautiful Ultra Beast. Moon, was it?" She looked past her as Gladion, Hau, and Wicke joined them. "And you brought friends! An idiot, a traitor, and an unloveable brat!"

Gladion growled at her, stepping in front of Wicke. "Mother," he hissed coldly. 

"Moon! Hau!" Lillie called out to them. "Stop her, please! She killing him!"

"Silence, you ungrateful child!" the president shouted. "Your little friends are not going to save your precious Cosmog! It will serve its purpose, and I will get to Ultra Space!" Her gaze turned back to Moon, who was seething with rage. "Look at you! Your anger is just so ugly, you should really work on that."

Guzma came running in. "I'm sorry, Miss Lusamine! They got past me!"

Lusamine gave him a saccharin sweet smile. "It's quite alright, Guzma. It doesn't matter. They're too late anyways." Her deadly, inhuman gaze fell back on Moon and Hau. "Any second now, Cosmog will open an Ultra Portal for us."

"Ultra Space is dangerous!" Moon yelled. "You won't be able to survive there!"

"Nonsense! You're a little girl, what do you know."

The screaming suddenly cut off, and everyone stared--some in horror, others in awe, and Lusamine is crazed joy--as Nebby glowed brightly and opened an Ultra Wormhole before collapsing to the ground. 

"NEBBY!!" Hau and Lillie cried out in alarm.

"Yes!" Lusamine gushed. "It worked!" She stepped towards the portal with an ecstatic look on her face that bordered maniacal, stepping ver the slowing shrinking body of Nebby. "Here I come, my beauties!" she called before jumping in.

Guzma pushed past a shocked Moon and followed after Lusamine before the Ultra Wormhole closed. Her shock cleared, Moon ran to the console to try an open Lillie's prison with Wicke's help. They got it open after a few seconds of button-mashing, and everyone ran over to where Nebby lay.

Lillie picked up the small prone body of the baby Pokémon, staring at him in horror. He didn't look like the cute, happy, space cloud anymore. He was now only four inches tall and looked more like a brooch or keychain, like a galactic marble set into a golden base.

"Oh my Arceus..." Hau gasped softly as he saw what had happened to the baby Pokémon. Even Gladion, who hadn't known Nebby like the other kids did, looked upset. 

Lillie turned to Moon, all eyes on her. Lillie looked like she was about to cry, and Moon wanted to do whatever it took to make those tears go away.

"M-Moon...?" the blonde girl asked, her voice trembling. "Is Nebby okay...?"

Moon's lips thinned into a hard line. She wanted to lie, to tell her that yes, Nebby would be okay, that she had nothing to worry about. But she could never do that to her. She had to tell her... tell them all the truth.

"I..." She sighed, looking down at her feet as if trying to hide from Lillie's pleading gaze. "I-I can't hear him... I don't know..." 

The sob that tore itself from Lillie's lips shattered Moon's already broken heart to tiny, painful pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, three chapters this week! I'll try to keep up this pace, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> A/N (v. 2.0): Had to make a few edits to the fight scene and some other parts cuz it felt a little rushed and I'm not all that great at fights lol


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon has another talk, and Lillie gets a present.

# Chapter Twenty-Four

Once things had calmed down some, Moon's lack of proper sleep over the past few days and poor decisions quickly caught up with her. Hau managed to catch her before she collapsed, and Gladion guided the pair to some guest rooms where Moon could have some proper sleep while Wicke and Lillie took care of Nebby. 

"'M fine..." Moon grumbled, bordering deliriousness at this point. "'S still daytime..."

"Yes, but you've been up for roughly three days now," Hau chided gently. He set her down on the bed in the guest room and tucked her in, easily overpowering her feeble attempts to get up. "You need actual sleep."

"But Nebby-"

"-will be fine until tomorrow. Miss Wick says he's alive. Isn't that right, Gladion."

Gladion, for his part, was trying very hard not to laugh at Moon and her near loopy mumbling, and the mention of the poor little Pokémon made him sober and clear his throat. "Y-Yeah, Nebby will be fine. You need rest if we want to find a way to get Mother and Guzma back from Ultra Space.

Moon grunted sleepily, relaxing in the warm, fluffy blankets. "'Mma talk to Gran 'n Dad..." she mumbled sleepily. 

The last thing she heard was Gladion asking Hau who the hell Gran was before she allowed sleep to finally take her...

* * *

_She knew where she was even before she opened her eyes. When she did, Moon found herself back on the Sea of Stars, the resting place of her ancestors. Unlike before, she sat on an ancient seafaring canoe, the Altar of Sunne insignia glowing and fluttering on the canoe's billowing sail as it sailed smoothly over the glass-like water._

_"Damn, Moon," Gran snorted as she steered the canoe along. The old woman gave her descendant a wry smile. "I know we Tohungas are reckless, but you're ridiculous."_

_Moon huffed softly and shrugged. "I guess... Not a lotta time to sleep..."_

_"I bet, running around Ula'Ula like a Rattata with its tail on fire." Gran tied the sail's ropes down before sitting in front of Moon. "So, you wanted to talk."_

_"Yeah. I need to talk to you and Dad about Nebby--I mean Cosmog--and Ultra Space."_

_"Ultra Space? You don't need to be going there."_

_"I do, though." Moon stuck her hand into the water, watching it ripple as they moved. "My friend and a witch he got himself involved with are stuck in it, and I need to get them back here. I'd be happy to leave Lusamine, but she's my friends' mom and it would be horrible to leave her to those awful things."_

_"Hm. What did her Ultra Beast look like?"_

_"Uh... white and flowy, like a ghost girl or a Jellicent." Moon shrugged. "It looks a little like my friend Lillie, if I'm being honest. Lusamine went crazy for it."_

_Gran tapped her chin as she thought. "Hm... sounds like a **Pirinoa.** That's what we called it in my day, anyway. Nasty little monster. It has a neurotoxin that stimulates intense feeling of excitement and makes its host lose their inhibitions. Your father would know it's current name."_

_"That explains a lot of Lusamine's behavior..." Moon murmured. "Can you call Dad here?"_

_"I think so." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, the tattoo on her shoulders and back glowing with a golden light. The clouds overhead grew dark and stormy, just like before, and with a bolt of lightning that hit the canoe, Helio Tohunga appeared. Gran grinned at her efforts. "Ah, there we go!"_

_Helio scowled at their ancestor. " ~~.htiw laed ot hguone evah ydaerla I ?narG ,ereh em gnirb uoy did yhW"~~_

_"I know, I know. Little Moon needs your help. You wouldn't deny your little girl, would you?"_

~~_"..."_ ~~ _He sat down with a huff, his gaze softening as he turned to look and his daughter. ~~"?wonk ot tnaw uoy od tahW"~~_

_It took a few seconds to understand what Helio was saying, but Moon managed to get the gist of it. "What do you know of Cosmog and **Pirinoa**?"_

~~_".nus eht fo yrassime eht htiw od ot gnihtemos sah ti tub ,hcum wonk t'nod I .sega ni eman taht draeh t'nevah I ?gomsoC"_ ~~ _He scratched his beard. ~~".ecapS artlU hguorht seog dna semoc tI"~~_

_"Oh, I know what you're talking about!" Gran grinned and slapped her knee. "I made two flutes that could bring it to our world when we needed help! You need both to play for it to work. They're called the Sun and Moon flutes."_

_Moon nodded. "So, this emissary can get me to Ultra Space to save Guzma and Lusamine."_

_Helio seemed to recognize those names. ~~"?snac hsart dniheb tuo sgnah eh ekil skool ohw nam gnuoy hsiknup a amzuG sa nwonk eno eht sI .railimaf dnuos seman esohT"~~_

_"That's about right. Are they where you are?"_

~~_".namow enimasuL taht fo deracs yrev s'eH .ynapmoc mih peek ot gniyrt neeb ev'I .ecalp gnitser ym raen--aoniriP meht sllac narG--ogelihiN eht morf gnidih si amzuG .era yeht ,seY"_ ~~

_Moon frowned. "I bet he's scared. He didn't know what he was getting into with her." She scooted over towards the two adults and gave her father a hug. "I'll bring you back when I get them."  
_

_Helio sighed and returned the hug. ~~"?ereht si ,uoy gnippots tniop oN"~~_

_"Nope." She looked over his shoulder at Gran before pulling her into the hug. "Thank you both for everything."_

_"Aww, no problem, little one," Gran chuckled, patting her back. "Just be safe out there, okay?"_

_"I will." She smiled as her father and great-something grandmother hugged her tighter. It had been a long time since she'd been in a Ursaring-hug like this. She never wanted to wake up..._

* * *

 ...but, unfortunately, that's just what she did. 

It was dawn when Moon got up and took a shower in the guest bathroom. Getting soaked by the rain multiple times did not count as a bath, and Arceus almighty, did she need one.

Baby-Cat yawned as he got up, awoken by the sound of his trainer getting dressed. He'd camped himself out on a decorative sofa that Lusamine would've had a heart attack over knowing a giant black cat-Pokémon had slept and shed on during the night.  _"Mornin', Moon..."_

"Hey, Baby." She rubbed his ears before getting dressed for the day. She put on the Team Skull shirt and medallion, but her khanki capris replaced the white shorts from the day before. "Let's go find some food."

_"You should probably sleep more. I'm not a sleep expert, but being awake for three days straight is probably very unhealthy."_

"Probably, but I am forced to rise with the sun, as you know very well." She cracked her back as she headed to the door. "C'mon, I'm sure Lusamine has only the highest quality Pokémon food."

That got the Incineroar up and following her.  _"You make a very excellent point."_

Once the pair had scrounged up some breakfast and eaten their fill of Lusamine's incredibly fancy and gourmet food, they went outside to explore the grounds and get some morning sun. It was a nice sunny day, and the sea surrounding Aether Foundation looked beautiful reflecting the bright sunshine. The view made Moon smile, while her partner stretched out on the ground to soak up the rays of the sun. 

The sound of running footsteps and Baby happy chuffing getting spontaneously louder made her turn to see the source of the footsteps, and her breath caught in her throat. It was Lillie, but she looked so different, physically and emotionally. She wore a sporty little hooded top with a cute pleated skirt and a cute pink backpack, and her hair was pulled up into a lively ponytail. She looked so happy and free in her new outfit that Moon's heart swelled to near bursting as Beautifly fluttered like a hurricane in her stomach.

"Moon!" Lillie grinned as she saw her friend. "You're up! I was so worried about you when you almost fell yesterday!"

"L-Lillie..." Moon stammered, her cheeks heating up into a blush. "Y-ou... wow..."

She giggled and gave a little twirl, revealing Nebby hanging off her bag like a keychain. Better than the old bag method. "Do you like it? I picked it out myself for once!"

All Moon could do was nod. Arceus above, did she adore this girl. She had always looked like an angel in her eyes, but now? Oh, Arceus, help her, she had to protect this girl--

Then the prior day's events came back to mind. She  _hadn't_ protected Lillie. She hadn't been able to, having left Lillie on her own at Aether House where she'd thought she'd be safe. That's how this whole awful situation managed to happen. 

Moon took one of her Pokéballs off her belt and looked at it. It belonged to Joy, her Chansey. Joy was a very amiable and sweet Pokémon. She could protect Lillie. So, Moon took Lillie's hand and placed the Pokéball into her hand. "Here."

Lillie looked surprised. "Moon, what are you-"

"Take her. Joy will keep you safe." 

"But, she's your Chansey."

"And I wanna give her to you." Moon's expression turned serious. "I don't want you to be unprotected again. You should be able to defend yourself from anyone who would want to hurt you."

"Moon-"

"Please."

Lillie sighed and smiled. "Alright. Thank you, Moon. That's actually really sweet of you, but I'm not much of a trainer."

"You handled Samson pretty well back on Akala." Moon shrugged and smiled back. "Joy's much easier to handle than he is, I can assure you. You'll make a wonderful trainer, Lillie. I know you will."

The blonde girl giggled and blushed. The smile on her face made on appear on Moon's, and she knew that everything would be alright in the end. All the Ultra Space craziness, all the chaos and turmoil brought about by Lusamine and her thirst for power amongst the Ultra Beasts. None of it would matter in the end, as long as she was by Lillie's side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Pirinoa" translates to "parasite/parasitic." It refers to Nihilego, since the "official" Japanese title is UB-01 Parasite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids form a plan, and Moon and Lillie go to Exeggutor Island.

# Chapter Twenty-Five

"Wait, wait, wait." Gladion raised a hand, stopping Moon in her story. "You expect me to believe that you have magic powers, can talk to ghosts through your dreams, and they told you how to get to Ultra Space?"

Moon nodded. All the kids sat around the dining room table for breakfast, courtesy of Wicke, and were trying to figure out a plan of action to get Lusamine and Guzma back from Ultra Space. Hau and Lillie knew about the thing with her dad and all that, but Gladion needed to be caught up.

"And your dad, who was taken into Ultra Space like ours, his ghost is stuck there and he knows where Guzma and Lusamine are."

"Yup."

"And your grandma's ghost--"

"She's my great, great, a million greats grandma."

"--she has something that can help us open an Ultra Wormhole."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Yeah, dude," Hau piped up, his mouth full of pancakes. "Catch up. If you wanna hang with us, you gotta deal with Moon's weird magic biz. You know she can talk to Pokémon and junk. Why is this so hard to believe?"

Gladion huffed at him, shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth. "Fine. Moon's magic. Now what did your weird ghost family tell you?" 

Moon rolled her eyes. "We need these flutes Gran made to summon this emissary of the sun. It can travel through the Ultra Wormholes, so it can get to Lusamine and Guzma."

Lillie nodded from where she was sitting beside Moon. "Alright, so where are they?"

"... I don't know."

"You _don't know?"_ Gladion asked incredulously. 

Moon's eyes narrowed at him. "No, Gladion. I don't know where the Sun Flute and Moon Flute are."

That made him pause. "Did you say 'Moon Flute?'"

"That's what I heard," Hau said. "Why, do you know where it is?"

"I think I do. Mother had something she called the Moon Flute in her room." The older boy got up and ran upstairs. He returned a few minutes later with a pearly white flute with a carving of an insignia that looked similar to the moon on it. He held it with a handkerchief, as if his bare hands would damage the object. "Here it is."

Moon took the flute from his hands and looked it over carefully. It seemed like such an innocent, innocuous little instrument at first glance, but Moon could feel the power it had. The feeling reminded her of Gran, and it brought a little smile to her face. "Yeah, this is it."

"Great. Now where's the Sun Flute?"

Her smile turned to a frown as she looked back up at Gladion. "I told you, I don't know."

"Can't you use your magic to find it?"

"It doesn't work that way."

"How do you know? You have no training."

"Because that's stupid-"

"Hey!" Hau interjected, making Moon and Gladion look at him. He and Lillie were looking at his phone, looking something up while the other two were arguing. "The Sun Flute is on Exeggutor Island, off the coast of Poni Island."

Gladion blinked at him. "How do you know that?"

"Poké-Searched it." Hau flipped his phone to show them. Sure enough, the popular search engine had pulled up the location, including information on the small island. "Instead of trying to pick a fight with Moon, you could've done this yourself."

Lillie nodded. "I think Moon and I should go to the island. You and Hau can go talk to the Kahuna of Poni."

"Why can't I go with you?" Gladion asked.

"Moon and I will probably goof off, and if you two go together, you and Moon won't get anything done and will probably end up killing each other," Hau explained. "For the sake of getting things done, it's best we do it this way." 

Moon shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

Gladion huffed at them. "Fine. I'll drive us to Poni."

* * *

 Poni Island was very different from the rest of Alola. It was less the tropical jungle most of the islands were covered in, and instead was covered in prairies and canyons and rocky shore. It reminded her of Cinnabar Island and Moon had never felt more at home. 

Once in the Seafolk Village along the island's southern shore, the kids met up with Hapu. Any bad feeling from the Malie Library between Hapu and Moon were forgotten--at least on Moon's end--and the small rancher informed them that Poni Island had no Kahuna at the moment. However, she took the group to the Ruins of Hope for a blessing on their journey before they go to the dangerous Exeggutor and to speak with Tapu Fini. When she finished, she took Moon and Lillie back to the Seafolk Village. The boys were responsible for getting supplies to make the trek to the Altar of Sunne.

"You two gals need to talk to the chief of the sea folk!" Hapu told the girls as they rode on their Mudsdales to the village. Moon and Samson were a little sore that the smaller girl managed to convince Lillie to ride with her, but that was stupid to obsess over. "He can get ya to the island. He's an expert sailor!"

"Really?" Lillie asked. 

"Yes ma'am! He an' his Magikarp boat have travelled all over the sea!" 

Moon frowned a bit. "How long have the seafolk lived here?"

"Ages, or, at least that's what Granny says." Hapu shrugged. Her attention perked up when they got reached the village. "Ah, here we are! He's down at the end!"

Lillie hopped off Hapu's Mudsdale, as Moon hopped off Samson. "Thanks, Hapu! Do you think you can guide us through the canyons to the altar?"

"Sure thing, Miss Lillie! Happy to help a lovely gal like yerself!" Hapu grinned at her, and Moon did not miss the faint blush on her cheeks. "You an' Moon take care now, ya hear?"

"You too!" Lillie grabbed Moon's hand, as she recalled Samson. "Come on, Moon! Let's go get that flute!"

Moon let her drag her along, looking back at the girl they were leaving behind. Hapu was watching them go, a serious look on her face. She didn't like that look. 

* * *

 The chief of the seafolk was happy to give the girls a ride in his boat. His boat was kind of old and made Moon long for Kukui's rickety sailboat, but he handled the waves in his odd little ship with a mastery only a long life on the sea could give. When they arrived, the sky and grown dark and cloudy, and thunder occasionally rolled quietly across the sky. 

"You girls be careful, now," he told them as he set anchor close to shore. "The Exeggutors are kind of unpredictable."

"We'll be fine," Moon grunted as she carried Lillie off the boat, then gently set her down on the grass. 

"Alright, alright." He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Try to get back here before it rains, though. I don't want you girls to get caught in it." 

Moon huffed and held Lillie's hand as they walked around. The island was  filled with palm trees, some swaying in the breeze. It took a few minutes for her to notice that a few of these trees were not trees at all.

"Holy crap..." Moon murmured, stopping in front of one of the giant Exeggutor. "I knew Alola had changes to a lot of Pokémon, but... wow..."

The Exeggutor was was gaping at noticed her and knelt down, looking at her with its goofy coconut faces.  _"Hullo there..."_

"Hi. How did you get so tall? The Exeggutor back home are nowhere near as big as you."

_"Aw, shucks..."_ It chuckled bashfully.  _"It's just the sun, is all..."_

"Ah, that makes sense."

_"Could ya do us a favor?"_

She raised an eyebrow. "I suppose. I've got to find this flute that's here on the island."

_"Oh, we know where it is! We'll tell ya if ya can get rid of the Pinsirs in our leaves. They just pinch so roughly."_

"Moon!" Lillie called up the path. "We need to find the flute before it rains!"

"This Exeggutor knows where it is! It'll tell us if I get rid of its Pinsir problem!"

"Oh!" She jogged back over. "That's so nice! Do you need help?"

"Nah." She released Cannonball the Toucannon from her ball. "CB, can you get out all the Pinsirs?"

_"Sure!"_ She hopped into the Exeggutor's leaves and began to chase out the Bug-types lodged in it's fronds, squawking angrily and pecking at the Pinsirs. One by one, the Pinsirs fell out of the fronds and ran into the bushes.  _"There you go! All done!"_

_"Oh, thank ya ever so much!"_ The giant Pokémon swayed happily as it stood back up.  _"That feels so so nice!"_

"No problem, big guy." Moon pat his trunk. "So, where's the flute?"

_"Huh? Oh yeah. It's this way."_ It began lumbering towards a cliff overlooking the rest of the island, the girls following it after Cannonball was recalled to her ball.  _"There used ta be a set of stairs, but they decayed over the years. Just climb up my trunk and we'll get you up there."_

She nodded and explained to Lillie what was going on as the Exeggutor leaned against the cliff so the girls could climb up to it. Moon started up first with Lillie behind her, But before they could get halfway up, it began to rain hard. With a shriek of alarm from Lillie, they climbed as fast as they could and ran to the closest shelter to escape the rain.

What they managed to find was a small cave in the cliff. They ducked inside and shook off some pf the water that had gotten them, giggling softly in exhilaration. 

"I can't believe we managed to get caught in it," Lillie giggled softly. She wrung out her hair a bit to try and dry it faster. 

Moon nodded, watching the rain fall outside. None of the Exeggutor seemed to mind it, but they weren't the brightest Pokémon in the world anyway. She glanced at Lillie and then down at their hands. They were so close, only a few inches away. They were alone, with no boys or anyone to bother them.

"Hey... Lillie?"

Lillie looked at her, those spring green eyes glittering in the dim light. "Yes, Moon?"

She blushed a bit. "I, uh... I wanna tell you something... now that we're alone..."

"You can tell me anything." Dear, sweet Lillie gave her an angelic smile that brought those pesky Beautifly back into her stomach. 

Moon took a deep breath to steel her nerves. No battle had ever made her feel so anxious before. She'd fought dozens of opponents, why was telling her so hard? So, instead, she decided to show her. She reached over and held Lillie's hand and, leaning in close, gave her first kiss to her.

Lillie made a soft noise of surprise, but it soon turned into a sigh of happiness as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It made Moon's heart soar with joy, and when they parted she was grinning brightly at her.

"I-I like you, Lillie..." she murmured quietly to her. 

Lillie smiled and leaned against her. "I like you too..."

Moon wrapped an arm around her and held her close as they watched the rain fall, all the trials and stress of the world forgotten for the moment. It was just them, together at least, in a cave in the middle of the sea. 

But their moment could not last forever. The rain began to lessen and the sun soon returned, as did their mission and priorities.

Lillie pulled Moon to her feet a they left the cave. "Moon," she began softly, "I don't want this to end..."

Moon smiled and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly against her chest. "I doesn't have to... We can be together, no matter what..." 

She nodded and hugged her back just as tightly as she buried her face into her neck. "Yeah... No matter what..." She looked back up at Moon with a smile. "Let's go get the Sun Flute. When this is all over, we can go on a proper first date."

Moon giggled and grinned. "I'd like that, Lillie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! Our ladies are together! I'm really proud of the art I did for this chapter (garbage rain and all), and I hope you all like this chapter as well!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls come out to the boys, and Moon meets the Kahuna.

# Chapter Twenty-Six

Once the girls had obtained the golden Sun Flute, they quickly returned to Poni Island and to the boys. Hau and Gladion should probably not be left alone with each other, considering the fact that both of them were the most chaotic children Moon ever knew and the Seafolk Village would probably try to keelhaul them before the day was done.

They all agreed to meet at the floating restaurant for lunch--mostly because the only 'food' they had were berries and Poké-beans, which Moon probably would've eaten to be honest--where Professor Kukui would meet them all because Hau got a call from the professor earlier and Professor Kukui sounded very stressed out over the whole 'Mission: Impossible' thing from the day before and everything else Moon had been up to since he parted with her, Hau, and Lillie. Hau did his best to explain everything to him over the phone.

When Moon and Lillie arrived at the restaurant, hand in hand, Hau stared at them and their joined hands from the table he and Gladion had gotten. Gladion hadn't noticed any changes and just gave Hau an odd look when he started to bounce his chair as the girls sat down. 

Hau's behavior continued with every couple thing Moon and Lillie did. He looked like he wanted to scream or say something about what was going on, but just couldn't. Finally, when Lillie left to go to the bathroom, he just couldn't contain it anymore.

With a slam of his hands on the table that startled both Moon and Gladio, he grinned a near maniacal grin at her with wide eyes. "No!" he practically yelled. 

She blinked in surprise before blushing and nodding. "Yeah..."

He slapped the table repeatedly as he bounced in his seat, trying desperately to contain his excitement and failing miserably. "No! Oh my gosh, Moon, no!"

Gladion stared at Hau in alarm and concern as he tried to process what was going on. "Hau, what are you-" Then it clicked, and he stared at Moon. "No," he murmured as he slowly slouched in his seat, repeating 'no' over and over as Hau did a little happy dance in his chair.

It wasn't long until Lillie came back from the bathroom and Professor Kukui arrived to check on what were basically his kids at this point, only for the pair to find Moon blushing brighter than either had ever seen while watching Hau and Gladion freak out in very different ways that were disturbing the other diners in the same way. 

"Oh my Arceus, what did you do...?" Kukui asked.

 "Lillie and I started dating," Moon shrugged. "They're freaking out over that."

Kukui grinned at pat the blushing Lillie's shoulder happily. "Congrats, girls! I'd always hoped you get together!" He looked back at the boys. "I understand Hau freaking out, but why is this goth kid...?"

"H-He's my big brother, Gladion..." Lillie murmured shyly. 

"That makes more sense now." He sat next to Moon as Lillie took her seat on her other side. "Hau, calm down."

"But they're finally together!" Hau grinned brightly, jumping out of his chair and to his feet. "I've been watching them dance around each other forever! Even my wingman skills couldn't get them to fess up to each other!""

Lillie squeaked in embarrassment. "Hau!"

"Oops! Sorry!" He sat back down in his seat, then nudged the near prone Gladion beside him. "Dude, get up."

"This can't be happening..." Gladion groaned, his head on the table. 

"Dude, stop feeling bad your sister got a girlfriend before you did and be happy for her." He rolled his eyes. "Moon's right, you are ridiculous."

Gladion shot up and glared at him, making everyone laugh and settle down. Moon smiled and wrapped an arm around Lillie's shoulders as everyone relaxed and caught the professor up over lunch, enjoying the mundaneness of the moment for a little while. No one really knew when they'd have one like this again. 

* * *

 After a wonderful lunch of traditional Alolan food, the kids and the professor made their way to the Vast Poni Canyon. Professor Kukui wanted to see the Altar of Sunne for himself as well as make sure the children he looked after since Melemele Island stayed safe. 

The journey towards the canyon wasn't an entirely smooth one. They were stopped along the way by a swarm of Team Skull Grunts blocking the entrance of the canyon. 

"What the..." Kukui pushed the kids behind him. "What do you want?"

"To talk." The voice came from the top of a rock, where Plumeria stood tall as she looked down on them. "I knew that Lusamine bitch was no good."

Moon scowled as her group of friends--plus Gladion, he was just a sibling of a friend and hardly counted--squared up for a fight. "What is it you want us to do about it?"

"You're gonna rescue Guzma, right?"

"Of course I am. And Lusamine, as much as I'd like not to."

Plumeria smirked. "I'd let her rot there. She's in love with those little monsters, she should live with them forever." 

"She'd die of suffocation first," she muttered to herself, then looked back up at the current boss of Team Skull. "Look, can you make your goons let us pass?"

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever." She snapped her fingers, and the grunts filed out. "Go do whatever magical crap you need to do. Just get Guzma back." 

"Will do." Moon gave her a mock salute before she headed on into the Vast Poni Canyon. "Let's go." 

Everyone ran to catch up to her. "Wow, you are one fearless kid, aren't you?" Kukui murmured.

"Nah. I'm scared of clown."

Hau and Gladion snorted. "Clowns?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

* * *

 The Vast Poni Canyon was just like the name said: vast. It was enormous, with winding passages and dozens of caves lining the walls. It was a marvel of nature to behold. Everyone looked around in awe at the sandstone walls that made up the giant canyon system.

Save for Moon. Moon's gaze was on a lone, barren tree, and who sat beneath it.

"Howdy!" Hapu waved, sitting beside her faithful Mudsdale. 

"Hapu!" Lillie grinned, running over to hug the smaller girl and earning a scowl from Moon. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for some business with yer friend Moon."

Kukui frowned. "With Moon? Why?"

"Hapu's the new Kahuna," Moon stated. 

The rest of the group blinked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gladion asked. 

She shrugged. "She was talking with the Tapu. It makes sense." 

Hau huffed. "That's ridiculous."

Hapu laughed. "Oh, she's absolutely correct! I'm the new Kahuna of this here island!" She drew out a Pokéball from the pockets of her overalls. "I wanna challenger her and clear her for the island's trials before she runs off to the Altar!"

Kukui blinked in surprise. "Wow, really? Congratulations!"

"Yeah!" Lillie grinned. "I'm so proud of you!"

Moon smirked. "Then prepare to get your ass kicked."

"Well now!" Hapu grinned. "It'll be a mighty big pleasure to kick yours!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, it's been a little while. School's been piling up on essays, and now that the semester is nearing an end, I have more time to write.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon sees the Altar of Sunne and feels at home, and Moon sees what Nebby can really do.

# Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Vast Poni Canyon certainly lived up to its name, with dozens of caves and tunnels winding together like a jumbled ball of string. The reddish sandstone walls had been smoothed with age and weathering. Millions and millions of years of wind and rain and wildlife chipped away at the stone to create the vast expanse of land and change it into the expanse it was in the modern day. It was a maze that was hard to navigate, with infrequent totems to lead the way. 

Moon didn't need the totems. Even in the darkest turns of the tunnels, those glowing golden eyes of hers could always find the path. She didn't know how she could. But once she had taken the lead--Professor Kukui had gotten the group lost two or three times before she took over--she just felt something click into place she the way became so clear. She'd even felt it back when she and Hapu fought, the feeling nearly distracting her from victory. 

"Do you even know where we're going?" Gladion griped from the rear of the group, glaring at the back of Moon's head. "It's dark as hell in here! There's no way you can possible know where we're going!"

"Of course she does!" Hau interjected. "Moon's got cool ancetral super powers, remember?"

"Which I am still dubious about." The older boy huffed. "That shit sounds like some load of crap from a young adult fiction novel with a weird vampire boyfriend or whatever."

Professor Kukui rolled his eyes at the arguing boys. "As improbable as the idea of 'cool ancestral super powers' is, I can certainly believe it. There's been a lot of evidence of people with special abilities, often that get passed down through families each generation. Besides, we've all seen her talk to Pokémon and do weirdly strong things someone her size and age shouldn't be able to do." 

Hau nodded. "Yeah! So stop doubting her, Gladion!"

Lillie glanced back as Hau and Gladion kept bickering a bit and the professor's attempts to break them up as she held Moon's hand, then looked back at her girlfriend. She was walking upfront with Moon and Baby-Cat. "Moon... when we get there, how will we open the Ultra Wormhole?"

Moon paused. "Mm... I dunno, but I'll figure it out when we get there..." 

Baby snorted.  _"You don't know what you're doing?"_

"I will, when we get there." She gave him a pointed look. 

_"I'm just saying, you should've asked Gran or your dad what to do."_

She snorted, but her attention went back to the path as something caught her attention and she started to jog. 

Lillie blinked in surprise before she and the group tried to catch up. "Moon! What is it?!"

Moon didn't answer as she headed towards the end of the tunnel, out into the canyon again, and along the winding path through the narrow canyon walls. She had to keep the group moving. They were so close, and she could sense something watching them. 

Baby picked up on it, too, and moved to the back of the group to speed up the people who lagged behind. Once that shift was noticed, Lillie and the guys knew something was off. 

"Moon...?" Hau called warily. "What's going on...?"

She still did not answer. She could hear it just beneath the canyon winds. A jingling, rattling sound, like metal sheets shaking together. She didn't know what it was, but she had to get past it.

But the sound grew too loud, and Moon suddenly stopped and grabbed one of her Pokéballs as something leapt down from atop the canyon walls and landed in front of them. It was a Pokémon--a Totem Pokémon, judging by its size and the faint aura it gave off--covered in golden scales that rattled dangerously. It snarled and hissed at them threateningly. 

Professor Kukui grabbed the kids and pulled them close to try and protect them, his eyes wide. "Oh my Arceus, I forgot about the Kommo-o..."

"WHY IS IT OUT HERE?!" Gladion shouted, holding his little sister tight against his chest. "I though Totem Pokémon were supposed to be near towns or whatever with a trial captain!"

"The Dragon Trial has hardly ever had a trial captain," Kukui explained, his voice strained and forcedly calm as he guided the fou children in his care back towards the tunnel. "We need to get out of here-"

Moon growled and wiggled free, making her way back towards the vicious Totem Pokémon and ignoring her friends and mentor yelling at her to come back. She stood before the beast of a Pokémon defiantly, ready to stand her ground against it.

_"Puny child,"_ it hissed as it sized her up, it's armor-like scales clattering and rattling aggressively.  _"No one gets past me."_

"Fuck. You," she growled back.

_"Excuse me?"_ it snarled, getting angrier.

"MOON!" Hau yelled, looking aghast. "YOU CUSSED!" 

"You can chew me out later, Hau!" she called back, her eyes never leaving the Kommo-o. "I am not afraid to personally punch you in your scaly little nose if you do not get out of my way."

_"What makes you think you ever could, brat? I've beaten bigger beasts than you."_

"I'm a Tohunga and I'm pissed off. We will go to the altar, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." 

The Kommo-o flinched and growled at her before taking a hesitant step back.  _"There are no more Tohunga. None since-"_

"Helio. My dad." She stood taller. "I'm bringing him and others back home. Stand aside." 

It looked at her with an unreadable expression before the rattling stopped and the Kommo-o took a step back. It eventually made the right decision and ran off, climbing up the canyon walls and disappearing over the edge.

Moon watched it go before looking back at the others and giving them a thumb's up. "It's good, now." 

Kukui, Gladion, Hau, Baby-Cat, and Lillie stared at her in shock before they ran over to hg her. Well, everyone but Gladion ran over to hug her, he just jogged behind them with a bit of a stunned expression. 

"Moon are you okay?!" Lillie asked as she and Hau hugged her tightly, almost tackling Moon off her feet. Baby joined the hug and picked them all up. "That was so dangerous!"

"You had a stare down with an angry Kommo-o!" Hau grinned at her. "That was incredible! How did you know it wouldn't fight you?"

Moon shrugged. "I didn't." She nodded towards the tunnel at the end of the canyon. "We gotta go, remember?"

Professor Kukui nodded. "Right. C'mon, kids."

Baby huffed and set the kids down, resting his massive paw on Moon's head.  _"You good? For real?"_

"I'm fine." She smiled at him and squeezed his paw before pulling away to lead the way again. "We're almost at the altar. I can feel it." 

"Really?" Gladion raised an eyebrow as they all followed her towards the other tunnel. "How do you know?"

She shrugged. "Feels like there's... a song, I guess?"

"A song?" Kukui asked. "What does it sound like?"

"It's hard to explain..." she murmured as they exited the little tunnel. "The way it sounds... I guess it reminds me of..."

But she never got to finish what he was going to say before everyone stopped, their gaze falling on what lay on the other side. In the light of the mid afternoon sun stood the Altar of Sunne, standing mighty and tall above the vast expanse of canyons and sandstone. The insignia of her family, branded onto each other her ancestors and relatives throughout the ages, was carved into the tallest peak of the altar's plateau for all the world to see. 

Moon stared in awe at the altar, the feeling that had been guiding her all this way welling up within her like a volcano ready to erupt. She knew what had guided her here. It was a feeling of truly belonging, of finally finding her place in the world. It was a feeling of...

"...home."

* * *

Climbing up the ancient, crumbling staircase was easier said than done. With the high Alolan heat bearing down on them and the deceptively large number of steps, it was a tiring task to make it all the way to the top. Gladion was suffering and had to be carried by Baby-Cat so he wouldn't be left behind and suffer from heat stroke or bake on the stairs, and everyone else was not doing much better. 

But all their exhaustion and sweat was forgotten when they reached the top and looked back out. The view from the Altar of Sunne was breathtaking, reaching as far as the island shore. They could even see the other islands distantly on the horizon beyond the shining crests of the ocean wave. The ocean air blew unobstructed and hit them with it's salty freshness. 

"Wow..." Lillie murmured softly, a soft smile on her face as she took it all in. "Your ancestors built this place, Moon...?"

Moon nodded, squeezing her hand before turning away and making her way towards the main area of the altar, looking around to figure out how to make this all work. "...we need to stand on those," she stated after a moment, pointing at two platforms surrounded by little water features filled by little waterfalls. "And we play the flutes there..."

"Okay..." Lillie pulled out the flutes from her bag before setting it down on the main platform. "Here." She gave Moon the Moon Flute, then went stand on one of the platforms. "I'll play the Sun Flute."

"Wait," Hau interrupted, raising his hands. "What's the plan, though?"

Kukui nodded as he tended to a dehydrated Gladion--Moon did not feel sorry for him, his fashion choices were his own undoing--giving the girls a stern look. "We can't just go into this blindly. Do you even know what you're going to play to open the Ultra Wormhole? Or what's going to be waiting for you on the other side?"

"Yeah! You can't just play 'Call Me Probably' or something!"

Moon frowned, looking down at the flute in her hands. No one had given her the answers to get this far. She may as well be going in blind at this point, but everyone was following her lead. She had to give them something, but she didn't have the answers.

...or did she?

"...Hau, can you use my bag to make a beat?" She tossed her friend her bag before standing on the other platform. "Give me a 4/4 beat. Lillie, no matter what happens, don't stop playing until I stop."

"Uh, sure..." Ha sat down on the ground by Lillie's bag and started a beat while Lillie watched Moon for her cue. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. 

Moon lifted the flute to her lips and started to play. It was the song she heard in her heart, the song that had guided her here. It was a beautiful song, filled with age and history.

Lillie blinked in surprise at the beauty of the tune and joined in when Moon started to play it again, her eyes falling closed as she got into the music. Moon kept an eye on her to make sure she was doing well, then made the song more complicated by harmonizing with her. Their song swelled and echoed over the Vast Poni Canyon, and Kukui and Gladion watched the kids in awe as the trio kept playing their song.

The ground suddenly began to shake as the song continued, and the giant stone insignia above their heads started to break apart and open like a door. As it opened and revealed a golden crystal, the crystal glowed and formed an rb of light and power around itself within the doorway before a beam shot out and hit Lillie's bag. Hau had managed to jump away before it hit the bag, thinking harm would come to him, but none did. In fact, Lillie's bag was unharmed as the beam hit.

Moon and Lillie stopped playing as they all watched Nebby begin to glow. He floated off of Lillie's bag as if lifted up by the beam, glowing brighter and brighter until it was like looking at the sun itself. It hurt to look, but no one could avert their gaze as they witnessed what could only be described as magical. Nebby began to change for again, growing larger and larger and into a more bestial shape. With a burst of power and a mighty roar that shook the earth itself, the light shattered away from him and revealed a giant beast with stars in its eyes. It was mighty and majestic like the sun itself in mortal form.

"Nebby...?" Lillie murmured as she stared at the once baby-like Pokémon. 

"The emissary..." Moon gave a little grin, stepping off her platform to get closer. Lillie followed not far behind. "This is what Gran and Dad were talking about..."

Baby got between the girls and the unknown Pokémon, growling softly at the giant Pokémon as it landed on the ground with a loud thud and shook it's mane, looking at the human around it before focusing on the girls approaching it.  _"Moon, what if it tries to hurt you?"_

"He won't. That's Nebby."

_"Was Nebby,"_ he corrected.  _"Now it's... whatever it is..."_

_"I am still myself, Baby-Cat,"_ the emissary stated, it's voice regal and rumbling and warm. The others looked surprised at it's voice, meaning they too could hear it speak.  _"I am Solgaleo, the emissary of the sun and traveler to many worlds."_ It--no, he--tilted his head and gave them a fond, almost teasing look.  _"But you may still call me Nebby."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoo! New chapter with a pic! Now, I know the song in the game is only a few seconds long, but it's pretty and I wanted to make it longer, yanno?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon sees what may be, and finds most of what she's looking for.

# Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Why can't I come with you!?" Hau exclaimed with an indignant pout as he and the other guys helped Moon and Lillie get some stuff together to go into Ultra Space. Baby-Cat was in his ball for better travelling, and the rations were all being put in Lillie and Moon's bags in case they needed them. "There's plenty of room on Nebby's back! He's huge!"

"I second that motion, but I think it should be me to go with you," Gladion added. "Or simply without you. I could do this by myself."

"No," Moon said sternly. "Two people are going in, five are coming back."

"'Five'?" The older boy frowned. "I thought you were just getting Guzma and Mother."

"And her Dad," Hau corrected. "Or at least his body. Maybe. Are you bringing a corpse back with you?"

"Probably. Gotta bury him somehow. Yanno, putting his spirit to rest and all that." She shoved the last of the rations in her bag and hung it over her shoulder. "You guys stay here in case we need assistance." 

Lillie nodded as she pet Nebby's nose. "Nebby will come get you if we need any help."

"But we always did this kinda stuff together!" Hau gave them the puppy-dog eyes. "Please let me go with you!"

Moon sighed and hugged him. "I'm sorry, but no. We couldn't all fit on the return trip, and we couldn't afford to leave anyone behind."

 _"Young Moon is correct, Hau,"_ Nebby stated in his deep, rumbling thunder of a telepathic voice.  _"Ultra Space is not meant for regular humans to go to. Moon is able to survive there for long periods because of her heritage, but neither you nor Lillie can. The only reason Lillie is going along is because she may be able to reason with Lusamine while she under Nihilego's influence. Gladion is rather... blunt... and would likely be eager to leave her there."_

"That's fair," said teen shrugged. "I would leave her there." 

_"And as much Moon would like to, she would not leave her."_

Moon nodded. "Mostly because Lillie would likely guilt me, and dying in Ultra Space tends to suck." She rubbed Nebby's jaw, making him purr. "Ready to go?"

_"Indubitably."_

"Hm. You know a lot of big words, little dude." 

_"I am grown."_

"I'm older than you." She pat his nose before climbing onto hus back, then pulling Lillie up to sit behind her. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Professor Kukui fished for something out of his lab coat pocket, and pulled out an oddly shaped Pokéball. It was purple with a little magenta 'M' on it. "Take this. It might be of use."

Moon frowned as she took it, inspecting the ball carefully. "What is it?"

"The Master Ball. Theoretically, it is able to capture any Pokémon thrown at it. If you encounter a strong creature, you might be able to catch it and use it's abilities to your advantage."

"Mm. Cool." She put it in her bag. "Anyone else got something to say before go?"

"I do!" Hau ran up and pat Moon's foot. "I love you both like you were my own sisters or whatever, and please be careful out there. I don't wanna lose either of you." 

Lillie smiled at him as she and Moon leaned over to hold his hand. "We'll be fine..." Lillie said reassuringly. "I promise."

He whined softly and gave their hands a tight squeeze before letting go reluctantly and stepping back from them to stand with the Professor and Gladion. He gripped his backpack tightly in his hands with a worried expression on his face. "I'll be waiting right here for you guys to come back..." 

Moon smiled at him. "We'll be back in no time." She gripped Nebby's mane as he stood up to his full height, blushing when Lillie's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. 

 _"No matter what happens, do not let go, and protect your eyes,"_ Nebby said. He took a deep breath before letting out a thundering roar as a sigil glowed on his forehead, then jumped high into the air. The sun itself began to glow even brighter as he roe into the air, and a literal beam of pure sunlight shot down and enveloped Nebby. He took a running start towards the altar, gaining more and more speed until, finally, he punched a hole in the fabric of space and disappeared within it.

The guys stared at the Ultra Wormhole left behind in awe, only imagining what could possibly lay beyond the otherworldly portal...

* * *

 Moon had done as Nebby had instructed, but once the blinding light went away and was replaced with a wind laced with the smell of night and stardust, she just had to lift her head out of Nebby's mane to see what was going on. 

All around them was a tunnel of ever-changing colored light that ended in some form of dark void far, far away. It was cold and foreboding, but she felt more awe and excitement at what was to come.

Something to her right caught her eye. At first, she thought it was a reflection of them in the side of the tunnel, but then she remembered that the tunnel was pure light or energy and didn't reflect anything, and the 'reflection' didn't look right. There was only one person on the other Nebby's back. She was tall and muscular with shaggy white hair and dark skin and a red floral kimono coat hanging off her shoulders. When she turned her gaze towards her, she recognized the feral golden eyes that stared back at her. 

Nebby glanced over.  _"The barriers between time and space are thinner when one is travelling through Ultra Space and the Wormholes,"_ he said to her.  _"Other universes and points in time often run parallel to each other her."_

"So... is that...?"

 _"Yes. That is you, or she can be. The future is yours to make."_ His gaze returned forward as the void at the end drew closer.  _"Be ready. We are entering Ultra Space,"_ he said to both girls.  _"Prepare yourselves."_

Lillie tightened her grip on Moon and buried her face deeper into her back while Moon just kept a tight hold on Nebby's mane as they exited the Ultra Wormhole, and Moon was floored by what they entered. The universe was laid out before them, spreading out to infinity and filled with stars and galaxies and nebulas and worlds spread out in all its dazzling, heavenly glory. Nebby ran along the starry pathways like a comet racing through the cosmos with a tail of starlight trailing behind him. Other wormholes opened up around them as they continued on.

 _"Lusamine and Guzma are in a portal that leads 678 light years from Earth,"_ Nebby explained.  _"It's not far, but we need to pick the exact one. Otherwise, we will have to try again. I will need you to sense for the right one, Moon."_

Moon nodded, focusing on the wormholes as they passed them. She could sense that Ultra Beasts lay beyond each portal, and it made her skin crawl with an itch to fight. But she wasn't looking for them. She was looking for the one Lusamine was obsessed with, the one that made this whole mess come to fruition-

A spark at the back of her neck drew her attention towards an upcoming portal, and a wave of familiarity washed over her as they grew closer. She'd felt this before, on the Sea of Stars with her relatives.

"That one," she said in Nebby's ear as she nudged him towards it with her knees. He headed for it, and they were enveloped with a bright light as they entered it and headed towards the alien world.

* * *

 "This is the place...?" Lillie asked warily as she slid off Nebby's back after Moon, looking around the alien world with unease. The world was similar to deep sea trenches lined with coral on their edges, but there was no water in sight, and glowing crystals illuminated the dim tunnels and canyons. The air was thick and heavier than back home, and it was a little hard to breathe. There were several Nihilego floating around above, absolutely oblivious to them.

"'M positive," Moon said stiffly as she held Lillie close. "Our parents and Guzma are here..."

"But... where is here...?"

 _"This Ultra Deep Sea,"_ Nebby stated.  _"One of several ecosystems for Ultra Beasts. Nihilego prefer to live here."_

"Oh..." Lillie coughed softly. "It's hard to breathe here..." 

"The air has less oxygen than back on Earth," Moon explained. "It also lacks bacteria and traditional plants." She pulled Lillie along as she started out into the trenches. "We've got to hurry if we want to find them."

The girls and Nebby made their way slowly through the trench paths, following Moon's supernatural senses at each turn. They remained deathly silent to avoid the attention of the Ultra Beasts above their heads.

After who knows how much time, Moon heard faint yet deep, raspy coughing down a tight, narrow crack in a wall. "Nebby, stay out here..." she whispered as she and Lillie wiggled and squirmed through to see what was inside. The crack was smaller than something a Nihilego would go through or notice.

The crack when pretty deep into the rock, but soon it widened out and the girls found what was making the coughing noise. It was Guzma, hidden from the Ultra Beasts outside and sitting curled up on a ledge. At his feet was the body of Helio Tohunga, covered in dust yet otherwise completely untouched by time. The only thing lighting the hole was bluish light of a translucent figure that sat beside Guzma. 

"Guz... Dad..." Moon murmured as she stepped into the hole, Lillie not far behind.

The men looked up in surprise at her voice. "Mini-Boss..." Guzma rasped. "How the hell did ya get here...?"

Helio floated down as he gave his daughter a stern look.  _ **"I thought I told you not to come for me."**_

"Well, joke's on you, I came for both of you and Lusamine."

"Wait, you can see the ghost guy?" the leader of Team Skull asked. "Both you kids?"

Moon and Lillie nodded. "Yes..." Lillie nodded, looking around for the one person not there. "Where's Mother...?"

Guzma groaned tiredly. "Moon was right. The bitch was Zubat shit crazy. She tried to get me possessed by those nasty things outside, so I ran and hid here with Mr. Undead over here. She's hanging out with them somewhere."

"... take us to her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm incorporating a lil bit of USUM stuffs, cuz, like, I like that part. lol


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious in Ultra Space.

# Chapter Twenty-Nine

Following Guzma and Helio's lead through the dark canyons didn't soothe the unease in the pits of Moon's stomach. Even though having two adults, her father's partner Pokémon in it ball and on her belt, and giant godly Pokémon with her and Lillie was reassuring, being on an alien world with all of her instincts screaming like a siren at full volume kept her on edge.

Lillie's hand squeezed hers gently. "You okay...?" she asked quietly, moving closer to her so that their shoulders brushed against each other at they walked. 

Moon nodded after a bit, smiling slightly at her. "Yeah... I'm good..." 

Helio glanced at them with a raised eyebrow, his expression ever stern and impassive a Moon remembered. Despite the look, she could always read her father like a book.

Guzma, on the other hand, could not. "Oi!" he growled, scowling at him. "Don't give 'em that look! They're good kids and fuckin' in love-!"

 ** _"Why would you assume I disapprove?"_  **Helio asked dryly, shutting the gang leader up quickly.  _ **"It's not my business to care about what gender my daughter likes, but the character of that person."**_

Lillie blushed brightly and looked away shyly. "Th-Thank you, sir..." 

The ghost nodded and looked up at Nebby as he walked behind them.  _ **"You were the caretaker of the emissary, yes?"**_

"Oh, um, I guess so..." She reached a hand up absently, and Nebby leaned down to let her scratch under his jaw. "Nebby's always kinda needed someone to take care of him, especially with my mother after him." 

 ** _"I see..."_  **He frowned and looked ahead, his aura glowing brighter.  _ **"I sense something... I believe it is the Nihilego the Lusamine woman has grown so attached to..."**_

"Yeah..." Moon murmured, pulling Lillie close. "There's a ton of them..." 

"Prolly is," Guzma huffed. "We're gettin' close to where I last saw her..." He moved on ahead and peeked around the corner, only to wince and quickly move back. "Yup. She's just over there."

"How many were there?" Lillie asked. 

"I dunno... Ten? Maybe 12?" He shrugged. "I ain't messin' with her. She's fuckin' nuts! She's coddlin' them like they're her Purse Snubbull!"

"Ew..." Moon frowned and squeezed Lillie's hand tightly. "You ready for this...?"

"A-As I'll ever be..." Lillie sighed. "I'll try to talk to her, but if that doesn't work..."

"I'll do what I can," Moon added, then kissed the other girl's cheek before pulling Lillie along.

 _ **"Wait,"**_ Helio piped up.  _ **"I'm going with you. You girls shouldn't face this Lusamine woman alone. She sounds dangerous."**_

"I-I'm goin' too!" Guzma piped up, though he looked like he'd rather not. "Ya might need backup! She's fuckin' lost it, and there ain't no way words are gonna reach her off in Lala Land!" 

 _"Everyone shall go,"_ Nebby stated solemnly.  _"When dealing with an unpredictable being like Lusamine, it would be wide to go as a group to prevent her from trying to escape."_

Moon nodded and sighed, leading the way around the corner to confront the insane woman. 

Lusamine hardly looked away from her 'collection' as the odd group of five made their way towards her, completely invested and infatuated with the Ultra Beasts surrounding her. She looked even more out of it than normal. She caressed the Nihilego like they were her own flesh and blood, and even then, Moon would never touch her kids that way. 

"Hey!" Moon yelled, making the woman scowl like there was a foul taste in her mouth. "You ugly witch!"

"Moon!" Lillie gasped. 

That comment got the reaction Moon wanted out of the foundation president. Lusamine looked over at them with clear disdain, maybe even going so far as to say hatred in her eyes. "Oh," she said icily. "It's you. The horrible little child who betrayed me and her nasty compatriot. You even brought the spineless pawn with you. For what, backup?" An elegant eyebrow raised up as she looked past them at Nebby and Helio. "I don't even know what those are." 

Lillie took a step forward. "Mother... Mother, this needs to stop..." 

"Why? I have everything I need right here." Her eyes narrowed into a venomous glare. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone else ever again." 

"But Mother, this place will kill you! Look what happened to Mr. Helio!"

"Bah! What do you know? You're a stupid little girl who can't even make it on her own!" Lusamine stood up from the rock she had sat upon and sneered as she spread her arms wide. "ALl I need to exist in my world are the things that I want to have with me! Everything else is just a bother to me!"

Lillie glared right back at her mother, her pale cheeks flushed with anger. Her little fists trembled at her sides before she finally exploded with a loud, "I"M THE ONE WHO'S SICK OF YOU, MOTHER!"

Everyone looked shocked at her. Even Nebby was a little stunned at the outburst. Oh, but she was not done.

"Children aren't just things that belong to their parents!" She shouted, stamping her foot for emphasis. "Pokémon aren't just things that a Trainer can do whatever they want to! I am alive! Nebby is alive! We are not things for you to collect!" She rested her hands on her hips as she sobered up a bit from her original outrage. "We're not made for you to just discard when you get bored of us! That's terrible, Mother! YOU'RE TERRIBLE!"

Lusamine blinked before scoffing at her daughter. "'Terrible', you say? How am I different than any Pokémon Trainer, like that little brat Moon over there? WHat do you do with a Pokémon you can't use? Remove it from your party, simple as that." Her scowl changed into a glare of anger and disgust. "Enough of this talk! I'll never forgive you for stealing Cosmog from me! NEVER! When you were younger, you would listen to whatever I would say, without question. You were even cute to me!" She sneered like an Arbok ready to strike, and Moon could almost see the fangs. "But you changed. You became ugly. Ever since you met this brat Moon... and learned to defy your mother, your own flesh and blood!"

Her gaze switched to Moon's meeting her glowing angry gaze. "Moon, you awful little monster of a child! How dare you intrude upon this world that was meant for Nihilego and I?! It is not to be borne! And with my dear Nihilego's power, I will show you how wrong you were to come here!" 

The swarm of Nihilego seemed to grow agitated and cried out before fleeing into the darkness. But Lusamine was not bothered by this. Instead, she drew out a strange looking Pokéball and tossed it into the air, releasing another Nihilego. It floated down towards her and, with a blinding light, absorbed her and changed form from an innocent disguise to a harsh, evil looking monster. 

Lillie gasped in fright as Moon pulled her behind her. Moon pulled out Baby-Cat's ball in anticipation.

Lusamine grinned with manic glee as she swung her new tendrils out. "This is what awful children get as punishment!"

 ** _"Don't touch my daughter, you bitch!"_  **Helio growled as he stood by his baby girl's side, glowing angrily. 

"Oh, what can the dead do?! Haunt me?!" She cackled madly as she sent out a Clefable. It glowed with the energy of a Totem Pokémon.

Moon growled. "Shit!"

 ** _"Stay calm, dear,"_  **her father murmured to her, resting a ghostly hand on her shoulder.  ** _"You can do this. You've got the power within you."_  **

She nodded and sent Baby-Cat out. "We're in trouble here, Baby..." 

 _"When aren't we in trouble?"_ he snorted, squaring up.  _"Just give me the orders and a boost, and we'll do the rest."_

"That's the general idea." She took a deep breath and sought out the feeling of desperation and the need to win that had allowed her to beat Guzma the first time back in the Malie Gardens. There would be no Pokémon Center to run to, no backing out. Everything that she'd gone through had led up to beating the shit out of a crazy woman. The air sparked around her and Baby before the golden aura erupted around them like a blaze. It blinded Lillie and Guzma, like a star suddenly bursting to life right there before them. 

"Baby, use Flamethrower!"

"Moonblast!" Lusamine shrieked. 

The attacks collided with a force that shook the canyon walls. They were evenly matched at first glance, but within a few seconds the Clefable was clearly losing as its stamina expired. Soon the Moonblast fizzled out, and the Clefable was engulfed in a fiery blas that made it howl and scream in pain. 

Moon grinned. "Quick, Flare Blitz before it can get up!" she shouted as Lusamine shrieked at her Pokémon to get up.

 _"On it!"_ He launched himself at the Clefable and sent another blast of fire at it, knocking it back over as it tried to stand, keeping up the onslaught until it collapsed onto the ground in an unconscious heap.

"YOU HORRIBLE BRAT!" Lusamine shrieked as she withdrew her Clefable and sent out a Lilligant. 

Moon and Baby didn't stop of their raging pace and attacks, firing fiery blasts and slashing their way through the Lilligant, then Lusamine's Mismagius when the Lilligant succumbed. When she whipped out a Milotic, Moon sent out Berryna the Tsareena to stomp and whip it into submission.

Lusamine was practically throthing at the mouth in her rage. "I"LL DESTROY YOU!!" she shrieked as she drew out a Bewear. "NOTHING WILL TAKE THIS HAVENFROM ME!"

"Shut up already, you witch!" Moon shouted back, sending out Samson the Mudsdale. She started to do the haka to activate the Groundium Z crystal. "TECTONIC RAGE!"

"Hammer Arm!" The woman ordered, but it wasn't enough. The powerful stomp Samson delivered shook the earth and made chunks of ground and stone jut up and slammed into the Bewear and sent it flying into the canyon wall, knocking it out cold. 

Lusamine stared at her fallen Pokémon before slowly turning her gaze towards the girls, eyes wide with manic rage. Moon pulled Lillie close as the woman raised up her tendrils as if to strike them.

"Nebby!" Lillie cried out, and the Solgaleo leapt into action at his caretaker's call. He lunged at Lusamine and roared, sending waves of energy that knocked her back into the canyon wall. She was only stunned for a moment before she rose back into the air with a dangerous grin, but it quickly fell when she and the Nihilego trembled and started to glow. She cried out in alarm as light shot out from them and they were forced to separate, Nihilego retreating int its ball as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Mother!" Lillie ran to her mother's side and caught her before she hit her head on the stone ground. "Mother! Say something!"

Lusamine groaned and opened her eyes weakly, reaching up to cup her daughter's cheek. "Lillie..." she murmured softly. "When... did you start becoming beautiful...?" With that, her hand fell away as she went limp and passed out.

Moon and the others came over to Lillie's side. "Guz, carry her," Moon ordered.

"What?! Why?!" he cried incredulously.

"Cuz I gotta carry my dad's corpse. Or would you rather that?"

Guzma glanced between Helio before making his decision and picking Lusamine's prone body up. "Fine, but if she wakes up, I'm dropping her."

 ** _"I'd do the same thing..."_  **Helio shrugged.  _ **"Now come on. I'd like to get some eternal rest for once in my afterlife."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, a chapter with only one scene and no cuts! Shocker! It's alo been a little while since I'd last updated, but i've been busy and it's hot as hell.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a close for Moon and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so, I know this would be the part where we move on to the Pokémon League, but I never thought of that as the real climax of the games, yanno? Instead, we're just gonna gloss over it, and move on to the ending.

# Chapter Thirty

Hau sat on the stone floor of the Altar of Sunne and watched the Ultra Wormhole anxiously, neither the hours spent under hot Alolan sun or the numbness in his rear detering him from waiting for his two best friends to return safely home. He didn't like how long they'd be gone, but each second that ticked by made him more and more worried. Professor Kukui and Gladion had left a few times to go get some more supplies down at the Seafolk Village, but otherwise they'd stayed there just as long as Hau had. It was nearing nighttime, and he was starting to worry for them.

Suddenly, the Wormhole started to rumble and glow, and Hau quickly got up and out of the way and the professor and Gladion watched in awe as Nebby shot out with a triumphant roar. Moon and Lillie were on his back, as well as Guzma and Lusamine and a bundled up form Hau could only assume was Helio Tohunga's body. 

"You're back!" he shouted in delight, running up to them as Nebby landed and hugging his two best friends when they slid off his back while Guzma got Lusamine and Helio down. "I missed you so much! I was so scared you'd get hurt!"

Lillie laughed as she and Moon hugged him back. "We're okay, I promise!" 

"Yeah," Moon added, letting go of him after giving him a squeeze and turning to Nebby. "Hey, Nebby?"

_"Yes, Moon?"_ the giant Pokémon asked, leaning down to look her in the eye. 

"Uh..." She pulled the masterball out of her bag. "I know you're a powerful Pokémon and you can take care of yourself and all, but..."

_"Yes."_

"Wait, what?"

_"I said yes. You want to catch me in the Masterball so I'd be protected from other Trainers who would try to use me like Lusamine had, given the fact that there will be plenty of strong people and even though Lillie tried very hard to protect me, she was not enough to stop Lusamine."_ He blinked at her and flicked his ears.  _"You also think I would have reservations about this idea, given the fact that I am more or less a deity in my own right."_

"Oh yeah... You're psychic..."

_"Indeed. I have no problem with this idea of yours. You treat your team with kindness, and since you gave Lillie one of your Pokémon as a gift, you will not leave me in a storage system."_

Moon blinked in surprise. "Alright..." She raised the ball and clicked the button on his nose, enveloping him in the red glow of the Pokéball and pulling him into the confines of the ball. There was no shaking or beeping like when a Pokémon was caught in a normal ball, for the Masterball caught it's quarry no matter what. She looked at the ball in her hand before opening it and freeing Nebby from it once more. "You good?"

_"I am, Moon. The ball is not a frightening place."_ He nuzzled her with a rumbling purr.  _"You are a worthy protector."_

She smiled and scratched under his chin, her gaze falling on her father's body. It took 10 long years for him to finally get the funeral he deserved. Now it was time to set him free.

"... I think it's time..." she murmured. Lillie and Hau nodded, while Guzma looked down and shoved his hands in his pockets. Gladion held his sister close while Professor Kukui looked on with a solemn expression.

_"Indeed, it is."_ His eyes glowed brightly, and the body floated off the ground into the air through the power of Nebby's mind. As his body aligned with the setting sun along the horizon, it glowed a warm gold and started to crumble into sparks, carried off slowly on the wind.

As the sparks floated away like fireflies, Moon saw her father's ghost watching them go, a soft smile on his as he felt the weight of his time in a plane he didn't belong in coming to an end. He was free, finally free. And as the last of the sparks floated away, he began to fade away to join his ancestors on the sea of stars.  _ **"Thank you, Moon..."**_ he murmured softly as he left their world.  ** _"This is not the end... I'll come when you call..."_** And with that, he was gone.

Moon felt a tear or two run down her face, but she didn't wipe them away. She was happy. There was no shame in letting them fall. 

Lillie and Hau came over to her and hugged her tightly. "You okay...?" Hau asked softly.

She nodded after a moment. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm good..." 

Kukui joined them and pulled them into the tightest bear hug he could muster, making the kids squawk a little at the tightness. "Whatever happens now..." he said softly, "I'll always be there for you kids if you need me, okay? You've been through way too much..."

The kids nodded, enjoying the embrace as day turned to night, and the sun was replaced by the calming glow of the moon.

* * *

  _Two weeks later..._

So much had changed since Moon and Lillie had saved Lusamine and Guzma from Ultra Space. The Aether Foundation president had sort of confined herself to her home on Aether Paradise as she recovered from the Nihilego's neurotoxins with her children and Wicke's help, and Guzma... Guzma just sort of fell off the map. Team Skull had chilled out and stopped causing as much trouble, but their old leader was nowhere to be seen in the town when Moon had visited. 

As for Moon and Hau, they had challenged the newly established Pokémon League on Mount Lanakila together. They faced the familiar faces of Hala, Acerola, and Olivia, as well as an unfamiliar girl named Kahili. From what they were told, she was a celebrity pro golfer, which was something neither really cared all that much about if they were being perfectly honest.

However, the biggest surprise was when Moon got to the champion's chamber, and found none other than Professor Kukui there. Not there to greet her, but instead to fight her before she could claim the title of champion. She'd been quite stunned by it, but it hardly stopped her from beating her secondary father figure down and claiming the title for herself. 

So, to honor her victory, the entire population of Melemele Island put on the biggest party the island had seen in years. All the trial captains and Kahunas would be there, as would all of Moon's family and friends.

The guest of honor sat on the edge of the battle stage in the middle of Iki Town, adorned in enough lei around her neck and head to pick a garden clean and a red floral kimono shirt similar to the one Hala wore across her shoulders, watching people have fun in the evening sun. Moon had never had a party in her honor before, much less one of this size. It was quite overwhelming, to say the least. Dozens of people had come and congratulated her.

Her gaze fell on someone she'd sent an invite out to that she hadn't thought would come. It was Guzma, lurking in the bushes and trees around the path to the Tapu's shrine. He wasn't wearing his Team Skull necklace or his signature funky sunglasses, which had been replace with a similar but more normal looking pair. 

She hopped off and made her way towards him, smiling at him. "You made it."

He gave her a small, lopsided smile back. "What kinda guy would I be if I miss my lil mini-boss's big day?" he teased.

"Where'd you run off to? You weren't in Po Town." 

"Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. "I, uh, I left that behind..."

This made her pause and raise an eyebrow. "You left Team Skull?"

"Yeah, I did. I just... yanno, after everything that's happened, I wanted to just... better myself, I guess...? Yanno, that soul-searchin' hippie crap..." He shrugged as if he were trying to make this a much smaller deal than it really was. "I dunno, I just needed to figure my shit out..."

"I get it." She punched his arm playfully, making him grin. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too, Mini-Boss." He looked past her and smirked. "I think yer lil gal pal is lookin' for ya."

"Lillie's here?" Moon spun around, and quickly spotted the blonde girl of her dreams looking around the party.

"Go get her, kid." He nudged her along.

Moon made her way through the crowd towards her girlfriend, her stomach filled with a hundred Butterfree flapping around. It only got worse when Lillie spotted her and smiled at her with that pretty grin of hers.

"Moon!" she exclaimed, hugging the new champion tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" 

"Thanks!" She noticed something... off about Lillie's expression, and she frowned in concern. "What's wrong?"

Lillie's smile fell and she sighed. "It's that obvious, huh?"

"Lillie."

"Nothing's wrong, Moon. It's just..." She wrapped her arms around Moon's waist. "I just... My mom is going to Kanto, to get away from all of this..."

Moon's frown deepened. "You're going with her, aren't you."

"... yeah... She needs me right now, you know? She's getting better, and we'll come back when she's ready." She smiled and cupped Moon's cheek. "I didn't want to tell you, since it's your big day and all..."

"I'm glad you told me now..." Moon nuzzled her hand. "I'll come visit you and call you everyday... I promise...."

"I promise, too..." Lillie pressed her forehead to Moon's, making the champion smile. "I'll miss you..." 

"I'll miss you too..."

Hau came running over, covered in lei and with a big grin on his face. "Moon! Lillie! Come on, the dancing's about to start!" He paused when he noticed the serious atmosphere around them. "What's going on?" 

Moon smiled and pulled away from Lillie to wrap an arm around Hau's shoulders. "We'll tell you later."

"Alright..." He hesitantly smiled back before it grew back to its original size as the music started up. "It's starting! Let's go!" He dragged Moon and Lillie off to the dance floor, making the girls laugh in delight at his enthusiasm. It soothed their aching hearts, if only for a little while.

The trio danced together for hours under the light of the torches and the moon above, and all the trials and tribulations of the weeks before just melted away in a wash of musical joy. In those moments, there was only their friendship and the fun they shared, and it was like they were normal children for one night. 

* * *

 

The day after the party was when Lillie was leaving Alola with her mother. Hau, Moon, and Kukui had come to the Hau'oli marina to see her off. Gladion would not come, his hatred of Lusamine too great to allow that. Nobody blamed him for it.

Lillie smiled at them all from the gangplank, holding her bag tightly to her chest. "So... This is goodbye..."

Moon nodded, going up to her and hugging her tightly. "Call me when you get to Kanto, okay?" she murmured, her voice cracking softly with emotion. 

She giggled softly and sniffled, hugging her back just as tightly. "Of course I will..." She looked beyond her at Hau, who was just barely keeping it together. "Get in here..."

"Oh, thank Arceus...!" He ran forward and practically knocked them all over as he joined the hug, openly crying. "We don't want you to go, Lillie...!"

"I know... But I have to go..." She let go of them and gave each of them a kiss--one on the lips for Moon, and one on the cheek for Hau. 

Kukui came forward and gave Lillie a pat on the head and a fond smile. "We'll be waiting for you when you get back. Go make us proud."

"Yeah..." Moon said in agreement. "Go take on the gyms. Take part in a contest. Do something for you. Don't just focus on her."

Lillie nodded. "I can do that... Especially with Joy at my side..."

They all turned to look at the boat when it let out one long blast of its horn. It was time to go. Lillie ran up the gangplank as she waved at her friends that she was leaving behind. They all waved back to her, watching the gangplank be pulled up and the boat set sail to a place that felt a world away.

Moon's eyes never left Lillie's until she couldn't see her any more, the ship just a white dot on the horizon. She felt almost numb on the inside, like a piece of her had just gone. In a way, it had.

Hau leaned against Moon and hugged her from the side, his head resting on her shoulder. "It'll be okay... She'll come home..."

"She'll be fine..." Kukui added as he rubbed Moon's back. "You two taught her a lot. She's strong enough to stand on her own now." 

"I know..." she whispered softly. Any louder and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying. "I just wish she didn't have to go..." 


End file.
